Mensaje en una botella
by Apolonia86
Summary: UA Bardock les envía a los actuales guerreros Z una súplica de ayuda por su hijo el Rey Kakarotto en la forma de su diario. El problema es, ¿podrán encontrar la entrada correcta? Algo de lenguaje, mayormente de Bardock. Un fic de Gamest Link.
1. A través de la boca del Dragón

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Mensaje en una botella**

(_Message in a bottle_)

Un fic por Gamest Link

Traducción por Apolonia.

----

----------

Celipa corrió tan rápido como sus piernas pudieron soportar la improvisada base, utilizando el marco de la puerta para una llegada abrupta, "¡Bardock! ¿Estás preparado?" Preguntó, "¡Estamos a punto de convocar al dragón!"

"Casi," dijo quitando una varilla del dispositivo de grabación, así nadie podía registrar más de él.

El dispositivo parecía como un disco de grasa, con seis coloridos botones en la mitad derecha, uno en forma de cruz en la izquierda, y dos botones al costado y un interruptor entre ellos. La única pieza removible era una varilla hecha estrictamente para grabar una vez insertada. Para cualquiera que viera el dispositivo alienígena lo confundirían fácilmente con el juguete de un niño.

Bardock tomó el dispositivo y lo encendió con el movimiento de su capa blanca. Era difícil no sonreírle ante el curioso nuevo scouter de Celipa.

De color rosa, pero la forma del nuevo aparato parecía como una gran burbuja rosa que se extendía sobre sus ojos. Para acomodar el peso que ahora tenía que escuchar dos dispositivos de cada lado.

"¿Qué es lo que toma tanto tiempo de todos modos? ¿Borraste alguna de las entradas anteriores?"

"No, por suerte quien tome esto no le tomará mucho tiempo en mirar a través de esto y recivir el mensaje a tiempo."

"Sabes que lo estás obligando." Celipa se corrió dándole paso.

Bardock tomó un paso al costado en el exuberante césped azul y luego echó un vistazo al siempre interminable cielo verdoso. Pronto finalmente veía la noche y en unos días el terreno sería campo de batalla para el futuro del universo. Uno de los últimos mundos que quedaban libres.

Sacudió su cabeza volviendo al presente y volviendo al camino hacia los siente ancianos Namekianos.

"¿Están listo?" preguntó el anciano vestido con un chaleco rojo.

Bardock asintió dándole el visto bueno y el anciano convocó al dragón en su nativa lengua desde las masivas esferas del dragón.

El planeta entero vio la noche por primera vez en años. Desde las siente esferas se disparó una birllante luz que hacía forma de espirales, apuntando al cielo. Mientras la luz desaparecía lo que antes ocupaba el aire vacío ahora estaba un enorme dragón. Bien construido para la batalla, y parecía como si apenas pudiera ser tocado por alguien.

"¿Estás seguro que esto funcionará?" Preguntó Celipa tratando de reprimir el miedo.

"Este viaje es nuestra única esperanza." Bardock miró al Diario en su mano.

"Ustedes, quien me han despertado de mi sueño," Su gentil voz de barítono flotó en el viento, "les concederé tres deseos cuales quieran que estén en mi alcance como una bendición por convocarme."

"¿De verdad? Y aquí pensé que ibas a patearnos el trasero." Bardock cruzó sus brazos impresionado con la vista.

"¡MUESTRA MÁS RESPETO QUE ESO A PORUNGA!" el anciano hizo la citación regañándolo. "¡NO INSULTES A ESE MISMO SER QUE ESTÁ A PUNTO DE AYUDARTE!"

"Está bien." Bardock estuvo de acuerdo y sonrió. Este no era el momento de sacar el lado malo de Porunga.

"¿Tienen un deseo listo o no?" preguntó Porunga, impaciente por salir a la superficie.

Bardock dudó mirando el extrañamente colorido césped, preguntándose si esto realmente funcionaría. Luego sintió una mano confortante deslizándose en la suya propia, Celipa era la única de sus compañeras que se había ido con él dejando a los demás. Le dio un pequeño apretón en respuesta ahora seguro de recordar la visión. Si fallaba entonces sería la primera y la dejarían ir.

"Deseo enviar este mensaje," alzó el diario para que el dragón lo viese, "al guerrero más fuerte que esta vida tiene para ofrecer, ¡así sea de esta realidad o no!" Dijo Bardock, sus palabras hacían eco a través del paisaje.

El anciano tradujo de igual manera tan fuerte casi haciendo eco en las extranjeras palabras de Bardock asegurándose que llegaran a los poderosos oídos dragón.

Porunga no dijo nada por un momento y no hizo nada tampoco. Bardock bajó el diario.

Esperaron lo suficiente como para dejar caer una gota de sudor al costado del rostro de Bardock. Tal vez estaba fuera del alcance del poder de Porunga.

Finalmente después de un minuto que se sintió como si hubiera pasado una eternidad, los rojos ojos de Porunga estaban brillando.

"Concedido. Vuelen para ponerse al nivel con mi boca," dijo Porunga.

Bardock miró a sus compañeros, Celipa y sus fieles seguidores, luego a los otros Namekianos que lo ayudaron hasta ahora.

Tomando un gran salto llegó al nivel de los ojos de Porunga.

"Ahora arroja ese mensaje en mi boca," ordenó Porunga.

Bardock arrojó el Diario una vez en su mano consiguiendo un mejor agarre y lo arrojó sobre su hombro con toda fuerza. Una vez lo suficientemente lejos, Porunga brilló una vez más antes de abrir su boca. Ni una pieza de él quedó. Bardock había desarrollado demasiado apego a él para sentirlo aún incluso si estuviera perdido, pero ahora estaba completamente borrado de la existencia.

Mientras Bardock había aterrizado uno de sus seguidores Saiyajin corrió de la base urgentemente. "¡Comandante Celipa! ¡Bardock!"

"¿Qué sucede Tailin?" preguntó Celipa.

"Tenemos que reportarnos en la Base Uno. Es él, ¡él ya ha dejado Vegeta!"

Celipa se volteó hacia los Namekianos primero, "Todavía tienen una oportunidad. Si desean partir ahora todavía están a tiempo."

"Ya dijimos que todos lucharíamos a su lado," dijo el anciano de azul, "lucharemos por nuestro querido planeta y si es necesario por el destino del universo."

Celipa gruñó en frustración antes de voltearse a Bardock. "¿Y tú? ¿Si esto no funciona entonces que harás Bardock?"

Bardock comenzó a incrementar su poder, "Si sucede eso entonces tendré que enfrentarlo otra vez, y esta vez... es para mantenerse."

----------


	2. El Diario

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Mensaje en una botella**

(_Message in a bottle_)

Un fic por Gamest Link

Traducción por Apolonia.

----

----------

Goku rió felizmente mientras volaba por el cielo. Sin ir a ningún lado en particular, ¡sólo para salir de la casa para pasear! Un objeto metálico lo golpeó en la cabeza, que momentáneamente lo aturdió cuando trató de agarrarlo. Frotándose la zona del impacto con una mano, la otra se volcó en el gran disco para examinar todas las áreas.

Su rostro se iluminó cuando pensó que podía ser, "¡Aw! ¡Es un Gameboy!" pero finalmente entonces se dio cuenta que era redondo, "No espera. ¡Hey! Una Playstation." Era redonda y tenía botones así que Goku llegó a la conclusión que eso era lo que era.

Buscó por un interruptor y encontró uno que lo encendía.

Bueno seguro tampoco era una Playstation. El dispositivo liberó un holograma verde con un texto vagamente familiar. Pasó sus manos a través de las fantasmales letras y sólo sintió una cálida luz interrumpiendo algo del texto del proyector.

"¿Dónde he visto estas letras antes?" Se preguntó Goku en voz alta. Finalmente lo golpeó, "¡La nave de Freezer!" La siguió examinando, hurgando con él y golpeándolo un poco por no poder figurar para que era. Afortunadamente el abuso que puso en él no le causó ningún daño. De lo que sea que estuviera hecho era un material bastante resistente.

Luego sonrió, "Se lo llevaré a Bulma. Ella podrá ver que es y entrar en él en caso que se necesite traducir algún código."

Goku se dirigió a la Corporación Cápsula. A toda velocidad.

Una vez allí la Recepcionista dirigió a Goku a uno de los laboratorios del complejo. De seguro que había estado aquí en varias ocasiones pero era muy fácil perderse en un giro equivocado. Dio un fuerte suspiro admitiéndose que _realmente_ estaba perdido y comenzó a caminar por los alrededores con el dispositivo otra vez.

Los mismos símbolos se revelaban pero nada que él pudiera cambiar.

"¿Hola?" dijo una voz familiar.

"Oh, ¡hola Vegeta!" Saludó Goku felizmente.

"¡No te lo estaba diciendo a ti! Eso es lo que ese dispositivo está diciendo."

Goku le parpadeó a Vegeta y luego al texto. La lámpara parpadeó en la cabeza de Goku, "Tú puedes leer la escritura que estaba en la nave de Freezer, ¿o no?"

Vegeta bufó "¡No me lo recuerdes!" Luego se congeló ante el dispositivo, "¿Dónde encontraste eso Kakarotto?" preguntó sorprendido.

"¿Eh?" Goku se volteó al disco confundido, "Bueno sólo estaba volando por ahí pensando en mis asuntos cuando esta Playstation me golpeó en la cabeza."

"¡Idiota!" le gritó él, "¡Eso no es un estúpido videojuego!"

"¿Entonces qué es?" Preguntó Goku tratando de hacer que Vegeta le dijera que era.

"Es un diario."

"¿De verdad?" Goku lo volteó, el texto seguía.

"¡Dame eso!" Vegeta se lo arrebató consiguiendo una aniñada protesta del otro Saiyajin.

Era bastante cómica la manera en que él corrió con él y Goku tratando de alcanzarlo, jugando a alejarse y Goku rogándole que le devuelva el diario. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto no hubiera podido evitar sonreír. Un hombre adulto pidiendo que le devuelvan su Diario, quien no se reiría.

Finalmente Goku se zambulló atrapando al Saiyajin mayor por la cintura y los dos chocaron contra la pared mientras Bulma salía. Sin estar segura con quien hablar por mirar alrededor tomó el disco.

Bulma había levantado el extraño objeto justo cuando Vegeta y Goku miraban hasta que Goku recibió un golpe.

Ellos ni siquiera habían notado su presencia hasta que ella aclaró su garganta. Entonces, rápidamente poniéndose de pie como niños atrapados al romper un jarrón ambos se apuntaron mutuamente. "¡ÉL COMENZÓ!"

"¿Es esto lo que oí sobre un diario?" Sonrió ella.

Goku sudó al escuchar ahora cuan ridículo sonaba, "Um eso es mío." Apuntando al disco.

"No es como ningún diario que he visto."

"No es de este planeta." Declaró Vegeta.

"¿De verdad?" Pensó ella frotándose el mentón.

"Dudo que cualquiera logre-"

"Lo tengo." Bulma anunció interrumpiendo a Vegeta, decepcionándolo.

Miraron al disco, 'Hola' desapareció y apareció una pequeña figura de un hombre en su lugar. No cualquier hombre si no un Saiyajin que tenía un gran parecido a Goku y como en negativo fotográfico: Blanco para el cabello, Verde para el pigmento y más oscuro en la cicatriz de su mejilla izquierda incluso la cola, Azul por la resistencia y bandas en las piernas, Rojo para los pantalones y la armadura luego Marrón para las botas. Pareció respirar pero más allá de eso sólo estaba ahí de pie.

"¡Mujer lo rompiste!" Gritó Vegeta.

Bulma gruñó y comenzó a gritar, "¡No es mujer es Bulma tonto de cabello puntiagudo! ¡Está funcionando bien tal vez sólo se quede en esa imagen!"

Goku tomó sorprendido el disco con la imagen y le echó un mejor vistazo a su yo en miniatura.

"¡Se supone que hace más!" Le gritó en respuesta.

Goku dejó a los dos tener su partido de gritos y buscó un lugar más tranquilo para revisar la imagen.

Encontró un tranquilo laboratorio y dejó el disco en el suelo, sin molestarse en buscar un lugar para sentarse se acomodó en el suelo. Recostándose en su estómago alzó su cabeza y miró fijam e inocentemente a la imagen durante un tiempo. La puerta se abrió y cerró de golpe, sin interrumpir su atención al sentir el ki de Vegeta. Tomó una silla y se acomodó, reflexionando silenciosamente.

"Mi nombre es Bardock," La imagen sorprendió a los dos cuando finalmente reveló su identidad.

"¿Bardock?" Goku alzó una sorprendida ceja, "No puede ser…" Se cayó mientras él continuaba.

"He decidido llevar un diario de algo así como recapitulando mis interacciones de aquí en adelante. Espero que esto eventualmente," Bardock alzó su mano, "no se vuelva una súplica de ayuda como ya he previsto," Entonces volvió a su posición.

"Soy un miembro de una raza de guerreros mercenarios conocidos como Saiyajin del planeta Vegeta. Esta historia comienza el mismo día que mi tripulación y yo aniquilamos a los habitantes de un planeta conocido como Kannassa donde recibí por primera vez este... curso."

"¿Aniquilar?" Goku angostó sus ojos, "¡Eso es horrible!"

"Hmm…" Vegeta se volteó a la imagen, "Un verdadero Saiyajin."

"Uno había sobrevivido dejándome en el proceso de pasar por un curso de capacidades psíquicas. Si bien dentro del tanque de regeneración vi cosas que parecían tan reales a diferencia de cualquier sueño que he experimentado. Todos mis sentidos eran fácilmente manipulados por ese momento de la visión."

"Pude ver a mi hijo más joven Kakarotto convertirse en un gran guerrero Saiyajin. Uno que cualquier Saiyajin estaría orgulloso, sin embargo, cargando un oscuro futuro para todo el universo. Tal vez no hay nada que encontrar inquietante... aún. La nave de Freezer quedó atrapada en una tormenta galáctica la que miré con propia diversión hasta que vi al bastardo recuperarse, y jugando con la idea de destruir Vegeta. No se trataba sólo de una visión que recibí si no más bien entró en la mente de otras personas. Billones de personas, miles de planetas bajo el dominio Saiyajin. Dos guerreros casi dorados luchando en una batalla épica y demoliendo un planeta alienígeno en el proceso. Hubo más que la visión," Bardock bajó la mirada decepcionado, "y como un sueño no todo se puede recordar. Fin de la primera entrada."

----------


	3. Demasiado Lejos: La Tierra

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Mensaje en una botella**

(_Message in a bottle_)

Un fic por Gamest Link

Traducción por Apolonia.

----

----------

"¡AH!" gritó Goku, pateó al disco cambiando las posiciones ahora estaba atascado en avance rápido.

"¡Kakarotto!" Regañó Vegeta en busca del diario tratando de arreglarlo, "¡idiota!"

"¿Por qué demonios tiene que sonar como un hámster en helio?" Goku trató de ayudar presionando los botones al azar.

"Qué," Vegeta bateó las manos de Goku lejos entonces finalmente logró detenerlo en la última entrada.

"Entrada número cincuenta y tres," dijo Bardock doblando las piernas y descansando su cabeza en una mano, escondiendo sus ojos. La figura miniatura parecía arrepentida.

"¡Hey, lo arreglaste!" Goku se alegró y luego cambió a preocupación, "¿Por qué se ve tan deprimido?"

"¡Deja de hacer preguntas y presta atención!"

"¡Sheesh! Eres peor que Chi-chi durante una película."

----------

Bardock había sido enviado directo a la Tierra para explorar el planeta. Se convirtió en una noma hacer que un Saiyajin vaya y revise lo que sería un nuevo territorio. No que el Rey Kakarotto lo necesite.

----------

"¡REY KAKAROTTO!" Dijeron al unísono.

"Vegeta, ¿cuánto lo adelantaste?" Preguntó Goku.

"¿Yo? ¡Tú pateaste la maldita cosa!"

"Oh sí, ¿huh? Bueno supongo que podemos mirar esto primero antes de volver."

"¡Quiero saber cuando un idiota como tú se convirtió en REY!"

Goku lo cayó, "Quiero escuchar esta parte."

----------

Bardock había esperado no aterrizar en el medio de una ciudad aunque sin embargo ese no fue el caso. Por una parte quería evitar la atención, dos: no quiso dar explicaciones. Afortunadamente no había necesidad de dar explicaciones en tanto muchas personas se juntaron a investigar y se sorprendieron mientras él emergía de su nave.

Ignorando los sorprendidos rostros Bardock salió del cráter y caminó hacia un lado como si fuera ocurrencia diaria. Esa pequeña perturbación causó un número de accidentes de vehículos.

Como sucedería Yamcha —uno de los mayores defensores de la Tierra— sucedió estar al frente del montón de visitantes.

Se volteó siendo bien pateado de su camino de la ya abierta puerta.

"¡Vas a pagar por eso!" Gritó al recién llegado. Sabiendo que no era de este planeta al sentir un ki que nunca había sentido.

Bardock no dijo nada pero buscó su Scouter y sólo bufó en decepción ante el penoso poder de pelea. "Apenas merece mi tiempo," y se alejó.

"¡Por qué tú!" Yamcha se lanzó a Bardock pero él era más rápido saltando a tiempo mientras él se chocaba en la baldosa en donde Bardock había estado de pie hace un momento.

"¡Yamcha ten cuidado!" Dijo el gato mientras salía de los restos del avión, "¡este sujeto es rápido!"

El recién llegado miró a su alrededor, demasiada gente. Si no fuera por el nuevo edicto del Rey de mantener vivo a los habitantes para sus posteriores 'servicios', no hubiera tenido problema en hacerse cargo de Yamcha aquí y ahora.

Atípicamente huyendo de la escena Bardock dejó la ciudad y se fue a un ahora menos poblada. Incluso sin saber que este sujeto lo estaba siguiendo. Aterrizando sobre una cornisa con vistas a la ciudad frente a su rostro.

"¡No creas que huyendo te salvará de esto! ¡Todavía vas a pagar por mi coche destrozado perdedor!"

"Créeme." Sonrió Bardock, "tendrás mucho más que preocuparte que sólo un simple vehículo reventado," luego invadió la mente de Yamcha obteniendo tanta información como pudo.

Había otros guerreros, algunos que podían enfilar a los soldados Saiyajin —si elegían unírseles. La Tierra estaba llena de tecnologías que podían ser muy útiles. Un Namekiano manteniendo la posición de un Dios y algo sobre unas semillas de recuperación... Fue pateado, "¡Sal de mi cabeza!"

Yamcha cayó al suelo apretando su cabeza, recibiendo una migraña asesina obligando salir al intruso, impresionando a Bardock. Casi nadie tenía semejante disciplina mental para patearlo— o siquiera detectarlo.

"No tanto como un desafío físico, pero tienes una mente bastante disciplinada."

"¿Qué acabas de hacer conmigo?" Yamcha se puso de pie sosteniendo el lado derecho de su cabeza viendo doble.

Bardock ignoró su pregunta, "tienes una oportunidad" dijo él, en un intento de salvarlo, "puedes unírteme en conquistar a este planeta o puedes caer en manos del Rey Kakarotto cuando tome este mundo."

"¡No otro de ustedes!" Yamcha se quejó poniéndose en su posición de lobo, "¡Puedes irte olvidando!"

"Mala suerte,"

Incluso si Yamcha se encontrara con todas su fuerzas no se hubiera acercado a la de Bardock. Sólo en una fracción de segundo él golpeó ambos puños de Yamcha a los lados rompiendo tres costillas y enviando al terrícola en su propio cráter profundo.

Estaba fuera de la cuenta y antes que el scouter se apagara Bardock sintió otro dirigirse a su dirección.

Tristemente, este era más fuerte y procedía de una niña.

Recordando la regla Bardock se quitó el scouter y miró a su mejilla con lágrimas cayéndole antes de irse. No sería mucho antes que se volvieran a encontrar.

----------

"¿Bardock encontró a Yamcha?" Goku preguntó encontrándolo extraño.

"Que manera de señalar lo obvio." Vegeta giró sus ojos.

"Eso no es exactamente lo que quise decir. Eso quiere decir que los demás se manejaron igual de bien a su manera." Goku siguió pensando, "¿Quién es la niña?"

----------

Noticias de la llegada de Bardock llegaron rápidamente a los mejores luchadores. Aún todos menos dos aparecieron, sus luchadores más fuertes y la joven niña.

"¡Espera!" Dijo Bardock, "Incluso si te ocupas de mí todavía hay una gran diferencia y más guerreros poderosos con los que te tendrás que enfrentar."

"¿Quieres decir el Rey Kakarotto?" Yamcha dijo completamente recuperado sin haber pasado siquiera dos días.

"Exactamente, Yamcha," Bardock le sonrió al sorprendido Yamcha incluso mientras él le fruncía el ceño en respuesta.

"¡Estuviste leyendo mi mente!" Yamcha gritó violentamente.

"¡Él es un psíquico!" señaló la bella mujer de cabello oscuro.

"Déjenme adivinar del más fuerte al más débil." Ofreció Bardock para pasar el tiempo, "Krillin, Tien, Chi-chi,-

----------

"¡CHI-CHI!" Goku cayendo de la incredulidad.

"¿Tu mujer siendo uno de los mejores luchadores de la Tierra?" El ojo de Vegeta se torció en el simple pensamiento de Chi-chi siendo capaz de volar, y golpeando a todos.

"¡Wow!" Goku se irguió riendo nerviosamente, "ella tenía el potencial. Quiero decir la última vez que tuvimos una buena pelea fue en el Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales."

----------

"Choutzu, Yajarobi —mala suerte que sólo sean terrícolas, y por último por supuesto es Yamcha."

Yamcha gruñó.

"Él único que falta es el Namek Piccolo, ¿pero quien es la niña?"

Esto envió escalofríos al guerrero de la Tierra. Tragaron su miedo prepararon sus posturas en silencio.

Bardock estaba distraído por una visión, Chi-chi estaba envuelta. Tristemente caería por un desviado amistoso fuego que Kakarotto estaría desconsolado de este.

Sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió al cielo.

Él está aquí. Todos lo sintieron y temblaron interiormente.

La nave era un minúsculo punto en el cielo mientras descendía desde el espacio. Un momento después una nave como la de Freezer sopló sobre sus cabezas y una solitaria figura apareció.

Todos esperaban que Bardock esté complacido de ver a su Rey, pero la mirada en su rostro era sombría. Este planeta terminaría como los demás, sólo otro juguete para Kakarotto.

El Rey Kakarotto era diferente del primero. Compartían un parecido pero tenía cabello dorado y ojos verdes. El Rey Kakarotto el Súper Saiyajin.

----------

Vegeta había sacudido a Goku por el cuello. "¡Voy a matarte Kakarotto!"

"¡Hey! Tal vez. Él no. Sea. Tan. Podero-so." Goku trató de decir algo a través de la sacudida.

----------

El Rey ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a los demás, tenía sus ojos fijos en la mujer. Sintiendo esto Bardock movió sus ojos a Kakarotto y luego Chi-chi. Simplemente genial, pensó, Kakarotto está enamorado de la mujer.

"Entonces Bardock, ¿es esto lo mejor que este planeta tiene para ofrecer?" sonrió el Rey Kakarotto, sin poner atención a nada más excepto a su actual interés.

"Desgraciadamente sí, su alteza," Bardock dijo refiriéndose a los guerreros.

"¿Cómo va esta vez?"

Bardock suspiró, "No sé ni siquiera por qué lo pregunta. Usted gana-" La visión se interrumpió mientras Bardock arrojaba una bola de energía. Él la alejó, "No participo."

"¡Maldito imbécil!" dijo Tien indignado.

"Gracias padre." Dijo el Rey Kakarotto.

"¡¿Padre?!" Dijeron todos sorprendidos.

"Si él es el rey entonces..." Krillin se interrumpió confundido y luego rascó su calva cabeza pensativo.

El Rey Kakarotto se acercó más a Chi-chi. Por alguna extraña razón esto enojó un poco a Bardock, sintiéndose él mismo atraído a ella, ¿celos? Chi-chi angostó sus ojos amenazadoramente, "¿Qué te parece venir conmigo y dejar esta bola de polvo atrás?"

"¡OLVÍDALO IDIOTA!" Chi-chi lo abofeteó duramente girando su cabeza a la izquieda.

No había miedo en esta mujer. Las mujeres primero, esto comenzaba la batalla por la Tierra.

Bardock se enojó aún más pero luchó para contenerlo (por más de una razón). Los luchadores de la Tierra estaban animándola y ella parecía tener la batalla a su favor. El problema por supuesto era que Kakarotto estaba jugando con ella como siempre hacía con su presa. Golpe por golpe, patada por patada, bloqueos y esquivos parecían bastante bien aún. Incluso si ella peleaba como uno de los muchachos sus movimientos eran mucho más agraciados.

El Rey Kakarotto arrojó su capa y disparó, Chi-chi juntó su ki en una bola de energía. Interesante, su nivel de poder se había incrementado juntando sus manos. Se volteó y movió su mano, empujando la esfera hacia adelante.

Él la esquivo y la tomó de su muñeca. Ella luchó para liberarse, con una tajada en el cuello estuvo libre, y volvió al planeta en un gran cráter. Aún viva pero más para mantenerse a salvo, Kakarotto claramente tenía otras ideas para ella, como tomarla como si compañera.

Bardock esperó que esto no sea otra locura.

El resto de los peleadores en condiciones alzaron vuelo y fueron a donde el Rey Kakarotto. Yamcha fue hacia Bardock otra vez esperando su venganza. Había pasado un tiempo desde que Bardock había sido incluido en una la pelea —el Rey Kakarotto usualmente lo dejaba fuera de eso debido a ser tan valioso. Sólo deseó tener un oponente más fuerte, ese gato volador hubiera sido más un desafío.

Una redonda cámara de Kakarotto fue separada por todos, fue hacia el pequeño payaso pero un pequeño sujeto lo golpeó en la espalda, quemándolo. Kakarotto chocó contra el otro lado del acantilado.

Tien apareció y alzó sus manos a los lados de su cara, "¡KI KO HU!"

Enceguecido, Krillin apareció tomando ventaja arrojando algunos golpes, olvidándose completamente de su pequeño amigo que casi era aplastado por el Saiyajin. Kakarotto había golpeado a Krillin en la nariz, er, o donde debía haber habido una. Haciéndolo retroceder y Kakarotto lo empujó completamente cuando Krillin fue sacado de la imagen del Disco.

Los instintos paternales de Bardock lo habían pateado y echó a Kakarotto fuera del camino. Bardock sufrió la pérdida de una cola, enfureciendo al Rey y desintegrando al primero en venir volando hacia él —Choutzu.

"¡No! ¡Choutzu!" Gritó Tien. Momentáneamente aturdido por la pérdida y luego despegando completo de rabia.

Bardock aterrizó en el suelo y los miró desde ahí. El dolor nunca había sido una cuestión sólo haber perdido su cola le hacía más difícil contener su poder oculto. Bardock tomó unos superficiales respiros, incapaz totalmente de entender este incremento de ki, tratando de suprimirlo.

Chi-chi despertó y subió a ver la batalla sobre su cabeza. Estaba aliviado de verla viva pero quería salvarla de su destino. Estaba a punto de volar y unírseles cuando él tomó sus dos muñecas.

"¿Qué?" Chi-chi se volteó a Bardock, "¡Hey salte de mí!"

"No tengo intenciones de causarte ningún daño."

"¡Seriamente lo dudo!"

Bardock trató otra vez de cambiar el futuro, "Si te vas de aquí ahora podrías tener una oportunidad."

"¿Por qué estás...?" Chi-chi estaba confundida, luego sacudió sus sentimientos, "lo siento, pero pelearé junto a mis hermanos. No me voy a rendir."

Bardock suspiró dejándola ir. Ella competiría con cualquier mujer Saiyajin, eso la hacía más atractiva, dejándola ir arrepentido.

Chi-chi miró hacia atrás manteniendo los ojos en Bardock, luego se unió a los muchachos en la batalla. ¿Atracción?

Yamcha fue abofeteado, Krillin pateado en el estómago, Tien golpeado en la espalda y Chi-chi recibió el siguiente puño. El único en la pelea se volteó en todo a Melee. Krillin se agarró detrás del Rey Kakarotto poniéndolo en un Full Nelson, ambos Chi-chi y Yamcha tomaron una pierna en el aire.

"¡Hazlo Tien!"

"¿Qué hay de todos ustedes?"

"¡Sólo hazlo pagar mientras lo tenemos!" ordenó Chichi.

Tien juntó sus manos formando un triángulo. "¡TRIPE KI KO HU!"

El gran disparo de energía fue liberado y golpeó con semejante fuerza que casi suelta a Yamcha y a Chi-chi de las piernas del Rey Kakarotto. Tien estuvo a punto de enviar otro cuando el Rey Kakarotto puso una mano en su frente, con el dedo índice y medio extendido. Materializándose detrás de Tien y pateando a Yamcha rompiendo la concentración de Tien.

Krillin y Chi-chi se separaron y el Rey Kakarotto fue por Krillin. Para ser el más pequeño estaba siendo el más problemático y lo agarro en su puño. Chi-chi trató de golpear la espalda del Rey Kakarotto esperando que deje salir a su amigo en vano. Tien y Yamcha se apuraron en embestir sus cabezas en su espalda para liberar a Krillin.

Los ojos de Bardock se ampliaron ante la información. Esto era todo. El tiempo para intervenir pero él no se podía mover, incapaz de comprender porque no podía... o no lo hacía.

Krillin juntó el ki en la punta de sus dedos y disparó su arma. La meta mortal para el corazón del Rey Kakarotto, cuan simbólico, el Rey Kakarotto se alejó y la desvió hacia ella.

"¡NO!" El Rey Kakarotto estaba atónito. Todas las posibilidades futuras se desvanecieron cuando Chi-chi descendió al suelo. La primera vez que sintió un fracaso.

"N-no," dijo Krillin horrorizado, claramente un accidente que costó la vida de uno de sus amigos.

Bardock ya no estaba congelado y se dirigió hacia la escena liberado por alguien o algo.

Bardock estaba al borde de liberar toda la ira embotellada dentro de él. Tomando cualquier control que tenía. Sosteniendo a Chi-chi y echando un vistazo a la mejor luchadora de la Tierra. De pie por su amado planeta, no olvidaría prontamente su valentía. Luego amablemente acomodó su cuerpo.

No otra vez. No podría soportar ver otra batalla como esta y despegó.

Para su sorpresa un niño corrió a la vista. El mismo que pastoreó antes, la más joven estudiante de la mujer Videl Satan. No la olvidaría tampoco, con el largo cabello en inocentes mechas.

"¡Tú!" El Rey Kakarotto se volteó hacia el aún atónito Krillin, culpándolo y borrando su existencia.

No había más juego sino una masacre.

"¡Señorita Chi-chi!" Dijo Videl en shock, luego se volteó al Rey Kakarotto lista para pelear...

Su batalla tuvo lugar pero para entonces Bardock ya había cruzado al otro lado del planeta.

Estaba ahí, él pudo haberlo cambiado ¿pero porqué no hizo nada? Se preguntó Bardock culpándose. Se lamentó por el Rey y Príncipe Vegeta, innumerables guerreros que a lo largo de los años habían caído y ahora Chi-chi y la niña Videl.

Él lo vio. Que le sucedería a este planeta, a los habitantes privados de su libertad, sin más remedio que vivir como esclavos bajo el mando de Kakarotto, otro planeta para jugar con la vida de las personas.

Bardock cerró sus ojos esperando saber el progreso de la niña. Chi-chi estaba donde él la había dejado y Videl ahora en sus brazos... casi como madre e hija durmiendo pacíficamente...

Suficiente es suficiente, Bardock inconscientemente juntó energía sobre su cabeza de manera muy parecida a la bola de muerte de Freezer y la arrojó al océano. Para el momento que se dio cuenta lo que había hecho era muy tarde para hundirse en el fondo.

El último en saludar a Kakarotto fue Piccolo, el más fuerte de la Tierra. Echó un vistazo a los guerreros caídos, "Más vale tarde que nunca, supongo."

"¿Estás listo?" Dijo el Rey Kakarotto oscuramente-

Una brillante luz se sumió en el horizonte.

----------

Escuchó tranquilamente y parcialmente haciendo luego por esos guerreros en las palabras de Bardock, luego se volteó hacia quien apretaba sus dientes enfurecido.

"¡QUIEN ERA YO PARA JUGAR A SER DIOS CON EL PLANETA!" Gritó Bardock lleno de remordimiento. No se había movido de su posición pero bajó su mano de su ojo a su boca. Revelando unas tristes lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

Era la primera vez para ellos que habían visto a un Saiyajin emocionarse.

"Todo lo que se perdió..." Susurró Bardock, y entonces algo notó algo tras él. "Si sólo estas cosas pudieran conceder deseos..."

"Uh-" Goku estaba sin palabras viendo el gran mármol. "¡Una Esfera del Dragón!"

"¿Qué?" Vegeta volteó su cabeza al diario y era suficientemente seguro que Bardock estaba sosteniendo una Esfera del Dragón.

"Desearía poder deshacer mi error de cancelar completamente la Tierra y restaurar a todos los habitantes que cayeron ese día. Aún así, dudo que hiciera alguna diferencia para el resto de nuestro sufriente universo."

"¿De dónde vino eso?" Preguntó Goku. "¡Si la Tierra fue destruida entonces Kami lo hubiera sido también!"

"Demasiado pequeño para ser Namekiano," señaló Vegeta.

"He estado juntando estas todos estos años en todo el universo. Vasto conocimiento se fue con la Tierra incluyendo alguna manera de como usarlas. Fin de la entrada cincuenta y tres."

Goku tomó el diario queriéndolo apagarlo, pero parte de él quería saber más aún si lo enojaba. Presionó algo como un botón a la izquierda en el portal de juegos y vio un menú.

"¡Hey! ¡Encontré el menú!" Dijo poniendo el destino de la Tierra otra vez en su mente.

"Ve a la parte antes que tú supuestamente asumieras el poder."

"Pero está numerado. ¿Qué tal la número cuatro?"

----------


	4. Entrada 4: El mundo se escapa

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Mensaje en una botella**

(_Message in a bottle_)

Un fic por Gamest Link

Traducción por Apolonia.

----

----------

"¡Ahora no patees eso otra vez!" Regañó Vegeta. "¡A nadie le gusta que le arruinen las cosas! Excepto a los imbéciles. Es como leer el primer capítulo y luego ignorar todos hasta el último capítulo."

"Lo sé." Goku bajó su mirada pidiendo disculpas.

"Ya que salteamos demasiadas la entrada cincuenta y tres no tenía ningún sentido."

"Sí, lo sé." Goku volteó su atención al diario, "Como estas otras Esferas del Dragón. Aparentemente lo otro me hizo también Súper Saiyajin, los demás lo hicieron bien hasta entonces y tú muerto-"

"¡OH SÓLO ARRANCA LA MALDITA COSA!" Gritó Vegeta.

"¡Está bien!" Dijo Goku asombrado. "¿No puedes al menos ser más amable? Sabes que tu "Por favor" y "Gracias" te llevarán a un más largo camino."

Vegeta bufó, y Goku sólo se encogió al mostrar el siguiente.

"Entrada número cuatro," Dijo Bardock trayendo un puño a su boca, "Sé que no he sido muy coherente con esto. Han pasado dos años desde que empecé esta cosa." Y bajó su mano, "Oh bien. Sinceramente preferiría ser conocido por mis luchas, algo que gané en lugar de mi," se torció tratando de recordar como decirlo, "Sensación Extra Sensorial, algo que me fue simplemente dado.

La palabra de mi más recientemente encontrada habilidad rápidamente se extendió alrededor de Vegeta como una plaga. Tenía la esperanza que fuera sutil, pero este no era el caso y de vez en cuando se escapaba. La mayoría de las veces sólo se la entendía como burla —especialmente alrededor de las personas más odiosas. Definitivamente se filtró tan lejos como Freezer pufo despedirlo como un rumor. Aunque yo nunca había que podría tomar el interés del Rey Vegeta.

Vamos, soy un Saiyajin de tercera clase después de todo. ¿Qué querría la realeza con un clase baja?

Como parte de un ejército cinco elites me fueron ordenadas directamente después de mi más reciente misión, y me pusieron a prueba. El truco era que no podían decir nada más que eso.

Apenas había salido de mi nave y mi pista de aterrizaje estaba rodeada de cinco Elites. "Bardock, vienes con nosotros." Sólo al mirar a este sujeto supe que no me iba a gustar.

"¿Para qué?" Pregunté, necesitando más convencimiento.

"Has sido citado específicamente por el Rey King Vegeta." dijo 'Nuff.

Asintiéndole a Toma para tener a los demás procediendo sin mí, me alejé con estos escoltas.

El largo camino fue tranquilo, pero ese no era el caso en el campo del pensamiento. Averiguaría por que el Rey me convocó. Afortunadamente ninguno de ellos tenía mentes muy disciplinadas y eran como libros abiertos, sólo toma uno y léelo.

El que le había hablado antes, Sentro, el que lideraba, se quejó, _¿por qué tenemos que salvaguardar este bajo nivel de suciedad en el camino hacia el palacio?_ Entonces respondió su propia pregunta, _Y de nuevo, el Rey Vegeta lo quería hacer llegar a su trono sin una escaramuza._ Extraño voy a admitir, considerando que mi nivel de poder apenas competía con el de ellos y no había necesidad de su protección.

Me ha enviado a una serie de numerosas difíciles misiones seguramente que ya sepan que mi poder crece.

Otro a su derecha se preguntaba, _No hay manera que a este clase baja se le conceda semejante don._

Había mucha charla cuestionando el rumor. Pero lo que me molestaba en su mayoría era la elite Saiyajin tras de mí. Todo el tiempo revisándome. Luego sus pensamientos se volvieron perturbantemente gráficos cuando perdí mi paciencia. "REVISEN EL TRASERO DE ALGUIEN MÁS, ¡IDIOTAS!"

Todos se voltearon en sorpresa luego rieron para salvar a la elite que yo apuntaba. Él frunció el ceño no porque yo estaba revelando su estilo de vida —ya todos lo sabían— sólo por ser rechazado.

El Rey Vegeta de haber sido muy indulgente acerca de su personal.

No fue sorprendente que el Rey Vegeta estuviera sentado en su trono dando órdenes. Eso fue hasta que ordenó a todos excepto por él y por mí. Hubo un par de protestas pero todos en la cámara del trono hicieron como se ordenó, compartiendo abiertamente sus sucias miradas conmigo en su camino hacia afuera.

El Rey Vegeta estaba sentado ahí descansando su cabeza en su mano izquierda en una manera contemplativa. El dedo del medio y los demás cubrían su boca —él estaba estudiándome. No estaba seguro que hacer, nunca había estado alrededor de la realeza. Fue entonces que decidí arrodillarme y bajar mi mirada al suelo de mármol.

"_¿Cómo es que este clase baja reciba semejante don?"_ Su voz repercutió en todos sus pensamientos. _"¿Qué lo hace tan merecedor de la habilidad?"_

"¿Bardock es?" Se puso de pie iniciando una conversación y dando un gran salto. "Puedes levantarte," Así lo hice poniéndome cara a cara con el Rey de todos los Saiyajin, "Probablemente te estás preguntando porque te he invitado con semejantes soldados a mi sala de trono." Él estaba eligiendo sus palabras sabiamente.

"No realmente, no." Respondí sinceramente.

"Realmente," él alzó una inquisitiva ceja, "¿entonces sabes porque estás aquí?"

"Seguro, Sentro me dijo." Esta vez mentí.

El Rey Vegeta sonrió. Él sabe algo, "Interesante, ¿alguna vez los presentó?"

"No." Francamente no le iba a seguir mintiendo al Rey de todos los Saiyajin, incluso él tenía mi respeto.-

El Rey se dirigió otra vez a su trono. No me gusta que nadie me de la espalda, "Mis hombres raramente desobedecen mis órdenes. Se les dijo que no digan nada hasta convocarte. Así que es verdad." Concluyó.

"Así que lo imaginó." Dije, en el momento no pareció insultante.

El Rey Vegeta tomó su asiento, "Sólo he escuchado rumores, perdóneme. Tenía que estar seguro."

¿Por qué el Rey de todos los Saiyajin se mostraría tan respetuoso a un soldado de tercera clase?

"Seguro." Dije, entendiendo a cierto grado.

"No hay más necesidad de seguir probándote. Es tu don de ver las cosas lo que llamó mi atención. Hay un problema-"

"Escuche," interrumpí mientras mi estómago me quemaba, "Sólo pregunte que es lo que necesita así me puedo ir de aquí." No quise realmente faltarle el respeto.

"Hmm?" El Rey Vegeta angostó sus ojos con una ruda acción. "Qué puede ser más importante que-"

Mi estómago no lo pudo evitar. Ni siquiera pude mirar al Rey Vegeta y cerré mis ojos avergonzado.

"Veo. Seré rápido entonces. ¿Mi hijo el Príncipe Vegeta seguirá un buen camino?"

Eso me sorprendió.

Una rápida mirada dijo que el Rey Vegeta aún amaría a su hijo a pesar de todo, pero aún estaba ese problema de mantener la sangre corriendo. Incluso ese guarda espalda de él, Nappa, tenía una cuestionable influencia.

Leer las mentes era fácil pero era más sencillo tratar de manejar la premonición. La habitación había cambiado y pude seguir al Príncipe Vegeta sin ir en detalle gráfico. Sí, había un número de mujeres pero ninguna permanente. Parte de su futuro permanecía nublado. Aún así, confirmaría lo que vi.

"Sí, un buen número de mujeres."

Él exhaló con alivio. Ahora la siguiente pregunta, "¿alcanzará el Príncipe Vegeta el legendario nivel?"

Sin estar seguro exactamente porque mi hijo más joven Kakarotto esta envuelto en esta visión. Aquí en el salón del trono el Príncipe Vegeta se transformaba con su dorado cabello y sus ojos coloreados en jade con un poder extremadamente alto. La visión se desvanecía y el Rey reaparecía en su trono. "Sí, lo hará."

No pasó mucho más después excepto por una rápida negociación. Sería concedido con acceso libre al palacio cuando yo quiera, o cuando me llamen. Algo sobre ser un asesor, realmente no lo recuerdo muy bien, mi estómago tomó gran parte de mí y me perdí un importante número de detalles.

Como una última prueba el Príncipe Vegeta había entrado e interrumpido. "¡Padre! ¿Por qué están todos los pasillos completamente llenos de Elites enfurecidas?"

El Rey Vegeta sonrió, "Vegeta este es Bardock." Los presentó.

El Príncipe Vegeta volteó su atención en mi dirección y frunció su nariz en disgusto, "¿un clase baja?"

Cedí respeto al joven Príncipe. Los insultos en rango casi nunca me congelaban.

"Sí, bueno él es uno de nuestros Asesores ahora."

"Déjame adivinar este es Bardock el psíquico. ¡No puedo creer que estés cayendo en esto!" Me señaló, "Sabes que está usando esta estúpida historia sólo para entrar al palacio."

Una sonrisa cruzó mi rostro, odiándolo por meterse en mi posición. "Nunca intenté llegar tan lejos, Príncipe Vegeta. Pero puedo asegurarle que no es una mentira."

"¿Hmm? ¡Pruébalo!" Dijo alzando sus brazos de una manera que no hacía falta preguntar. _Dudo que este falso sepa donde puse mi medallón de la última misión._ "Está bien," el Príncipe acomodó su mente pero antes que él preguntase yo respondí.

"¿No está en los cojines de su trono?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó confundido, pero él me escuchó.

Resistiendo a girarle el ojo supe que no iría a revisarlo él mismo. Nadie estaba permitido a estar cerca del trono excepto si eran de sangre noble o tenían un alto rango. Descarté eso, tal vez ejercitando esta nueva posición iba a recuperarme a mí mismo. No hubo objeciones.

Estaba entre los cojines y profundamente fuera de vista. Lo saqué y le mostré la posesión perdida del Príncipe.

Su reacción... shock, y luego le dio una nerviosa mirada a su padre quien no parecía tan feliz por la falta de responsabilidad de su hijo.

Supongo que eso es por ahora. Entrada cuatro fuera," El estómago de Bardock gruñó otra vez y suspiró.

"¿Consejero?" Preguntó Goku.

"Qué de-" Vegeta estaba atónito.

"¿Algo malo?" Goku se volteó al otro Saiyajin.

"Antes de ser enviado a mi misión con Freezer, ahí fue donde encontré mi Medallón."

"¿De verdad? No tenía idea que ustedes dos se conocían."

"Nunca lo hicimos. ¿No es obvio que es esta cosa?" Vegeta permaneció en silencio para dejar pensar a Goku.

El laboratorio quedó en silencio, Goku no tenía idea.

Vegeta suspiró, "¡Esta cosa no es de nuestra realidad! Alguna clase de extraño universo alternativo o algo," supuso.

----------


	5. Reunión y Supervivencia

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Mensaje en una botella**

(_Message in a bottle_)

Un fic por Gamest Link

Traducción por Apolonia.

----

----------

"¡Ya está, papá!" Gohan caminó para ver a su padre jugando con algún tipo de disco de video juego, "¿Qué es eso?" preguntó curioso.

"¿Crees que podría ayudarme con este diario?" Goku lo agarró torpemente otra vez.

"Pensé que era un video juego." dijo Gohan echando un mejor vistazo.

"¿Por qué todos piensan eso?" dijo Vegeta tomando su atención, "Estamos tratando de averiguar lo que hace aquí."

"No es como cualquier diario que he visto alguna vez." Gohan lo tomó y presionó el botón 'correcto' que estaría en un sistema portátil.

"Entrada número quince." Una imagen de Bardock reapareció.

"Espera, si es un diario por qué tú-" Gohan fue callado groseramente. Se encogió de hombros y se sentó tranquilamente junto a su padre y escuchó.

Nuestras órdenes provenían directamente de Freezer mismo para dirigirse al planeta Corona. Supuestamente sus habitantes eran extremadamente poderosos haciéndolo uno de los planetas más difícil de limpiar. Uno de sus pocos burócratas debió tener realmente que fastidiar, porque todo lo que obtuve fue unos pequeños signos de vida. Sin embargo, las órdenes eran órdenes y tendríamos que ir sin decir nada.

Realmente odio a ese pendejo.

A lo largo de la estratosfera hubo varios que se habían equivocado pensando en que las naves eran estrellas a las que disparar o para disminuir a desechos. Yo no. No pude averiguar porque había tantas juntas en Corona al mismo tiempo. Por extraño que parezca, todos los nosotros teníamos una cosa en común éramos todos Saiyajin de tercera clase.

Una vez que aterrizamos el planeta conoció la muerte, un aroma familiar después de unas semanas. "Parece que el trabajo fue hecho por nosotros," Toma comentó ante la masacre tras las naves.

La atención de Pubukin se dirigió al cielo y más pasaban por arriba. Todos los scouters se apagaban, sólo leyendo a los recién llegados.

Mi equipo y yo fuimos a la búsqueda de cualquier otro signo de vida que necesitara de nuestra atención. Lo único que pude recoger fue esa leve señal de vida que todavía permanecía indetectable para nuestros instrumentos. Algo al respecto parecía familiar.

"¡Hey Bardock!" Celipa, o como yo prefiero llamarla Fasha —siempre odio ese nombre— llamó, "¿Crees que si podemos encontrar a uno de estos horribles sujetos vivos averiguaremos lo que sucedió?"

Sin estar seguro porque no pensé en eso, "revisa la zona entonces."

Después de horas de buscar nada, ni siquiera un pequeño pulso. Todo lo que quedaba era vegetación. ¿No era hora de comenzar a atar cabos de qué sucedió?

Estaba más cerca ahora, pero ese pequeño signo de vida ya no era pequeño. Hizo su presencia apareciendo en un pequeño crujido de arbustos, asustando a Fasha en su posición. Era difícil no sonreír, sobre todo ahora que estaba seguro quien era.

"No te preocupes," dije, "tiene un nivel de pelea de al menos cinco mil."

Fasha se alivió revisando su scouter, "Cinco mil veintitrés." Aunque era la más débil había llegado a los seis mil.

Raditz y su equipo de cuatro despegaron al cielo, "Veo que ustedes imbéciles están también aquí."

Raditz nunca fue un gran líder y casi nunca fue tomado en serio debido a su lamentable nivel de pelea. Es casi un desperdicio, una verdadera vergüenza pero el único buen punto en él es que es inteligente. Posiblemente la razón de ser tan débil, siempre superando a sus oponentes y saliendo con apenas pequeños rasguños.

""¿No es esta uno de tu liga?" dije, "Incluso la cosa que acechan en los arbustos derrotarte."

"¡Cállate!" Raditz era fácil de ofuscar, claramente heredó mi temperamento.

Él finalmente emergió de los arbustos sorprendiéndonos a todos. Cuando ví su poder la última vez era un 23. En una madrugada saltó de un 2.3 pero ellos incluso lo echaron en lugar de estudiar la anormalidad. Sólo ocho y ya estaba en cinco mil. Al igual que todos los demás aquí.

"Eres tú." Kakarotto dijo manteniendo sus ojos en mí. Después de todos estos años de estar separados había alguna clase de conexión entre nosotros. Él sabía que yo venía.

"Lindo ver lo que hiciste con Corona," dije simplemente con una sonrisa, sin estar completamente seguro que decir. He hecho esto de reuniones antes pero esta vez era diferente, no podía entender porque.

Él bufó, "y que." Kakarotto estaba decepcionado con nuestra reunión, "No eres tan rudo como mis sueños te hicieron ser."

"¿Sabías que él estaba aquí?" Raditz interrumpió, celosamente abofeteado en toda su voz.

Para empeorar la situación para él, mi hijo mayor Turles apareció con su tripulación de no-Saiyajin. Era un líder, sin embargo ¿era hijo?

La verdad es Turles es un clon, una de las ideas brillantes de Freezer para robar ADN de guerreros al azar y clonarlos para su súper ejército elite. De todos los que hizo, sólo el tres por ciento sobrevivió. Desde que el programa apenas cumplió con sus expectativas vertía a los tontos a sus orígenes. Había un montón de problemas para explicar a un niño que ni siquiera conocía a mi compañera. Ella eventualmente se encariñó con él casi criándolo como a nuestro primer hijo, mientras esperaba a Raditz.

No un hijo sino un clon el cual Raditz tenía muchas dificultades al competir. Ahora que Kakarotto volvió esto sólo hace que la rivalidad sea más interesante.

"¿Kakarotto?" Turles estaba sorprendido como el resto de ellos, "¡Qué diablos está haciendo él aquí!" señaló, "¡Estás fuera hace cuatro sistemas!"

"¡NO ESTOY FUERA!" gritó Kakarotto, "¡YO LIMPIÉ ESOS PLANETAS!"

"¿No te encanta una gran reunión familiar?" Bromeó Pubukin.

El partido de gritos entre los tres de ellos estaban enfureciéndome. Mi vida personal y mi vida laboral se supone que nunca deben chocarse. Realmente deseaba que Celra esté todavía viva para hacerles frente.

"¿Entonces ese era el nombre de mi mamá?" Goku le preguntó a nadie en particular.

"¿Tengo una abuela?" Gohan preguntó siendo callado otra vez.

Debido a que ella ya no estaba más aquí tuve que encontrar otra manera de silenciarlos, lanzando un disparo de ki ante sus pies.

"¡DEMONIOS, CÁLLENSE ANTES QUE TERMINE MATÁNDOLOS YO MISMO!"

Funcionó... durante diez segundos y volvieron a lo mismo. Cuan embarazoso. Me golpeé la frente preguntándome cuando terminaría esto.

Como si golpearan despacio tuve otra visión y ví una lluvia de energía venir del cielo. Esperen un segundo eso fue todo en sólo cuestión de segundos.

"¡Todos limpien el área!" ordené. Los que confiaban en mi palabra lo hicieron a tiempo. Todo fue capturado por la tormenta de ki que caía del cielo.

Aunque Kakarotto había terminado con cuatro planetas él mismo, no podía volar. Me las arreglé para agarrarlo en él último momento asegurándolo como una bolsa.

¡Esto fue maravilloso! Los elites de Freezer llegaban como una lluvia de meteoritos por sobre la cabeza. No en lo absoluto como él había imaginado deshacerse de los Saiyajin, pero era un comienzo. En tanto como aterrizaron vinieron a tratar de exterminarnos. Ninguno había caído sin una pelea.

Muchos de nosotros se encontraban en un punto muerto en la batalla, algunos sin esfuerzo vencieron a estas elites al olvido, y unos pocos estaban perdiendo.

Tuve que bajar al mocoso en algún lugar, nos pondríamos en el lugar del otro. Encontré un pequeño lugar para poner al niño. Fue entonces cuando me congelé. Una enorme cantidad de ki flotaba tras de mí, Dodoria.

"Aw que tierno," se rió, "Padre e hijo... muriendo juntos."

Kakarotto tenía demasiadas agallas en él al hacer más que un grosero gesto que todos deseamos hacerle a la bola de grasa rosa. Enfureciéndolo nos disparó como un cañón golpeándonos en los puntos débiles. Me las arreglé para sostenerme y aterrizar de pie en el suelo.

Dodoria fue detenido. Ví un destello en el suelo y el niño salio volando. Ese insecto pateó y lo agarré en el aire. Kakarotto se recuperó bastante rápido. Desde lo que pude ver Dodoria estaba preparando otro ataque. Disparó una fuerte cantidad de energía, volando alto para evitar que lo atrapáramos a lo que él giró su cuello y nos siguió como un feroz destello de luz asesina.

Si no me deshacía pronto de Kakarotto Dodoria lo haría. Entonces me pregunté, ¿por qué estaba protegiendo a este mocoso? Oh bien él tendría que aprender a volar de alguna u otra manera arrojándose desde un árbol o algo. Hubo una secuencia de coloridas palabras ahí pero al menos él estaba bien, escondido. Seriamente, ¿de qué era la preocupación de todas maneras?

"¿Por qué recuerdo algo como eso?" pensó Gohan, "Oh claro" recordando la primera vez que conoció a Piccolo y destruyó una montaña.

Dodoria me agarró en un abrazo asesino tratando de quitarme la vida. Tenía mis brazos inmovilizados, y fue entonces cuando una pequeña bola de energía colisionó contra su cabeza. Tomando ventaja de la distracción momentánea alcé mis rodillas hacia mi pecho y empujándolo me liberé. Liberándome lancé un golpe hacia atrás, él lo tomó y arrojó un golpe. Fui rápido y tomé el masivo puño arrojándolo al acantilado al que él crudamente tenía pensado arrojarnos.

¡Maldito! Salió de repente y sobrevoló el acantilado. Su peso demolió la formación natural y volvió hacia mí. En lugar de hacer contacto se dirigió directamente frente a mí. Poniendo ambas manos juntas y recolectando su energía en ambos puntos, cerré mis propios brazos girando su muñeca hacia la derecha, perdiéndome completamente. Ahora estaba abierto y golpeé en el rostro de Dodoria, lo mejor que hice fue sacarle un diente.

Tomando el menor movimiento para acercarme y golpearlo con el codo en su cráneo, hablando de una cabeza realmente dura. Olvida el enfado, ahora él estaba enfurecido y me pateó doblemente enviándome al suelo formando una agradable trinchera en mi despertar.

Honestamente era un maldito milagro que yo durase tanto tiempo. Dodoria normalmente lo hubiera terminado una vez que apareció, y aún así no estaba jugando. Yo tampoco, siendo más débil y sosteniéndome por el momento.

Dodoria trató se sentarse sobre mí. Inmediatamente me alejé sintiendo que mis costillas rotas quemaban. No había tiempo para darse el lujo del dolor y me dirigí a enfrentarlo otra vez. Fue entonces cuando lo ví, estaba sangrando desde su corona.

Una vez más arrojó otra ola. Si la suerte tenía algo que ver en esto o no lo eludí y me dirigí hacia el juntando energía en la palma de mi mano. Era extraño, pero sus movimientos eran muy fáciles de leer. Él no había anticipado esta sorpresa de verme venir desde la derecha. Con la partida un movimiento de gancho en la derecha permitiéndome poner la energía adquirida en su gran boca. Obligándola a cerrarla y luchando por un momento en mantenerla de esa manera, lo escuché tragarla.

O así pensé, él alzó ambos puños y me golpeó, regurgitándola y escupiéndola, convirtiendo al árbol de Kakarotto en astillas.

Kakarotto aterrizó con un golpe en su cabeza eludiendo todos los ataques que venían de Dodoria. Viniendo con una desinversión desde su cabeza a su caja torácica la fuerza lo empujó unas pocas pulgadas. Fue un movimiento valiente pero uno extremadamente estúpido. Primero recibiendo un codazo en la espalda y luego un abrupto golpe de la cabeza de Dodoria cayendo inconsciente. Antes que Dodoria pudiera acabar con él empujé a Kakarotto lejos por su tobillo alejándolo.

Dodoria no fue capaz de ignorar el dolor doblándose.

"¿Que le sucedió a ese final que nos prometiste?" Le pregunté tanteándolo.

"Oh vendrá muy pronto." Bufó él, poniéndose de pie, haciendo muecas ante el dolor.

Reunimos nuestro ki y se lo arrojamos. Pero en lugar de debilitarlo Dodoria lo disolvió y recibí un golpe en la mandíbula —empujándome en la distancia— haciéndome volar hacia el cielo donde luego me agarró del tobillo arrojándome al suelo, eliminando el mis esfuerzos.

Viendo que Dodoria lo hizo hasta el acantilado, tuve que sufrir una pierna rota. Parcialmente agradecido que él no trató de sentarse sobre mí otra vez. Poniéndose de pie puso su pie izquierdo en mi pecho y gradualmente puso su peso sobre él.

Luché a través del dolor y me curvé ante la rodilla de Dodoria. Se viró y él se sintió aterrizando en el ki que yo había juntado. Se alejó al igual que yo entonces conocí esa infame ola. De seguro estaba ansioso a acabar conmigo con ella.

Aplastado al lado de la montaña, se desintegró a mí alrededor alejándome aún más.

Kakarotto estaba viniendo también, en una gran cantidad de dolor pero se puso de pie. Obviamente sin saber cuando rendirse. Bien.

Escuchando su grito me puse de pie. Bastante golpeado, pero mientras pudiera respirar rendirme no era una opción. Kakarotto, en la distancias cayó sobre sus rodillas. Tratando de forcejear con mismo para volver al campo de batalla me puse de pie en el suelo. Kakarotto me miraba, podía sentir su admiración y trató de volver y se disparó como una luz.

Yo tampoco pude esperar. ¡Maldito! Dodoria reapareció con esa torcida sonrisa de su rostro. Odiaba caer de rodillas ante él y sentir el resto del camino.

Su risa embrujó mis sueños y también las palabras que siguieron, "Freezer tenía razón de comenzar con los Saiyajin de clase baja. Maldito insecto. Se están volviendo demasiado poderosos. Deberíamos haber comenzado cuando escuchamos hablar de ellos rivalizando nuestras elites."

Dodoria despegó sin revisar nuestros signos vitales. Un error que lo lamentará.

"¡Bardock!" Toma llamó al encontrarnos. Estaban en un apuro sacándonos de ahí.

Las palabras pasaron a ser parte del reino de los sueños, "¡Tenemos que salir de aquí y rápido!" Lo escuché decir cuando me puso sobre su hombro.

"Esos elites están planeando algo," Totepo dijo con una aljaba en su voz, "¡No hay manera que se retiren de esa forma!"

Volviendo a leer sus mentes Corona fue bombardeado, un último intento que falló. Hubo menores pérdidas para nosotros pero no se pudo decir lo mismo sobre las elites de Freezer.

Despertando en un fluido verde familiar, ahí estaba el Príncipe Vegeta de pie. No había disgusto en su rostro. He tenido el privilegio de combatir a su lado como consejero y llegar a conocer sus expresiones faciales. Él estaba suprimiendo su preocupación.

El fluido dejó mientras Planthor abrió el tanque dejándome salir.

_¿Qué puedo decir exactamente que no suene estúpido?_ Pensó Vegeta.

"Nada." Dije ganando que me frunza el ceño como siempre cuando leo su mente.

"Mi padre quería saber acerca de su bienestar."

"Estoy bien," dije.

"¿Qué estaban tú y todos los hombres de Tercera clase haciendo en Corona?"

"Cada uno de nosotros recibió directas órdenes de Freezer para destruir un planeta que ya estuviera erradicado de vida."

"Eso es simplemente estúpido."

"No si se trata de una trampa." Procedí a vestirme, recibiendo una mirada confusa del Príncipe. "Sólo tengo una petición Príncipe Vegeta."

"Dispara." dijo el Príncipe Vegeta. Me las he arreglado para ganar un número de favores por salvar su vida un par de veces en el pasado.

"Averigüe por que Freezer nos puso esa trampa." Una sonrisa se deslizó en mi rostro, "¿y si puedo tener a Dodoria?"

En vista al Príncipe mi mirada cayó vencida sobre su hombro al otro ocupante en el tanque. Tan joven y ya teniendo que usar el taque de regeneración.

El Príncipe Vegeta volteó su atención a lo que yo estaba mirando. "¿Tomo como que Dodoria hizo esto?"

"Dodoria pagaría por esto. Entrada número quince fuera."

"¿No era Dodoria un secuaz de Freezer?" Preguntó Gohan.

"Lo fue," confirmó Vegeta y sonrió, "Si este Bardock luchó con él y sobrevivió entonces Dodoria tuvo que arrepentirse de no ser exhaustivo."

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?" Preguntó Goku.

"¿No viste los números en la parte inferior del holograma?"

"Sí," dijo Goku, "¿No era eso la fecha?"

Vegeta cayó de su silla por la estúpida respuesta, "Ese era su poder de pelea, ¡payaso!"

"Oh. Entonces este es Bardock pidiéndonos ayuda para deshacerse de Dodoria."

Vegeta se levantó agitado, "¡Oh Kami! ¡Eres un Idiota!"

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" Preguntó Gohan.

"Bueno Vegeta y yo pensamos que Bardock envió este disco con el fin de enviar un mensaje de algún tipo. Aunque todavía no estamos seguros de que."

Gohan se hundió pensando en esto, "Entonces porque simplemente no hacen avance rápido hasta esa parte."

"¡No!" Vegeta se sentó en su silla nuevamente, "¡Estamos tratando de averiguar que sucedió, en este universo alternativo primero!"

Gohan miró a uno y al otro como si estuvieran locos y entonces tomó un profundo suspiro.

----------


	6. Sobretrono

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Mensaje en una botella**

(_Message in a bottle_)

Un fic por Gamest Link

Traducción por Apolonia.

----

----------

"Bueno, ya que parecemos no poder decidir," Goku sintió su mentón, "hay sólo una opción lógica que quede."

Mirai Trunks escuchó apurados pasos mientras leía su libro 'La Máquina del Tiempo' volviéndose más fuertes entonces repentinamente hubo silencio. Eso fue extraño, pensó en alzar su vista sobre la novela al ser saludado por dos amables sonrisas y por una sonrisa demasiado segura de sí mismo.

"¿Uh?" Parpadeó confundido, "¿Necesitan algo?"

Gohan tomó el disco encendiéndolo, "Necesitamos tu ayuda con algo."

"Está bien" Mirai Trunks recibió el disco examinándolo, "¿Qué querían?"

"Veras, no podemos decidir que debemos hacer con este diario."

"¡Un diario!" Mirai Trunks no podía creer que estos tres se metieran en las pertenencias personales de alguien más. Incluso su joven maestro Gohan. "Aléjenlo." Se lo devolvió a Gohan, "¡Pensé que ustedes actuarían mejor!"

"Es demasiado tarde para eso, ¡ahora!" dijo Vegeta un poco emocionado tomando el disco, dándoselo nuevamente, "Creo que deberíamos ver como Kakarotto llegó al poder."

"¡Y yo creo que deberíamos ver de donde obtuvo Bardock las esferas del dragón!" bufó Goku.

"Ellos creen que hay alguna clase de mensaje importante que se envió con él así que yo creo que deberíamos llegar a eso primero." dijo Gohan.

"Así que decidimos dejar eso en tus manos Trunks." Dijo Goku.

Mirai Trunks sintió la peligrosa energía conflictiva entre ellos, y la gran mayoría viniendo de su padre. Tomando un respiro por la presión sobre él seleccionó el menú. Eligió al azar una con un extraño escrito echándole una última mirada a su padre y seleccionándola.

Bardock reapareció esta vez sosteniendo una bufanda azul en una mano, luego soltándola. "Entrada número diecinueve." La imagen de Bardock apareció en los colores correctos, ahora sosteniendo una bufanda de color rojo sangre atada en su cabeza y manteniendo su mirada baja. "Muchas veces las misiones ordinarias me alejarían de Vegeta durante días. Pero mis misiones de Asesor me alejarían por una serie de meses. Hay mucho que puede suceder en ese periodo de tiempo." Tomó un profundo respiro finalmente mirando a su alrededor.

Goku estaba un poco sorprendido, "¿Él puede vernos?"

"No, sólo es una grabación." Dijo Vegeta.

"Oh."

"Recordando mi último encuentro con Kakarotto, tuvo el descaro de demorar la misión del Príncipe Vegeta. Insistiendo en verme antes de partir, escuchando que incluso se enfrentó a los guardias para salir de aquí.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi. Kakarotto se había vuelto un poco más alto y tenía una voz más grave, habiendo llegado a ese periodo de madurez. Se alegraba de verme pero yo no estaba feliz por el retraso que él causó.

"Mejor que esto sea bueno." Dije usando una voz baja amenazante.

Nunca lo hice con él como lo hice con sus hermanos. "Padre," hice muecas de dolor ante mi título, "Sólo quería verte antes que te fueras," había más, él siempre había sido capaz de ocultar cosas mejor que nadie más. Los ojos de Kakarotto se angostaron mientras su ki comenzó a incrementarse, "No te molestaría excepto si pensara que es importante. Ha habido una pregunta que he querido hacerte. Tienes acceso al Rey, ¿verdad? ¡Puedes hacerme entrar en la sala del trono!"

La recurrente visión había salido a la superficie otra vez de cuando el Rey Vegeta me convocó por primera vez al palacio. El Príncipe Vegeta y Kakarotto listos para enfrentarse en la habitación del trono, lo saqué de mis ojos.

"No molestes." Me estaba dirigiendo a la puerta.

"¡Espera! ¿Tengo alguna oportunidad contra el Rey Vegeta?"

"Escucha," sabiendo a donde estaba yendo Kakarotto, "aléjate del palacio y no molestes con eso! ¡Tienen mejores cosas que hacer que lidiar con algún niño!"

"Algún niño..." susurró Kakarotto, su nivel de pelea se disparó a través del techo. "Tú sobre todos los demás debería saber que no soy solo un niño..."

Tuve que apagar mi Scouter antes que Kakarotto pudiera romperlo. Sabía que se estaba volviendo más fuerte, casi rivalizaba las elites. Desafortunadamente para él solo podía convocar su fuerza cuando estaba enojado no exclusivamente por su propia voluntad. Aún era bastante notable para su edad.

"Sí, eres más fuerte, te daré eso. Pero no más que cualquier elite," tenía que admitir que yo estaba interesado. Sabiendo que decir algo como eso sólo lo haría incrementar más incluso su poder. Podría haber volteado el cuarto causando que todo el palacio temblara, y entonces quise saber cuan lejos podía ir.

"¿Pueden los elites incrementar sus poderes de pelea desde su estado actual?" preguntó calmándose al igual que su ki.

"Es cierto, la mayoría no pueden pero no es raro tampoco." Ni una vez me volteé a Kakarotto, "Sólo aléjate del palacio Kakarotto durante el tiempo que no estoy."

Caminé fuera de la habitación y él solo consiguió en agotarse, y lo escuché colapsar en uno de los sofás. Ahora puedo ver como les dio tantos problemas a los guardias.

Era verdad. Si corría ante el Rey Vegeta durante una rabieta el Rey podría no tener una oportunidad. Si le decía la verdad a Kakarotto sólo le motivaría en hacer lo impensable.

Esa fue la última vez la última vez que ví al niño.

Ahora meses después casi cayendo en más de un año de la liquidación del planeta Fortuna, había estado durmiendo cómodamente afuera pero mi sueño era inquietante.

_El Rey Vegeta estaba luchando con alguien... ¡imposible! Él estaba perdiendo... yo podía notarlo... ¡no! Su oponente era Saiyajin pero no parecía ser uno. Sólo Freezer era así de poderoso... Él estaba peleando con todo su poder pero no era suficiente. Su oponente no caería con ningún ataque que el Rey Vegeta enviase... Entonces el extraño sacó una maniobra que fui capaz de identificar. Embistiendo al Rey Vegeta en la caja torácica... alzó a nuestro rey en un signo de victoria._

Desperté respirando agitadamente, recibiendo miradas confundidas de los otros tres quienes ya estaban despiertos. El Príncipe Vegeta estaba aquí a salvo, Nappa también estaba aquí, y también Toma.

Con el paso de los años se me permitió traer a un miembro de mi propio equipo. Era el turno de Toma, otra vez y le permitió aprender tolerancia al Príncipe Vegeta —pero estaba demás en el punto.

Todos se preguntaban que había perturbado mi sueño.

¿Podría ser evitado si llegábamos ahí a tiempo?

Poniéndome de pie dije urgentemente, "Tenemos que apurarnos en volver a Vegeta."

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Toma.

"Problemas," Fue todo lo que dije dirigiéndome a las naves espaciales.

Fue en ese momento cuando el scouter del Príncipe Vegeta recibió una transmisión de los cuarteles. "Príncipe Vegeta, Lord Freezer que se reporte nuevamente en el planeta Freezer inmediatamente."

"¿Puede esperar?" Preguntó el Príncipe.

"No, él dice que es urgente."

"Si nos retrasamos un poco más..." le dije al Príncipe Vegeta que caminaba pasándome.

"Tendrá que esperar. Tenemos que reportarnos a Freezer primero."

"Príncipe Vegeta, ¡se refiere a su padre el Rey Vegeta!" Casi grité.

"Lo que sea que es estoy seguro que mi Padre puede manejarlo." dijo el Príncipe Vegeta entrando en su nave.

Él estaba tan seguro de sí mismo que nada podía pasarle al Rey Vegeta. Todos los demás lo estaban. Tal vez yo también lo hubiera estado si no hubiera sido tan sacudido por ese sueño.

Condujimos las naves individuales pude ir delante de ellos...

"Ni siquiera pienses en insubordinación, Bardock." Siseó el Príncipe Vegeta desde un canal privado.

Insubordinación a un real era igual a traición. No tuve otra opción que ir a Freezer con ellos o ser considerado un traidor y cazado después de poner un pie en Vegeta.

Una vez allí nos dirigimos directo a las cámaras de Freezer. Echando un vistazo a Zarbon y al nuevo reemplazo azul de Dodoria puse una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Dodoria había sufrido una peor humillación de la que yo he tenido. Primero siendo derrotado por Kakarotto y luego acabado por Raditz, y para Zarbon Turles peleó la primera ronda con él y yo fui a la segunda descubriendo su horrible secreto. Yo era otro de los idiotas de Freezer en un intento de mantener ese secreto.

¡Idiota!

Recibí un ceño fruncido del bonito muchacho de cabello verde. Esa última batalla aún fresca en su cabeza.

Simultáneamente, nos arrodillamos. "¿Pidió por nosotros Freezer?" El Príncipe Vegeta era el único que podía hacerle frente.

El lagarto rosa se volteó —no importa cuantas veces lo vea él todavía me parecía una mujer, una muy fea. "Sí. Afortunadamente hemos logrado tenerlos pero no se puede decir lo mismo sobre el planeta Vegeta." Freezer estaba alegrándose y preocupándose por dentro por esto. "Hemos perdido contacto con el hogar Saiyajin hace alrededor de un mes, y no estoy demasiado satisfecho que no hemos sido capaces de comunicarnos con nadie."

Tragué fuerte el nudo en mi garganta. El Príncipe Vegeta arrojó una mirada en mi dirección esperando que no esté conectado. Todo lo que pude darle fue un lento asentimiento, agitando su mente lamentablemente con los perturbados pensamientos de su casa.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Freezer sospechoso.

"Es sólo que recientemente hemos descubierto que podría haber un problema." Respondió el Príncipe Vegeta.

"Sin embargo, no lo informaron."

"Estábamos en camino de investigar el problema cuando fuimos reportados para venir aquí." Dije sudando sobre el precioso tiempo que estaba siendo perdido aquí, olvidándome completamente sobre las formalidades.

"Lo tomaré de ti Bardock." Freezer ya sabía quien era yo, habiendo hecho muchos intentos de deshacerse de mí. "El Saiyajin psíquico, entonces tú ya debes saber que está sucediendo."

Tomando un rápido giro, quise tener una manera de responder y también volver a casa deprisa. "Perdón, pero ninguna de todas mis visiones son cien por ciento seguras." Mentí esperando que sea verdad por primera vez, "Si nos disculpa cuanto más rápido lleguemos ahí más rápido podremos reportarle cual es el problema." Me las arreglé para darle una sonrisa confiada, "con su permiso por supuesto, Lord Freezer."

Mis palabras enviaron un escalofrío por su espina, torciendo sus características femeninas en falta de una respuesta. "Sí, por supuesto. Una vez que se hayan hecho cargo de este problema, quiero que tú específicamente Bardock vuelvas a Freezer."

Zarbon cambió sus ojos confundido con la orden y luego sonrió.

"Aye," acordé sólo esperando acelerar esto.

"Puedes irte."

Nos dirigimos al pasillo, el Príncipe Vegeta con una renovada vitalidad por las noticias. Era difícil mantenerse al día con él.

Gracias a este estúpido pequeño rodeo podríamos llegar demasiado tarde.

Tenían razón que todas las comunicaciones con el planeta estaban desconectadas. Ciegamente en curso y teniendo un menos agraciado aterrizaje en una de los muchos desiertos baldíos de Vegeta.

Las ciudades estaban iguales pero el palacio parecía diferente. Grietas en los muros, torres en ruinas, y uno sólo podía imaginar como se podía ver por dentro.

Necesitaríamos toda la ayuda que pudiéramos tener y el Príncipe Vegeta no hizo objeción que Toma viniera. La mayor parte del personal estaba aún estaba con vida pero completamente golpeados. En lugar de quedarse para obtener información todo lo que el Príncipe podía pensar en ese momento era sobre su padre. Precipitándose a la habitación del trono con esperanzas de averiguar lo que sucedió directamente de la boca del Rey.

Sin embargo esa no fue la vista que nos saludó.

En lugar de ello vimos a un adolescente sentado en el trono, con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro, Kakarotto.

"¡Qué demonios!" Dije atónito, él me desobedeció.

El Príncipe Vegeta tomó nota en la semejanza entre el mocoso y yo. "¿Quién demonios eres tú y donde está mi padre el Rey Vegeta?" preguntó mientras su ki se incrementaba peligrosamente.

No hubo cambio en los gestos de Kakarotto pero él apenas alzó el objeto sobre su cuello. El manchado medallón del Rey Vegeta.

"KAKAROTTO, ¡QUÉ HAS HECHO!" grité, sintiéndome traicionado.

Kakarotto se puso de pie, lentamente, y silenciosamente caminó unos pasos que hacían mover sus brazos de una extraña manera. "Oh vamos Padre," su voz se había vuelto un poco más grave, "o debo decir Bardock, Viendo que te sientes más cómodo con eso. ¿No puedes decirme que no te veías venir esto?"

Apretando mis dientes e hirviendo de ira sentí una presencia o algo deteniéndome de lo que realmente quería hacerle al niño.

El Príncipe Vegeta preguntó otra vez, "¿Qué le sucedió a mi padre?"

Kakarotto apretó sus dientes, "Sabes que no estoy seguro. Sólo sé eso," jugó con el medallón, "esto fue todo lo que quedó de él después que repentinamente se desvaneció en el aire."

Caí de rodillas en incredulidad, no podía sentir al Rey Vegeta en ningún lugar.

"¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡NO HAY MANERA QUE MI PADRE HAYA SIDO DERROTADO POR UN MOCOSO COMO TÚ!" El poder del Príncipe Vegeta se disparó al ser enfrentado por un niño.

"¿Cuántos años tiene este Kakarotto de todas maneras?" El actual Vegeta cuestionó.

"No te preocupes, él luchó hasta el final." Kakarotto arrojó el medallón.

El Príncipe Vegeta capturó el recuerdo, comenzando el proceso de transformación, desencadenado por la pérdida de su padre. Perdió su capa, su cabello destelló dorado, y los ojos cambiaron a verdes. El extremo crecimiento de su poder hizo que los scouters alrededor se rompieran, el palacio estaba temblando, polvo se derramaba desde el cielo raso.

¡El Príncipe Vegeta era ahora un Súper Saiyajin! Y su poder seguía incrementándose.

Kakarotto sólo rió ante este nuevo desafío, "Sí, Vegeta, ¡sólo espero que tú seas más que un desafío que esa penosa excusa de Rey!"

"¡No te atrevas a burlarte de el Gran Rey Vegeta!" Señaló con el recuerdo en mano, "¡Te haré pagar y someterte a tu nuevo rey!"

"¡Entonces hazlo!" Amenazó Kakarotto, convirtiéndose en Súper Saiyajin en un instante.

Si era posible estar en más shock, no podía creer que Kakarotto había ascendido. Él era definitivamente el de mis sueños peleando contra el Rey Vegeta. Todos sabían que en esta vida experimentarían el arribo de un Súper Saiyajin, ¿pero dos? ¡Esto era inaudito!

Cuando finalmente me puse de pie fue entonces cuando empezó.

El Príncipe Vegeta se abalanzó con lágrimas en sus ojos, y Kakarotto ostentando una sonrisa sin remordimiento. El primer golpe envió una onda expansiva: todo el espacio entre ellos se dobló por un momento, con un ondeante efecto golpeando a todos los presentes y haciéndolos caer. No podía creerlo, ninguno de los dos tocó el suelo pero la magnitud de esta batalla sacudió todo.

Kakarotto arrojó un golpe, el que el Príncipe Vegeta eludió y atrapó, torciéndose, y dándole un codazo a Kakarotto en la mejilla derecha. Kakarotto se arrojó sobre los tronos y con demasiada fuerza fue hacia la pared como un papel. El Príncipe Vegeta lo persiguió, como hicimos el resto de nosotros por nuestra curiosidad.

El mentón del Príncipe Vegeta se encontró con el talón izquierdo de Kakarotto alejando al Príncipe del camino. Se las arregló para detenerse antes de chocar con nosotros tres, luego se disparó. Kakarotto dio persecución utilizando a Nappa como un paso previo para golpear, sin embargo, enviando al Príncipe otra vez al palacio. El Príncipe se había detenido por Kakarotto luego extendió sus brazos, con las palmas abiertas y el pulgar alzado.

Mis ojos se ampliaron, mientras él estaba por usar su ataque más conocido. "¡Final Flash!"

No sé porque me estaba moviendo para tomar toda la fuerza por Kakarotto. Pero Kakarotto era más rápido, abofeteando la muñeca del Príncipe Vegeta enviando el acabado golpe al espacio. Luego Kakarotto en un punto blanco disparó si ki al rostro del Príncipe Vegeta. El Príncipe Vegeta trató de evitarlo en el último segundo, pero la cantidad de poder en ambos podría haber destruido fácilmente a cualquiera de los dos.

Eso sólo podía terminar mal, con uno de los tres finales: Kakarotto podría terminar muerto, o el Príncipe Vegeta, o todos nosotros con el planeta podríamos morir.

¡Alguien tenía que intervenir!

Kakarotto había tomado al Príncipe por su tobillo y lo hizo girar arrojándolo nuevamente en la habitación del trono. Ambos disparos nos pasaron y se hubieran perdido con el parpadear de un ojo, Toma y yo fuimos tras ellos.

Para ese entonces había más espectadores todos admirando la pelea que tomaba lugar entre el Súper Saiyajin de Elite Vegeta y el tercera clase Kakarotto. Bien, tal vez ellos podrían ayudar.

Otra vez se fueron a la carga por el otro antes que Toma pudiera protestar me puse entre ellos. "¡DETENGAN ESTO, USTEDES DOS!" Grité alzando mis dos brazos. Llámenme loco pero por un momento parecía que llegó el momento de ponerme entre ellos. Cuando más tiempo estaba ahí más fuerza ponían sobre mí, y vi a los ya derrotados Elites. "QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO, ¡AGÁRRALOS!"

Me escucharon y dudaron por un momento antes de quejarse. Mientras más tiempo se tomaban más incrementaban el ki ambos muchachos envolviéndome en una masiva fuerza. Todos los agarraron, Toma tenía a Kakarotto, pero yo lo había perdido y fui enviado hacia atrás dejando mella antes de caer al suelo. En cuanto al resto, todos fueron arrojados por la fuerza que ambos niños generaron.

¡Eran como niños fuera de control! El Príncipe alimentaba su ira por la pérdida y Kakarotto quería jugar impacientemente con un nuevo juguete.

Cuando alcé la vista ahí estaba el Príncipe Vegeta preparando el final. "Sabes que esto sólo nos hace más incluso, Kakarotto!" El Príncipe Vegeta no era un maestro misericordioso, ví el shock en el rostro de Kakarotto mientras se frenaba para detenerse de fruncirle el ceño al Príncipe. Sinceramente, no estaba en posición de moverme, mi cuerpo estaba muy desordenado por el primer intento. Ahora aquí estoy esperando la sentencia.

"Sabes que Bardock es más valioso vivo." Dijo Kakarotto esperando persuadirlo en mantenerme vivo, tratando de ocultar la preocupación de un hijo por su padre.

Hube encontrado la fuerza para ponerme de pie antes que el Príncipe Vegeta pudiera destruirme con su Ki mortal. Ahora, no sólo estaba tratando de evitar que se mataran entre ellos y destruyeran el planeta en el proceso entero, también estaba tratando de mantenerme vivo de la embestida del Príncipe.

Justo cuando pensé que el Príncipe Vegeta me tenía Kakarotto se apareció entre nosotros, y alejó al Príncipe Vegeta con una concentrada bola de ki en su pecho. Después de la paliza que se dieron mutuamente sirvió como el finalista.

"¡No!" Grité mientras miraba a nuestro Príncipe descender hacia el suelo.

Kakarotto apareció y tomó al Príncipe Vegeta por el cuello alzándolo.

Tomando respiros entrecortados, todo lo que pude hacer fue mirar en la distancia mientras el cabello del Príncipe Vegeta volvía a ser negro. Kakarotto bajó al Príncipe y entonces fue cuando me apuré y detuve a Kakarotto.

"¡Es suficiente!" Grité, "¡Se terminó!"

"¡Príncipe Vegeta!" Escuché decir en mucha incredulidad.

"¡Has ganado, Kakarotto!" Dije luchando por respirar. Nos miramos fijamente, mientras él sostenía otra bola de energía en su mano. Luego lentamente la disolvió poniendo su brazo al costado y volviendo a su estado original. Francamente odié lo que mi hijo más joven había hecho y ya no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

Cuidamos del entierro Príncipe Vegeta y me quedé más tiempo que cualquier otro. ¿Realmente traicioné al más respetado de los Saiyajin por no decir nada antes? Me quedé con un pedazo de la capa del Príncipe Vegeta. Parte de ella empapada con la sangre del mejor guerrero que yo había tenido el privilegio de pelear a su lado. Sabiendo esto pasé un cambio en mí mismo en ese mismo momento.

Sabía lo que Kakarotto quería. El trono y la verdad no sería mucho el tiempo que lo alcanzaría legítimamente.

"Yo usé esto, con la esperanza de alguna manera vengar al Rey y al Príncipe Vegeta pero ¿realmente puedo sacarlo de mi propio hijo? Sé que este es solo el comienzo de una tormenta que va a venir. Entrada Número diecinueve fuera." El segundo antes que la imagen de Bardock desapareciera hubo un destello brillante dejando una cuestionable imagen. Dejando a todos en el cuarto confundidos.

"Rebobina eso." Ordenó Vegeta.

Mirai Trunks trató de aprovechar el botón que apuntaba hacia la izquierda en el teclado. Una vez que la imagen surgió detuvo esa parte donde hubo un destello que entonces reveló la transformación de Bardock. Se convirtió en Súper Saiyajin trayendo más preguntas a los actuales Saiyajin.

"¿Cómo es que eso fue posible?" Preguntó Goku.

"Tal vez tuvo algo que ver con el dolor de la pérdida." Gohan se volteó a los demás, "tú sabes, el Rey y el Príncipe Vegeta de su universo."

"Tal vez," Vegeta pensó sobre esto. "¿Podría ser este el secreto que él estaba escondiendo en la entrada cincuenta y tres?"

"Podría ser," Goku dijo yendo a través del menú, "sigamos."

----------


	7. Rey de todos los Saiyajin

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Mensaje en una botella**

(_Message in a bottle_)

Un fic por Gamest Link

Traducción por Apolonia.

----

----------

"¡Ese último apestó!" Se quejó Vegeta.

"En cualquier caso parece que tú y Goku estaban destinados a luchar, padre." Dijo Mirai Trunks intrigado con el resultado de las diferentes líneas temporales.

"¡Oh genial!." Dijo Vegeta sarcásticamente.

"Por lo menos sabemos como llegó al poder." Dijo Gohan.

"No," dijo Goku, "Yo no diría eso todavía."

"¿Qué quieres decir, papá?"

"Bueno, Bardock dijo mi otro yo lo lograría, queriendo decir que todavía no lo hizo en ese momento."

"¿Entonces como lo hizo?" Preguntó Vegeta.

Goku se encogió de hombros y luego puso la siguiente entrada.

Bardock reapareció usando ahora una larga capa negra hasta los tobillos. "Entrada número treinta," Trató de suprimir una sonrisa apretando sus labios, "El día finalmente ha llegado," y falló, "pero para que esto tenga algo de sentido tendré que resumir lo que pasó en los últimos diez años. Me patearé luego por no ir directo al punto."

Vegeta pateó el disco frustrado. "¡Entonces no desperdicies nuestro tiempo con esta tontería!" Gohan y Mirai Trunks tuvieron que detener a Vegeta.

Goku corrió para sacar el diario fuera de la pared. "Cálmate, ¿puedes?" le quitó el polvo.

"¡ESTOY CALMADO!"

Goku lo rebobinó un poco, "Creo que entendí."

"...al punto." El rostro de Bardock se volvió triste, "Tendré que comenzar después de la desaparición de los Reyes.

Primero que nada, muchos creen que la raza Saiyajin son tan salvajes que no tendríamos una Corte —un grupo de diplomáticos, o lo que sea. Fui uno en un momento, cuando el Rey y el Príncipe Vegeta todavía estaban vivos entonces después que Kakarotto los había asesinado. Sin ellos, simplemente no podía encontrar una razón para quedarme, me uní a mi tripulación en tiempo completo, otra vez.

Sin embargo fui llamado por la Corte después de dos años, de ellos recibí la orden de hacerme cargo en la totalidad de los entrenamientos de Kakarotto. Ellos tenían algo planeado para él, por lo que "sólo" yo podía entrenarlo y lo explicaré en un minuto.

Esto fue difícil para mí al principio desde que yo me rehusé absolutamente a hablarle desde aquel incidente. Además, había utilizado lo último de mi autoridad para alejarlo del palacio, forzándolo a unirse al equipo de Raditz. Sorprendentemente él me escuchó esa vez.

Alejándolo de las manos de su hermano nuestro entrenamiento comenzó. Con toda honestidad, parecía que yo era el único que podía entrenar a Kakarotto dado mi secreto y mi interacción con los reyes. Enseñándole como suprimir su nuevo poder y elevarlo al máximo, así como enseñarle como convertirse en un gran líder.

Cuando peleábamos, éramos sólo Kakarotto y yo. Otros pensaban que era conocerlo lo que me mantenía peleando con él. Erróneo, sólo llevándome al límite, incluso teniendo mi trasero pateado por el niño. Ni una sola vez revelé el secreto.

Durante ese tiempo desarrollamos una relación de padre e hijo más cercana. Obtenerla sólo hizo que fuera más difícil mantener mi promesa.

Ni modo.

Todos deseábamos realizar el sueño de los anteriores Monarcas de algún día librarnos del alcance de Freezer. Era la única manera que alguno de nosotros pudiéramos reconocer a Kakarotto como nuestro verdadero rey, su prueba final sería tener que destruir a Freezer.

Advirtiendo a la Corte antes de lo previsto que no importaba cuanto tiempo lo tendría listo para atacar en dos años. Bueno ahora han pasado diez años desde que los reyes anteriores y un impaciente Kakarotto se fue durante algún tiempo durante la noche donde esta historia comienza.

Esa mañana siguiente, buscamos a Kakarotto. Algunos miembros de la corte lo mismo que mi tripulación encabezada por Freezer. El lugar era un desastre, los corredores estaban plagados de cadáveres.

"Parece que limpió por aquí," comentó Orión, el primer consejero. "Ninguno de ellos sobrevivió." Dijo él con una sonrisa.

"Hay uno vivo," dijo Olivia —todavía pienso que tiene un nombre extraño.

"Deshazte de él."

"Espera," dije esperando ver la última cosa que él vio.

Kakarotto vino por aquí pero pasó a través de ellos. Seguro estaba apurado en llegar al Tirano. Ninguno de ellos tuvo una oportunidad, especialmente con esa campo de fuerza de ki concentrado alrededor de él...

"Ahora se ha ido." Me dirigí por el pasillo, un gran temblor apareció en el planeta. Viendo que la cuchilla planetaria se dirigía a tiempo les marqué a todos detenerla si pasaba a pies de distancia de nosotros como un muro de luz.

No pude ver la batalla pero pude sentir a Freezer desesperándose, su peor temor era ya una realidad.

Atacamos a un par de sus Elites que pudimos derrotar. Fueron apenas un desafío. Incluso mi tripulación, corrió a través de ellos como peones en un juego de tablero.

Fue en ese mismo momento que Kakarotto estrelló a través del techo en su estado Súper Saiyajin. Un irreconocible Freezer lo golpeó en su estómago enviándolos a los dos a unos cuantos pisos abajo. Como un idiota los seguí esperando ver todo. El más delgado y menos arrugado Freezer me escuchó y en un momento de paranoia envió un haz de muerte desde su dedo hacia mi dirección.

Eso estuvo cerca le golpeó a un cuarto vacío. Lo esquivé a tiempo y aterricé en los escombros. Entonces noté que se estaba moviendo justo bajo de mí. Kakarotto había emergido de debajo de una pila.

"¿Bardock?" Kakarotto preguntó confundido con mi presencia, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Viendo como ganas tu corona," sonreí.

Kakarotto no protestó pero me dio una sonrisa y se disparó hacia Freezer. Finalmente llegué a ver lo que ese entrenamiento logró.

Hizo que Freezer llegara a su última transformación ya. Podía sentirlo, Freezer estaba alimentado en la batalla sólo por su miedo y Kakarotto de pura confianza. El problema era que ahora tenía una razón para alardear.

Kakarotto le arrjó un golpe a Freezer en la boca del estómago, moviéndolo con el golpe y empujándolo hacia una pared adyacente y Freezer voló sobre muchas más. Kakarotto lo persiguió y Freezer le disparó en respuesta cerrando luego las manos con Kakarotto. Viendo quien era más fuerte empujándose el uno al otro, una situación estancada.

Uno de los elites de Freezer pensó que me podrían atrapar con la guardia baja atacándome por atrás. Girando rápidamente y desviando la bola de ki a tiempo el elite estaba petrificado, algo que no esperaba. Volando más cerca sólo para intimidarlo, se alejó un poco y se ensució él mismo. ¡Repugnante! Rápidamente deshaciéndome de ese sujeto y volví a mirar la batalla.

Todavía permanecían así hasta que Freezer trató de patearlo, Kakarotto movió su mentón a la derecha sin embargo algo lo golpeó. Entonces Kakarotto empujó a Freezer golpeándole en la cabeza repetidamente hasta que el guerrero más pequeño cayó de rodillas. El tirano entonces trató una maniobra desesperadapegando su cabeza bajo la campana. Kakarotto estaba preparado para cualquier cosa que Freezer le arrojara y arrojársela a la cabeza, antes que él tuviera una oportunidad.

Le enseñé a esperar cualquier cosa desde la más honorable de las peleas al más barato disparo de un adversario desesperado. Freezer incluso trató de envolverle su cola a Kakarotto en el cuello y ahogarlo. Logrando que más tarde recibiera una gran mordida de Kakarotto. Trató de tirar de la cola con una mano y todavía empujaba a Freezer con la otra, dejando su lado derecho completamente libre.

Freezer tomó ventaja y con su mano libre lo golpeó en las ya lesionadas costillas.

Cubriendo mis ojos por la vergüenza de la previsible táctica, un error podría cambiar el curso de la pelea. Un momento después escuché gritar a Freezer llamando mi atención. Él saltó lejos y tenía más que marcas de dientes en su cola, un pequeño trozo faltaba. No podía creer que Kakarotto se hundiera tan bajo y escupió el pedazo.

"¿No puedes ir a un planeta sin dejar tu marca en alguien?" Más que nada bromeé, ya sin estar molesto por su estilo de vida en ambos sentidos.

"Tengo que admitir que es bastante lindo." Kakarotto bromeó en respuesta limpiando la sangre de su mentón.

"¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?" Goku le preguntó a Gohan recibiendo una extraña mirada.

"¡Desagradable mono Saiyajin!" Freezer maldijo enfurecido como el demonio y más enloquecido después de esos comentarios, enviando una ola de ki de su mano en nuestra dirección.

Kakarotto atrapó el disparo, siendo empujado un par de pulgadas. Después de un momento tuve que alejarme o me hubiera golpeado. El pequeño ataque era rápido enfrentándose detrás de nosotros y luego me tomó con la guardia baja. Antes que lo supiera yo estaba completamente aturdido en el extremo final del corredor con un brazo roto. Un poco confundido de como llegué allí.

Saliendo de la pared y casi sin entender, ví a Kakarotto agarrar la cola de Freezer enviándolo al cielo. Él sólo echó un vistazo en mi dirección para ver si yo estaba bien antes de darle persecución, llevando esta lucha afuera. Siendo capaz de soportar el dolor, me dio persecución.

La última vez que asistimos a una lucha de esa magnitud, fue Kakarotto versus el Príncipe Vegeta.

Freezer apareció con un exitoso ataque a Kakarotto en represalia con un gancho derecho. Freezer lo cacheteó, Kakarotto tomó su pequeño cuello y sostuvo al Tirano para encontrarse cara a cara.

Parecía que en cualquier segundo Freezer iba a ser roto, incluso desde mi punto de vista su esperanza se le escapaba de los ojos. Entonces Kakarotto lo soltó y giró a su alrededor usando su nuevo ataque, cola de látigo.

Freezer disparó en dirección a una montaña cercana perforándola luego regresó a demolerla. Él lo azotó con su cola usando otro truco bajo la manga encegueciendo a Kakarotto con la sangre de su herida. Desde allí Freezer reunió ki desde la yema de sus dedos y lo apuntó sin dudar al corazón de Kakarotto.

No había que interferir pero yo no estaba preocupado. Kakarotto abofeteó su mano lejos escapando el disparo mortal y haciendo girar a Freezer, llevándolo a una trampa.

Casi se sentirían lamentados por Freezer siendo golpeado como un gran títere. Supongo que esto es lo que llaman Karma.

Se las arregló para sacarse el brazo de Kakarotto y lo arrojó lejos.

Kakarotto se detuvo a sí mismo como un depredador mordiéndose sus dientes ante su presa, "¡Hey Bardock! ¿Gano esta batalla?" Preguntó.

Me detuve para ver el resultado. No lo describiré todavía porque seguiré contándolo, pero le di mi respuesta, "Sí."

"¡NO SI DESTRUYO EL PLANETA COMPLETO!" Freezer gritó ante mi respuesta. Alzando su brazo con el dedo índice completamente extendido, juntando energía en un pequeño punto. "¡Y LLEVARNOS A TODOS CON ÉL!" luego comenzó con una maniática risa pensando que él ganaría.

El punto se expandió en una gigantesca esfera en un ritmo alarmante. Si tocaba un lado del planeta nos destruiría, pero no era nada que Kakarotto no pudiera manejar. Freezer apuntó hacia nosotros y la Bola de la Muerte comenzó su descenso inmediato. Kakarotto atrapó la Bola de la Muerte de Freezer empujándola hacia él con todo su poder pero no era suficiente para empujarla de vuelta.

"¡Vamos Kakarotto!" Lo animé.

Al igual que el impulso que necesitó Kakarotto se movió un poco y con un gran golpe le envió la bola a Freezer.

Freezer finalmente se calló ahora horrorizado que su último intento desesperado sería su propia ruina. Gritando como mientras era desintegrado por su propio ataque, todo lo que quedó de él fue un fragmento desgarrado: su ojo derecho, la nariz, una parte de su pecho y su brazo izquierdo. Todavía estaba vivo.

Tal vez hubiera sido cualquier otra persona menos Kakarotto, Freezer tendría que pasar el resto de su vida de esa manera. Con una mano levantada Kakarotto se deshizo de la última pieza.

Él lo hizo, Kakarotto era ahora el Rey de todos los Saiyajin.

Lentamente se acercó al terreno con una sonrisa en su rostro y Kakarotto aterrizó cayendo de rodillas permitiéndose descansar finalmente. Había bajado para ver si estaba bien, él estaba despierto y bien. Ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo se levantó de nuevo en sus dos pies.

"Y aquí pensé que tendría que arrastrarte para volver," le dije.

"No esta vez," Kakarotto dio un paso adelante y casi cayó pero no lo atrapé. "Bueno, podría necesitar un poco de ayuda."

La mayoría del Planeta Freezer había sido demolido en su pelea antes que incluso nosotros llegásemos ahí. No había necesidad de quedarse más tiempo.

Mientras volvíamos con los demás los Saiyajin cedieron en respuesta a su nuevo rey. Lo puse en su nave y esperaríamos por su coronación en Vegeta.

Un niño nacido un bajo nivel de Saiyajin de tercera clase, el primero en convertirse en un Súper Saiyajin, se hizo cargo solo de la base de Freezer y del mismo Freezer, se convirtió en Rey."

El holograma de Bardock sonrió otra vez con orgullo luego su rostro repentinamente se volvió blanco por un momento.

"¿Que acaba de suceder?" Preguntó Trunks.

Bardock tocó su cabeza con su mano izquierda, ahora con una inquietante expresión, "Sólo espero que no hayamos cambiado un tirano por otro. Entrada número Treinta fuera."

"¡Maldición!" maldijo Vegeta, "Incluso este Kakarotto derrotó a Freezer.

Mirai Trunks aclaró su garganta corrigiéndolo, "Creo que fui yo."

----------

Chi-chi miró al cielo mientras las estrellas comenzaron a aparecer buscando por alguna señal de su hijo o de su esposo. "Aún nada," exhaló, volviendo a la casa.

"Tal vez se fueron a salvar al mundo otra vez o algo. Realmente desearía que llamen antes de hacer algo como esto."

Luego puso su puño en la palma de su otra mano. "Si ahora se fueron a otro lugar mejor me iré a buscarlos. Conociéndolos ellos nunca lo harán solos." Ella rápidamente corrió dentro de la casa para preparar el viaje.

----------


	8. Nuevo Planeta, Nueva maldición

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Mensaje en una botella**

(_Message in a bottle_)

Un fic por Gamest Link

Traducción por Apolonia.

----

----------

Tomando al universo de un planeta a la vez

----------

"¿Entonces que sigue?" Preguntó Gohan.

"Escuchamos como llegó al poder y sólo escuchamos cuan malo es realmente sólo una vez." Dijo Goku.

"Entonces escuchemos otro," dijo Vegeta, "Veamos cuan malvado es este Kakarotto realmente."

"Entrada treinta y tres," la imagen de Bardock reapareció con una expresión sombría, "Nunca antes había sentido algo tan inquietante. Algo había cambiado mi gran pasado en un infierno." El sudor era visible, "Supongo que comenzaré desde el principio y aclaré lo mejor posible.

Comenzamos expandiendo nuestro territorio, enviando por lo menos cinco exploradores a los planetas prometedores. No era suficiente que ahora el Rey Kakarotto gobernara a los Saiyajin," Bardock bajó su mirada. "Él quería más."

Perdimos un explorador en Giya. Había escuchado la transmisión yo mismo mientras Cucumor caía en la batalla. Derribó alguno de los habitantes por lo que llamó a algunos de los mejores luchadores del planeta. Desafortunadamente, este grupo era una manada de niños, y sin embargo él cayó a sus manos aparentemente. Había llamado nuestra atención sobre ir ahí a enfrentarnos este desafío.

El Rey Kakarotto niveló la ciudad bajo nosotros, alardeando. Kakarotto se había quedado en su forma de Súper Saiyajin desde derrotar a Freezer asegurándose destacar de los demás como su Rey.

Luego algo que no estuve agradado con ver, como la aniquilación de una ciudad, repentinamente cambió. Mientras estaba siendo destruida yo pude escuchar los gritos de cada persona ahí abajo como si se tratase de los míos propios. Entonces saliendo de mi propia realidad vio miles de vidas desaparecer ante mis ojos. Cuando se hizo demasiado para soportar me desmayé.

¿Desmayar? ¿Quién ha escuchando alguna vez de un Saiyajin desmayarse? Eso... fue embarazoso.

Por último alguien me abofeteó para despertarme.

"Gracias Fasha," dijo Toma mientras yo me recuperé.

"Llámame así de nuevo, y voy a matarte." Amenazó Celipa.

"Lo que sea." Dijo Totepo habiendo escuchando eso mismo antes.

"¡Sal de mí!" Me empujé fuera de ella.

A mi equipo se le permitió venir en esta.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó el Rey Kakarotto.

"Sí bien," dije frotándome la frente.

"¿Te desmayas a menudo?" Preguntó Truni. La nueva pareja del Rey Kakarotto, una fémina de largo cabello azul, larga historia pero resumida ella es básicamente una excavadora. Además, cuando él no estaba mirando se acostaba con casi todos los hombres, incluyéndome a mí mismo. No exactamente algo que me hará caer, por que ella era simplemente molesta como el demonio.

"Cállate," No podía soportar escuchar su aguda voz.

"Bardock," dijo el Rey Kakarotto, "Quiero que vuelvas a la nave."

"No fue nada," dije poniéndome de pie, "Estaré bien."

"¡Bardock!" Él solo estaba preocupado, encontrándome demasiado valioso incluso para ser lastimado. Nunca entendí porque pensaba de esa manera.

Hace un tiempo, hube pasado algún tiempo en el tanque de regeneración (ninguna sorpresa allí). Después de haber derrotado solo al hermano mayor de Freezer —quien incluso no sabíamos nada sobre él hasta que apareció para vengar a su familia— Cooler. El Rey Kakarotto había ya peleado con King Cold y ganó. En cualquier caso después de todo eso ordenó que no me involucre en ninguna batalla seria de ahí en más, y me atenga sólo a entrenar. Esa fue mi última verdadera batalla. Volviendo a mi posición de consejero de nuevo, pero odiaba quedar al margen.

Entre un Rey y su padre ¿quién creen ustedes que tiene más autoridad? Gané una mirada fija del Rey Kakarotto y se pellizcó la punta de su nariz rindiéndose.

"Bien," dijo él, "No te sobre exijas."

"¿Te has olvidado con quien estás hablando?" Toma preguntó sabiendo muy bien mi respuesta.

Fue en ese momento que noté al Rey Kakarotto mirar a mi mejor amigo antes de dirigirse hacia otra ciudad.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Toma confundido.

"Es mejor que no sepas." Dije, sin querer asustarlo.

En el medio de un desértico paisaje llegamos a detenernos ante una figura que flotaba ante nosotros en el cielo. Si hubieran estado en el suelo no los habríamos diferenciado con su color arenoso.

"Tomaré como que ustedes son los responsables por la completa aniquilación de la ciudad Verde," Era una mujer. "Y enviarnos a ese mensajero tan lindo," manteniendo una respetable posición en Giya ante eso.

El Rey Kakarotto apenas sonrió, "¿Entonces tomo como que recibieron nuestro mensaje? No necesito realmente presentarme entonces."

Ella bufó, "Sólo lo pediré una vez. Abandonen Giya y nunca vuelvan, ¿entienden?"

"¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes?" El Rey Kakarotto cruzó sus brazos.

"¿La Reina Era supongo?" Dije metiéndome en su mente, con un poco de dificultad considerando que había dos consecuencias sirviendo como una, "Gobernadora de Giya."

Ella arrojó parte de su capa (usando algo muy revelador), poniendo su mano en la empuñadura de su espada. "¿Te gusta leer, huh? No siento que seas un brujo, un demonio, o un mago."

"¿De qué está hablando ella?" Preguntó Totepo.

Recordé parte de la transmisión de Cucumor, "Los habitantes usan su Ki en una manera mística. Los que puedan aprovecharlo se los conoce como si tuvieran habilidades mágicas, siendo capaces de doblarlos a su voluntad. No tiene mucho sentido, pero a ella se le ha enseñado el arte de la batalla no obstante." Dije.

"Está bien," El Rey Kakarotto dijo algo de lo que dije hundiéndose, "¿entonces que hay de eso?" y preparando su postura, "Veamos que es lo que tienes, ¿Rey contra Reina? El ganador se queda con el planeta como suyo."

"Mi gente preferiría morir antes que darte Giya a alguien como tú," Con un parpadear ella cubrió la larda distancia y cortó un poco del cabello dorado del Rey Kakarotto.

"¡Ja!" Dijo Vegeta, "¿Realmente podrías pelear con una mujer?"

"Sólo lo hice una vez, o fueron..." Goku contó con sus dedos tratando de recordad, "Bueno, um... ya perdí la cuenta," dijo Goku frotando su nuca tratando de recordar.

Él respondió lanzando un golpe pero en cambio golpeó la capa descartada, confundido. Ella era bastante tramposa, aunque incluso Kakarotto tenía la capa sobre su puño ella se estaba escondiendo en el interior del trapo, de alguna manera. Kakarotto lo arrojó y ella se solidificó en su forma otra vez. Lentamente volviendo hacia su oponente.

Ni una palabra se intercambió entre los reyes estando a la carga del otro. Kakarotto arrojó un golpe y ella fue capaz de atraparlo con el puño, "¡Flamage!" Ordenó ella envolviendo su mano en una espontánea explosión de llamas. Con la mano derecha Kakarotto no dudó en usar su Ki después de quemarse. Era atrapó su energía entre lo que parecía una espada de diamantes. A diferencia de la mayoría de las mujeres ella no alardeó con tiempo molesto de bailes pero arrojó su ataque hacia él otra vez. Kakarotto saltó sobre el ataque a tiempo, explotando en unas lejanas dunas.

No era que ella era dura sino muy tramposa.

Con la distracción momentánea ella tomó a Kakarotto del hombro, y para sorpresa lo hundió de un golpe en las dunas. Era un truco barato usando alguna clase de hechizo fortalecedor del planeta. Kakarotto envió una bola de energía fuera de la duna para distracción, ella se había ido después de verla no era él quien la tenía atrapada en un gran agarre. Era fue envuelta en un halo púrpura tratando de suavizar la dura apretada. Kakarotto sin embargo lo rompió, sacudiendo el suelo debajo literalmente, mientras ella gritaba de dolor.

Kakarotto atrapó a Era tratando de agarrarla de la capa esperando evitar otra ilusión poniendo más fuerza en su agarre y deteniéndola. Ella se desmayó en sus brazos y él le permitió caer al suelo. Kakarotto bajó a examinar al la Reina derrotada y para su sorpresa Era abrió sus ojos disparando haces de los mismos, finalmente algo natural atravesó su hombro derecho.

La Reina Era se había puesto de pie cuando el Rey Kakarotto pensó que ya era suficiente y disparó una ráfaga de Ki sobre su pequeña estructura. Ella tembló por el choque perno no cayó, en cambio su forma se convirtió en dos individuos separados.

Pensé que era extraño que antes haya leído dos mentes en un cuerpo. Había dos mujeres habitando en una. "Me parece que este planeta tiene técnicas más útiles de las que esperábamos."

"Tal vez después, después que sea nuestro," Kakarotto dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Me preguntó que otras cosas tiene para ofrecer este planeta?

Entonces una de las mujeres tomó la espada otra vez sacudiéndola en el aire. Disparó esos movimientos hacia el final de la empuñadura que viajaban a través de la espada, y se movían en todas direcciones. Apenas tuvimos tiempo para alejarnos del camino. Todavía era letal la quemadura a través de mi capa y dañó fuertemente la armadura del Rey Kakarotto.

Era evidente que había puesto su mayor esfuerzo en su... ¿cuál era la palabra correcta? En su estado Fusionado. Tal vez si hubiera estado en plena capacidad ella podría haber sido capaz de esquivar el próximo ataque de Kakarotto.

"¿¡Qué?!" Preguntó Goku en incredulidad, "¡Ni siquiera le dio una oportunidad!"

"¡Nunca escuchó este sujeto de jamás golpear a una dama!" Dijo Mirai Trunks indignado.

¡Sucedió otra vez! Otra vida desaparecía ante mis ojos mientras su grito se desvanecía en la distancia. Rápidamente desapareció, juré sentir su decepción y pesar pero ahora sé un poco de lo que ella sabía.

"¡NO! ¡REINA ERA!" La otra cayó de rodillas en conmoción por la pérdida. Por lo que pude reunir ella era una asesina leal a la Reina conocida como Rela.

El Rey Kakarotto se preparó para terminar con ella también cuando apareció un brillante resplandor en la distancia.

"¡Esfera Metálica!"

"¡Sí!" animó Gohan, "¡a salvo!"

Una bola de metal similar a un disparo de Ki pasó. El Rey Kakarotto logró fácilmente atraparla como a una pelota de baloncesto.

"¿No te parece que ya tienes bastantes juguetes nuevos para jugar?" Bromeó Pubukin, siendo golpeado en el rostro con la Bola de Metal.

"Entonces puedes tener este."

"¡Maldita inteligencia!" Pubukin se quejó frotándose su adolorida nariz olvidándose del juguete.

Estas cosas no aparecían de la nada, de la distancia vi a un niño adolescente acompañado de otros once. "¿Estos son sus mejores guerreros? Su alteza no tendrá mucho desafío con ellos."

El niño era marrón, Skysapphire creó otro ataque moviendo su mano derecha en sentido horario convocando diferentes elementos en su lengua nativa, Luz, Oscuridad, Agua, Fuego, Tierra, Aire, y otros tres más que no puedo nombrar, en un círculo quedando quieto. Con su mano izquierda girando en el otro sentido lanzó el Ki de elementos en dirección al Rey Kakarotto. El Rey Kakarotto usó un campo de energía para protegerse a sí mismo. Polvo apareció a su alrededor haciéndose difícil para los demás decir si lo atravesó.

Fueron inteligentes en no celebrar todavía. Mientras el polvo se asentaba no sólo reveló al Rey Kakarotto sino a su derrotada Reina tras ellos y su todavía conmocionada presencia.

"¡NO!" El que estaba vestido de azul lloró —Rey Eon de Giya. "¡Te haré sufrir por esto!" Se abalanzó sacando su espada y envió una línea de fuego.

¿Ninguno de ellos tenía un material no mágico y peleaba bien?

Sin embargo su Realeza saliendo a pelear es admirable, la mayoría se escondería detrás de sus propios soldados en lugar de pelear sus propias batallas.

El Rey Kakarotto esquivó la línea de fuego desapareciendo y reapareciendo tras el Rey de Giya. Tratando de golpear la espalda Eos, otro vestido en rojo, lo empujó fuera del camino tomando la fuerza del viento de lleno. Nunca ví que tomara lugar como sucedió otra vez, en otra vida. Creo que se referían a él sólo como "Rojo".

Ví dos de los otros correr tratando de ayudar al conmocionado protector. Ella estaba completamente fuera de eso y yo ni siquiera pude entrar en su mente.

El Rey Kakarotto disparó cinco ráfagas de Ki en su dirección. El niño adolescente llamado Nate inmediatamente saltó a sus pies erigiendo una barrera alrededor de ellos, dos golpes directos la destrozaron y él desapareció con los otros tres.

No pude entender por qué estaba viendo estas cosas. El Rey Kakarotto hizo un rápido trabajo con la mayoría de ellos mientras no se me dio el tiempo para volver de mi propia realidad. Había dejado fuera al aún conmocionado asesino.

¿Puede alguien imaginar como me sentí? He estado cerca de la muerte antes pero nunca nada como eso. Viendo la vida de otros desaparecer ante mis ojos me dejó temblando, la empatía realmente apestaba. Normalmente alejaría el miedo de mi mente pero no era mi miedo o mi conmoción lo que fácilmente podía alejar.

Una vez que supere esto podría ser capaz de poner lo que ví en un buen uso.

"Bardock," Totepo llamó, "¿Estás bien?"

Mirando alrededor, no tenía idea que habíamos aterrizado en las dunas.

"Te vez un poco pálido."

Tragando el nudo en mi garganta y recuperando mi compostura respondí, "Sólo estoy deshidratado."

"¡Ooh!" Truni había tomado la espada de diamantes admirándola. "¡Es absolutamente hermosa!"

La Asesina, el Rey Kakarotto se había olvidado sobre arrebatar la espada. Lo que llamó nuestra atención fue el llanto de Truni.

Ahora pude ver que esto no se limita únicamente a los habitantes el ver su vida desaparecer también.

Saliendo de eso ví a la asesina, Rela, tomando la plana espada en sus rodillas de tipo espada medieval en las dos Kitanas. Sintiendo el espíritu de la venganza radiar de ella, Rela tomó profundos temblorosos respiros.

Lo sentí, por qué estaba tan aturdida antes. Rela había albergado profundos sentimientos por la Reina, manteniéndolo en secreto. Sobrepasaba la mejor sentencia para ayudar al resto de sus amigos, cuando lo necesitaban. Un sentimiento tonto, por lo que pude decir que hace no mucho tiempo atrás esta mujer no era muy diferente que el resto de nosotros, hasta que conoció a la gente que ahora yacía en el suelo. Ese instinto que había abandonado ahora regresó.

Viniendo hacia nosotros tan rápido como el blando suelo le permitía. Salimos del camino, Rela apuntó al Rey Kakarotto. Nuestro Rey fácilmente eludió cada movimiento hasta que perdió una correa de su armadura.

El Rey Kakarotto la había empujado golpeándola en el estómago. Sorprendido ví irse otra vida, ella nunca perdió su equilibrio mientras sus pies rasguñaban dos trincheras en el polvo. El Rey Kakarotto voló directo hacia ella, en el último segundo Rela se fue al cielo y se fusionó con la espada otra vez hacia abajo tratando de apuñalar en su descenso. Estaba decidida a vengar a sus camaradas y compensar por abandonarlos. El Rey Kakarotto desapareció, ella se perdió y partió la espada de nuevo.

El Rey Kakarotto arrojó algunos disparos de Ki y Rela fácilmente recogió la energía con las cuchillas antes de juntarlas enviándolas de nuevo en una enorme ola. El Rey la sostuvo pero no fue capaz de tener un buen agarre a causa de los terrenos.

Esto ha sido vergonzoso pero ahora puedo ver por qué Cucumo tuvo problemas. Él se quejó más sobre las mujeres haciéndolo pasar un difícil momento.

Una vez que desapareció el Rey Kakarotto reapareció tras ella esperando noquearla. Rela cayó de rodillas y golpeó al Rey Kakarotto con la espada.

El Rey Kakarotto gritó en el ardor y entonces arrebató una espada. Ví su difícil pasado antes de haberme pasado a mí mismo."

"Eso significa que él..." Gohan dijo en incredulidad.

"¡Apágalo!" Mirai Trunks dijo enfurecido por el diario cuando Vegeta bateó su mano lejos.

Mi sueño era inquieto y escuché esa voz, la primera que me afligió con esta maldición.

"_Esto no es un efecto místico del propio planeta. No. Mientras tú vivas sabrás y compartirás el dolor de esos que tú o tus familiares destruyan. Este don evoluciona contigo Bardock, hasta que encuentres el cambio..."_

Cuando me llegó demasiado desperté en una cueva y estaba acompañado por mi tripulación. No fui capaz de decir quien faltaba y estaba oscuro.

"¿Hay alguien que falta?" Pregunté.

"Fasha," dijo Toma, "se fue a casa, una emergencia con la familia."

"Siempre fue mejor manejando esos asuntos." Me incliné contra la pared de la cueva, todavía recibiendo esos destellos.

Luego lo sentí llamándome. Era lo mismo que cuando acompañé por primera vez al Príncipe Vegeta como consejero, otra vez en Dlunim. Antes de volver a revisarlo esperé hasta que estuvieron todos dormidos.

Recordando cuan fría estuvo el aire de esa noche seguí esa llamada. Por lo tanto ni siquiera el Rey Kakarotto se dio cuenta de ello. Luego se detuvo ante una solitaria montaña y alcé mi índice y dedo medio vaporizándola. Todo lo que quedó en el aire fue el mármol sobredimensionado de cinco estrellas.

Nunca supe por qué pero con los años era como que estas cosas me llamaban.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó el Rey Kakarotto.

"No estoy exactamente seguro, pero este es el tercero que he encontrado hasta la fecha."

"¿Estás seguro que debe estar aquí?" Escuché su preocupación otra vez, "Nos diste un buen susto."

"No realmente, no. Recuerda lo que te dije Kakarotto. Un verdadero líder es cuidadoso con quien muestra emociones."

"Correcto," Asintió él.

Después de eso sólo pasó una semana que todos en Giya cayeron. Era el primero en estar bajo el dominio Saiyajin y no sería el último. Pero seré atormentado por esos que cayeron luchando con nuestro Rey. Así como las palabras de los Kanassianos, _"Hasta que encuentres el cambio..."_

Entrada Treinta y tres fuera."

"¿Es esto verdad?" Preguntó Mirai Trunks.

"Él no perdonó a ninguno de ellos." Gritó estrictamente Goku.

"Papá, ¿dijiste que tú y Vegeta escucharon otro como este?" Preguntó Gohan.

"Sí." Goku miró hacia abajo culpándose luego alejó el pensamiento. No era él quien hizo ese crimen. "Pero fue sobre la Tierra."

"¡¿La Tierra?!"

----------


	9. Doppelganger

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Mensaje en una botella**

(_Message in a bottle_)

Un fic por Gamest Link

Traducción por Apolonia.

----

----------

"¿Qué es lo que está haciendo este hombre?" Mirai Trunks preguntó mirando ahora el disco en blanco. "Si puede convertirse en un Súper Saiyajin entonces ¿por qué no ayuda a estas personas?"

"Porque él es un verdadero Saiyajin," Vegeta dijo casi rugiendo.

Ignorando el comentario Mirai Trunks preguntó, "¿Cómo te encontraste esa cosa, Goku?"

Goku se volteó a Mirai Trunks con una sonrisa, "bueno eso es una historia un poco larga."

"Casi," Vegeta se inclinó en su silla, "La cosa sólo lo golpeó en la cabeza viniendo de la nada."

Goku apuntó, "Deporte de arruinar una historia he."

"¡Traje gaseosas!" Gohan gritó desde la cocina.

"¿Encontraste las de crema?" Vegeta gritó en respuesta.

"Um..." Gohan revisó un poco más la nevera, "No, ¿Qué hay de una cerveza negra?"

"¡Sigue buscando!"

"Casi quiero seguir escuchando." Mirai Trunks se estaba refiriendo al diario, "Pero lo que he escuchado parece un poco perturbador."

"Te engancharás después de un tiempo. Tal vez el próximo no sea tan malo." Dijo Goku.

"¡No hay gaseosa de crema!" Gohan volvió a gritar.

"¡Está bien!" Vegeta gritó de nuevo, "¡Trae la maldita cerveza!"

Mirai Trunks giró sus ojos antes de voltearse a Goku, "Adelante con el siguiente."

Goku encendió el Diario de nuevo, y Bardock apareció en negativos y luego lo pateó para hacerlo aparecer en los colores correctos nuevamente. "Odio cuando hace eso. Entrada cuarenta y cinco," Bardock parecía pensativo, "¿Hasta que encuentre el cambio? Han pasado años desde que he escuchado eso. Me sigo preguntando si puedo seguir ocultando mi secreto, fui afortunado la última vez. Todo el mundo tiene sus sospechas pero no existen pruebas sólidas.

El planeta fue Yardratt.

Nos reunimos con los líderes invitándolos a unirse a nuestra "alianza". Sintiéndose casi honrados por lo que habían escuchado de nuestra reputación galáctica, que los consideráramos casi iguales. Odiaba esto, que tuvieran esperanzas para ser aniquilados al final.

Les había enviado su diploma de liderazgo. Irone, un mensaje a través de los campos del pensamiento, _"¡No confíen en ellos!"_ y espero que haya escuchado mi advertencia en lugar de confiar en las vacías promesas del Rey Kakarotto.

"Sí," dijo Irone, "Pero antes de considerar su oferta nos gustaría escuchar sobre alguno de sus temas." Apuntó en mi dirección queriendo entender más lo que quise decir.

El Rey Kakarotto sonrió, y emocionado que fuera con él, creyendo que les daría una buena palabra de nosotros.

El Yardrattiano nos guió a uno de los muchos salones de conferencias en el edificio de Gobierno. Él se quedó callado todo el tiempo hasta que estuvimos seguros tras las puertas cerradas y dijo "Podemos hablar libremente ahora."

"Tomo como que recibiste mi mensaje." Dije un poco aliviado.

"Honestamente, no estaba seguro de si eras tú hasta que escuché tu voz ahora. Es extraño que uno en un grupo pidiera que no confiara en ellos."

"Sé que no eres ignorante de los Saiyajin o de los que forman parte de nuestras alianzas. Tu gente está en gran peligro ahora que pusimos pie en tu pacífico planeta." Kami eso sonaba idiota.

"Estoy muy consciente no obstante, lo que más me confunde es que tú un Saiyajin nos dé semejante advertencia, en lugar de seguir a tu Rey, ¿por qué?" Preguntó.

"Admito que es extraño," Le di la única respuesta que pude en ese momento, "pero a menudo me encuentro a mí mismo en desacuerdo con muchos de sus métodos. Las palabras no pueden describir lo que he visto hacerse a otras civilizaciones en el pasado. El Rey Kakarotto no es más que un parásito, tomando lo que quiere de un planeta y luego destruyendo todo lo que lo hacía ser lo que era, una vez que terminó con él."

Silencio había descendido entre nosotros. Irone estaba tratando de hacer lo que podía en esta desconcertante situación, "Eres diferente que el resto de los Saiyajin. Dijiste que no confiáramos en ellos, ¿eso aplica contigo también?"

"Podría." Dije, aquí voy detrás de la espalda de mi Rey para advertir a estas personas. ¿No habla eso de confianza ahora honestamente?

"¿Por qué tendría que advertirles?" Mirai Trunks preguntó.

"¿Entonces cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en tus palabras? ¿Cómo sabemos que lo que dices no es una mentira y sólo tal vez seamos incluidos en tu alianza como iguales?" Preguntó tratando de hacer un punto.

Lo que sería un error así que apoyé una mano tranquilizadora sobre su hombro que era la única manera que podía dejarlo ver eso.

_Ciudades destruidas, personas muriendo primero, ninguno fue escatimado —incluso las mujeres y los niños— después, cambié a todos ellos convertidos en esclavos. Los más grandes guerreros eran derrotados si no elegían unirse a nosotros. Planetas muchos más pacíficos que este conquistados en cuestión de días. Luego el destino de Yardrat..._

Solté a Irone y no tomé ningún placer por la conmocionada expresión de su ahora enyesado rostro. Lo atrapé antes de que se derrumbe por ver dentro de mi mente, ayudándolo como un taburete. Él recuperó su compostura después de un breve descanso.

"No espero que creas en lo que acabas de ver," le dije a Irone, "pero estas son las cosas que he visto hacer al Rey Kakarotto a lo largo de los años."

"¿Cómo puedo saber que esto no es una trampa tuya o de ellos?"

"Si no te importa que señale lo obvio, no lo sabes."

"Lo que acabo de ver..." Irone ahora estaba temblando. "Es como he escuchado. ¡Fue tan real!"

"Mis disculpas pero no pude pensar en otra alternativa." ¿Podía alguna palabra describir en cuan mala posición estábamos?

"¿Entonces que quieren que hagamos?" Irone más solicitó alguna sugerencia.

"Ante cualquier signo de traición del Rey Kakarotto le sugiero que trate de evacuar a su gente en secreto. En caso de que alguno de ellos decida solicitar irse, asegúrese de concederlo."

Irone todavía estaba temblando, se dirigió a mí. "... ¿y que harás tú?"

"No te preocupes por eso, sólo ocúpate en tu parte. También, podría ser un poco difícil, pero trata de irte en un día como si nunca hubieras escuchando lo que hemos discutido."

¿Discutido huh? Pensé mientras lo dejé temblando en la sala de conferencia todavía tratando de entender lo que había sucedido.

Como había visto, a lo largo de las próximas dos semanas la población en Yardratt pasó por un "desconocido" rápido declive. Parece que Irone tomó lo que dije seriamente, bien.

Durante este tiempo nuestro grupo entero estaba entrenando para aprender una nueva técnica llamada "Shunkan Idou", la que el Rey Kakarotto más tarde dominó, "Tele transportación." Y... una vez que todos dominamos la técnica despegamos.

Yardratt no tenía defensores y pude ver los escapes de última hora. ¡Algunas de sus naves habían sido destruidas cuando despegaban! ¡No podía soportarlo más! ¡Alguien tenía que hacer algo! ¡Sinceramente tenía que esperar evitar tener que hacer esto otra vez!

Sólo después de alterar mi apariencia al transformarme y remover algunos artículos de ropa pude circular libremente sin ser reconocido.

Neutralicé a nuestra tripulación uno tras otro —no los maté— previniendo que exterminaran o esclavizaran a los habitantes. Sintiendo una sensación de alivio limpiándome mientras la mayoría de los Yardrattianos se iban. Fue entonces cuando ví cientos de vidas irse en un instante. Gruñendo en frustración... Kakarotto.

Volé y encontré al Rey de todos los Saiyajin en medio de la demolición de los últimos puertos espaciales. Era fuerte. Pude sentir el miedo de la gente debajo mientras él demolía otro pasillo. Recibiendo más destellos, sacudiéndolo.

El Rey Kakarotto llevaba una mirada de contrabando en su rostro observando a los atemorizados Yardrattianos. Juntó más energía para otra bola de ki, creció casi alimentándose de su aprensión. La arrojó y fue entonces cuando intervine alejando la destructiva esfera justo hacia él.

La verdad es que quería reír mientras salpicaba sobre el confundido rostro de Kakarotto. Una vez que pudo ver otra vez recibí el mismo ceño fruncido que él siempre me daba en esta forma.

"Doppelganger... ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?"

Doppelganger: entre la superstición si alguna vez ha visto su doble entonces uno de ustedes tenía que morir. Un nombre que me di a mí mismo en nuestro primer enfrentamiento cuando no pude soportar lo que él le había hecho a un planeta. La primera vez que me convertí en un defensor en secreto, y me mantuve poniéndolo en su lugar por un tiempo. Odiaba saber que ahora tenía un rival en algún lugar.

"Necesito que dejes a estas personas en paz si no te molesta, Kakarotto." Dije dándoles tiempo para correr.

"En realidad si me molesta, ¡y es Rey Kakarotto!" El Rey Kakarotto golpeó en mi dirección y yo bloqueé su puño luego el otro. Con un potente puñetazo me arrojó a la izquierda y luego me soltó el tobillo sobre su cabeza enviándome al suelo. Con los reflejos casi de un gato aterrizó de pie y apareció tras de mí. Patié y anticipando esto él tomó mi pierna, me hizo girar y luego me estrelló contra el suelo, poniendo su codo en la boca de mi estómago. Me las arreglé para tomar su cabello y ponerle una trampa luego usó la Tele Transportación para ponernos en un área menos poblada entonces me pateó lejos.

"¡Qué demonios!" El Rey Kakarotto se quejó sosteniendo su estómago. Otra cosa que odiaba sobre el Doppelganger es que yo siempre me mantenía con cada nueva habilidad que él tenía.

El Rey Kakarotto incrementó su poder al máximo, sin importar cuan fuerte era. Sólo necesitaba sostenerlo lo suficiente para que el resto se fuera. Él envió una ola de ki en mi dirección entonces yo pateé teniendo menor dificultad en el espacio. Una vez aclarado él consiguió con éxito enderezarse, frente a frente. Volé de regreso contra mi voluntad luego me detuve, mirando al cielo mientras él trataba de sanarse.

"¡Esta vez voy a deshacerme de tí de una vez por todas!" Gritó él como un irritado mocoso malcriado.

"¿Estás cansado de perder?" Me burlé.

Tal vez era una mala idea, usando la Tele Transportación el Rey Kakarotto se tele transportó detrás mío y me golpeó con sus dos puños juntos en mi cabeza. Tuve dificultades para frenarme de caer bruscamente, y repentinamente me pateó en las costillas haciéndome volar contra un distante edificio. (Ahora estoy comenzando a pensar que golpearlo una y otra vez era un error.) Él ni siquiera me permitió levantarme completamente, dándole un rodillazo a mi mentón en el momento que alcé mi cabeza. Disparé en los edificios perforando ocho más.

Incluso mientras limpiaba la sangre de mi mentón me aseguré de mantener mi guardia. Rápidamente me giré bloqueando el próximo golpe del Rey Kakarotto mientras usaba la Tele Transportación otra vez. Se estaba volviendo más y más un artista barato. Tomando su brazo acerqué a Kakarotto para darle un rodillazo en el estómago luego lo solté para darle un codazo en la espalda. Golpeó el suelo haciendo un cráter poco agradable.

Sólo parecía estar teniendo éxito en enfurecerlo aún más. Demasiado obvio, heredó el temperamento de su madre.

El Rey Kakarotto salió del suelo y con ambas manos abiertas a los lados juntó su ki. En una rápida bola de disparos de fuego fui atrapado en la tormenta sin escape. Se había vuelto más rápido también, y mantenía la implacable arremetida. A través del dolor y el impacto de cada esfera que golpeaba traté de concentrarme en usar la Tele Transportación.

Teniendo éxito en enviarme a mí mismo al otro lado del planeta por un momento descansé mientras pude. El Rey Kakarotto vino justo tras de mí y rápidamente me puse de pie golpeando su mejilla derecha mientras se materializaba. Él me dio su propio golpe en mi mejilla derecha sobre mi cicatriz. Fue siendo así poniendo a prueba la fuerza del otro y la resistencia hasta que ambos puños impactaron en el otro. La onda de choques de golpes causó que las estructuras alrededor se curvaran.

Nos alejamos pateando de las suelas del otro.

Él tomó esta pausa momentánea para lamer la sangre en la comisura de su boca. Yo sólo lo miré fijamente.

"Bastante triste Doppelganger, no pareces estar al día. Disfrutaré destruyéndote. Que hay de esto, te daré la opción de: ir a lo aburrido y sin dolor, o al divertido grito hasta que no quede nada de ti."

Después de escupir en el suelo comenté, "Estás enfermo." Declarando de verdad lo que había pensando.

El Rey Kakarotto se cargó hacía mí, alcé mis manos tratando de detenerlo por su frente. Trató de voltearse entonces y luego, me giré yo. No podía creer su velocidad, vino por mí golpeó mi espalda montándome en la acera como una tabla de surf. En retrospectiva me debí haber dejado puesta mi armadura.

No podía moverme y Kakarotto me arrancó de la tierra por mi nuca. "Entonces eres un Saiyajin," lo escuché decir detrás de mí "La cola es muestra de ello pero que clase de auto respeto Saiyajin sería pelear por la basura."

"Las vidas de los demás..." Me las arreglé para decir, "No es algo que se tenga que quitar o controlar."

Lo escuché gruñir ante mi comentario, "Yo soy quien decide eso."

Me golpeó en respuesta rompiéndome las costillas."

La imagen de Bardock cerró los ojos y gruñó, "Por lo que a mí respecta odio hablar de perder pero eso fue lo que estaba ocurriendo, demasiados malditos golpes en la cabeza."

"¿Algo de todo esto tiene sentido?" Preguntó Mirai Trunks.

"Supongo que quería evitar seguir viendo la vida de la gente desaparecer ante sus ojos," dijo Goku, "recuerda que él podía sentir lo que ellos sentían. Probablemente lo hizo cambiar lo suficiente como para comenzar a defenderlos." Goku recibió un montón de estrellas por su teoría y luego se encogió de hombros, "podría ser cierto."

"Kakarotto me había golpeado hasta el abismo de mi vida.

Cada golpe afectaba como el demonio, entonces finalmente me arrojó al suelo. La peor cosa que le puede suceder a un Saiyajin es que no acaben con él. El Rey Kakarotto aterrizó ante mis pies y juntó energía de sus manos para acabar conmigo.

Por la misma extraña razón por la que yo no pude acabar con él antes, es la misma razón por la que él no pudo acabar conmigo.

Disolviendo el ki se quedó de pie ahí y me miró esperando que volviera a mi forma original. Me quedé como un Súper Saiyajin, cayendo y perdiendo la conciencia. "¡Maldición!" Me tomó del cuello otra vez, "¿Por qué no vuelves a la normalidad? ¿Quién demonios eres tú?"

Ya no podía sentir más Yardratiannos en verdadero peligro. Lo lograron. Conociendo esta sonrisa que cruzó mi rostro mientras estaba en su agarre. El Rey Kakarotto se burló y me arrojó a un lado de un edificio.

Con la fuerza que me quedaba me fui usando la Tele Transportación y retorné a donde había dejado mi ropa. Recordando golpear el suelo bastante duro cuando lo hice entonces procedí a vestirme y volver a la normalidad. Descansando con los aliados y esperando ser encontrado.

Cuando me desperté estaba en el demasiado-tan-familiar fluido verde, poco después que se me informó en el puente. El Rey Kakarotto no se encontraba en ninguna parte entonces fui escoltado a su cámara.

El Rey Kakarotto estaba sentado tras su escritorio. Apenas movió sus ojos en mi dirección y luego despachó al acompañante. Por lo que ví no estaba muy contento.

"Te ves bien." Dijo, "Tienes alguna otra carrera con el Doppelganger."

Tenía que desempeñar la parte que alcé una escéptica ceja, "Te siguió todo el camino hasta aquí."

"Extraño. Cuando te encontramos estabas seguro que habías corrido con él."

"Lo hice, no sabía que había ido por ti también."

"Oh," Eso lo dejó fuera de guardia, "Ponlo en su lugar esta vez. Lo que me molesta es que no hay duda que es un Saiyajin y estoy seguro que es parte de una rebelión de molestos." El Rey Kakarotto apretó sus puños sobre el escritorio. Fruncí el ceño ante la idea de asociación, "Lo dejé inconsciente al menos pero ni siquiera yo puedo permanecer como Súper Saiyajin toda la noche. Adivina lo que estoy tratando de decir es que quiero saber la verdadera identidad de este sujeto. ¿Alguna idea Bardock?"

Cerré mis ojos fingiendo buscar entonces después de un momento los abrí de nuevo y sacudí mi cabeza, "Parece que desapareció completamente de la existencia después de su encuentro."

El Rey Kakarotto sonrió y se levantó de su asiento. "Sabes que hay algunas teorías de quien podría ser. Lo creas o no eres uno de los candidatos."

"Oh, de verdad," no pude evitar la sonrisa sabiendo la verdad, "¿cómo llegarían a algo como eso?"

"Dos pistas, él tiene la misma cicatriz en su mejilla derecha al igual que tú y usa la misma bandana del mismo color."

El Rey Kakarotto siempre había sido demasiado inteligente. Sin embargo todavía no lo había adivinado, "esta es la única vez que puedo llamar esto una coincidencia."

El Rey Kakarotto abrió un cajón buscando algo, "Sabes que realmente deberías pensar en cambiar tu estilo un poco..." Sacó un collar de clase, "Padre."

Era un medallón de oro con el cuarto de luna revelado y el resto cubierto de negro. Lo colocó alrededor de mi cuello con cierta sospecha. Realmente tuve suerte de salir con mi secreto esa vez.

De todas formas finalizo la entrada cuarenta y cinco."

"Él no es tan malo," dijo Goku, "sólo espero que ayude a todos los que lo necesitan."

----------


	10. Máquinas Gemelas, Almas Sobrevivientes

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Mensaje en una botella**

(_Message in a bottle_)

Un fic por Gamest Link

Traducción por Apolonia.

----

----------

Hubo un llamado en la puerta, "¡Hey muchachos!" Krillin entró.

"Hey Krillin," Goku saludó, "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Tu esposa," dijo Krillin, "Después que Gohan no regresó me llamó."

"Uh..." Gohan rápidamente tomó un sorbo escondiéndose detrás de su refresco, él estaría en problemas con su madre más tarde.

"¿Están en una reunión?" Yamcha entró después de Krillin.

"No, sólo estamos escuchando," dijo Mirai Trunks.

"¿Escuchando?"

"Sí, el diario de Bardock," dijo Goku.

"¿Bardock?" Krillin se sentó junto a Goku, "¿dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?"

"¿Un diario?" Yamcha tomó asiento junto a Mirai Trunks.

"Sólo escucha." Dijo Mirai Trunks yendo en otra entrada la que los ambos Saiyajin más viejos reconocieron como la que venía después de la derrota de la Tierra.

La imagen de Bardock reapareció, "Esta es la única entrada que continúa la anterior. Se puede considerar como la parte dos de la entrada de esta mañana sobre la Tierra sólo que sin el..." Bardock luchó por la correcta palabra después tosió, "golpe _emocional_. Entrada Cincuenta y cuatro.

Ir a la nave fue bastante difícil después que el Rey Kakarotto había más sacrificado que derrotado a los más grades de la Tierra. Lo he dicho antes y lo diré otra vez. Empatía. ¡Apesta! He sentido a cada uno de ellos irse de este plano durante esa batalla."

"¿Por qué hay una miniatura tuya hablando, Goku?" Krillin preguntó siendo callado.

"No estaba seguro si podía soportar ver a Kakarotto, pero después de lo que había hecho con la Tierra es como... que de tal palo tal astilla supongo.

El reloj seguía marcando y la Tierra explotaría en cualquier minuto.

Encontré a Kakarotto flotando sobre el ahora vacío capo de batalla en su forma original. No lo había visto así en años —podríamos pasar fácilmente por gemelos. Podía sentir que estaba de luto. No podría haber sido por la mujer que apenas acababa de conocer pero después me confirmó que lo era. Kakarotto siempre tuvo el fracaso en cosas duras.

"¿Estás listo para partir?" Pregunté.

"Sí, casi." Dijo alzando su cabeza solemnemente.

"¿Estás seguro que vas a estar bien?" Pregunté preocupado.

"Por supuesto," Kakarotto se dirigió a mí justo antes de regresar a Súper Saiyajin.

Como un reflejo mis ojos se movieron a la izquierda alarmantemente. Sintiendo dos poderes muy fuertes viniendo muy rápido sin embargo de una fuente muy borrosa.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó el Rey Kakarotto.

"No estoy seguro," dije mirando al oeste. Lo que sea que era su poder continuaba creciendo mientras más se acercaba, "Parece que realmente tendrá un desafío, señor." Demasiado mal que nos estemos quedando sin tiempo.

El Rey Kakarotto tragó su duelo antes de sonreír. Otra lucha lo animaba cuando estaba deprimido.

Para mi decepción nos encontramos con dos punks adolescentes. Una chica rubia y un chico con el cabello oscuro como un cuervo. Y yo aquí estaba esperando luchadores más experimentados.

"¿Esto es?" Pregunto el Rey Kakarotto.

"Lamentablemente," dije.

La niña echó un vistazo a continuación, y corrió un par de mechones de su cabello tras su oreja. Ellos rieron simultáneamente. No pude determinar que había en ellos, extraño.

"Ahora no estarán tratando de destruir el mundo que planeamos gobernar, ¿o sí?" dijo el muchacho a quien conocería más tarde como el androide número 17.

"¡Los androides!" Dijo sorprendido Mirai Trunks.

"Quieres decir el mismo mundo que yo voy a gobernar." El Rey Kakarotto trató de corregirlo hasta que sacudí mi cabeza. "¿Qué quieres decir Bardock?"

"Claramente que él está de acuerdo con nosotros." Dijo la muchacha —androide número 18— riendo.

"Incorrecto," cerré mis ojos, incapaz de mirar a ninguno de ellos.

"Explícate." Demandó el Rey Kakarotto.

"La Tierra no será más que desechos espaciales en cuestión de momentos. ¡Pueden tratar de matarse entre ustedes o podemos irnos de aquí antes que esto explote!" Justo cuando dije eso el horizonte del suroeste brilló enviando una fuerte ráfaga en nuestra dirección.

Vino otra vez, otra visión casi me embebía con la brillante luz. Estos dos estarían al lado de Kakarotto luchando con él como su mano derecha.

Ni modo, alejé la visión a un lado en el momento que el viento se hizo más violento. Fui el primero en huir, luego 17 movió su pendiente y apareció frente a mí dándome un rodillazo en la boca del estómago. Juro que escupí sangre por el impacto.

"¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?" 17 preguntó antes que el Rey Kakarotto se apresurara y lo golpeara lanzándolo al océano.

"¿Estás bien?" El Rey Kakarotto preguntó antes que 18 le diera un golpe igual de duro.

"¡Maldición no tenemos tiempo para esto!" Gruñí, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de esta urgencia.

"Así que hay algunos vientos fuertes," 18 se encogió de hombres, "gran cosa," y sonrió.

Preparé mi postura y esperé por su ataque. Luego re repente mientras otra ráfaga golpeó ella comenzó a temblar, La electricidad aumentó en todo su cuerpo. 17 regresó luego como si fuera atrapado en el mismo campo congelado.

El Rey Kakarotto reapareció y comenzó a soportar el fenómeno, "Eso debe ser un inmenso capo Electo Magnético que acaba de congelar a estos dos. Nunca hemos tropezado con Inteligencia Artificial antes."

"¿Inteligencia Artificial?" Dije confundido. No, pude decir que esto era más que sólo maquinaria. "No hay vida en estos dos. No nacieron de esta manera."

"¿Androides?" El Rey Kakarotto alzó una ceja fascinado.

"¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!" Volé recogiéndolos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Con suerte la Nova esté en órbita o tendremos dificultades en regresar." Dije ignorando la pregunta.

El Rey Kakarotto trató de llamar a la nave con el scouter sin cuestionar que había demasiada interferencia. Fue un intento difícil pero asintió cortamente, ciegamente usó la Tele Transportación para llegar exitosamente al puente.

Arrojé a los Androides Gemelos al suelo.

"¡Rey Kakarotto!" El navegante dijo temblando de miedo, "¡no esperábamos que llegara tan pronto!"

"Llévanos al lado oscuro de la luna, ¡AHORA!" Ordenó el Rey Kakarotto. El puente de la tripulación se apresuró a sus estaciones ingresando los comandos rápidamente. Con eso la Nova ahora estaba fuera destruyendo la atmósfera de los planetas. Afortunadamente no habían aterrizado aún.

Fue extraño como durante los primeros dos minutos nada sucedió pero acercándose a los últimos cinco, la Tierra finalmente mostró señales de disminución.

El Rey Kakarotto miró fijamente en mi dirección preguntándome que había hecho. Él no era un idiota los planetas simplemente no explotan porque sí sin ninguna razón.

La muchacha, 18, despertó lentamente levantándose del suelo del puente cuando lo vio. La Tierra había desaparecido, ante sus ojos en un destello. Poniendo sus manos en el frío vidrio, tembló con conmoción e incredulidad. No pude mirar a la joven mujer. Su vida podría haber apestado en el planeta pero aún así era su hogar.

17 sintió el angustioso despertar de su hermana. Sus ojos se abrieron fuertemente cuando me vio de pie junto a él y cerca de 18. Se sentó silenciosamente. Justo a tiempo para ver los desechos que corrían hacia nosotros mientras que nos refugiábamos detrás de la luna del planeta.

Nada quedaba ahora de su hogar.

Lo que no podía entender era como me las había logrado para salvar a estos dos y congelar a los guerreros de la Tierra. Sin importar cuanto traté de cambiar la premonición resultó ser la misma. Como si hubiera alguna clase de entidad que controlara todos mis movimientos.

El problema fue después de esto ellos comenzaron a acecharme. Esperaba que ellos comenzaran a destruir la nave. Estaban muy ansiosos de pelear con nosotros en la Tierra —cuando hubo una— ahora eran dos muñecos perdidos silenciosamente.

"¿Por qué han estado siguiéndome ustedes dos?" Pregunté finalmente.

"Por lo que he recogido de mi bando de recuerdos, le debemos por salvarnos." Dijo 17.

"Además no podemos respirar en el espacio." 18 admitió recibiendo un ceño fruncido de su hermano, todo lo que ella hizo fue temblar.

"Sólo olvídalo," dije sin querer nada de ellos luego me alejé. Otra vez me siguieron.

"Preferimos deshacernos de las deudas lo antes posible."

Me detuve, volteándome a las almas sobrevivientes de la Tierra. "Está bien," dije con irritación. Los eventos anteriores todavía me molestaban, "pero ya que no tengo nada ahora mismo sólo llamaré por el favor cuando lo necesite con algún tipo de señal."

Ellos hicieron esa molesta simultánea sonrisa. "No pareces estar de buen humor realmente."

"¿No está en tu naturaleza ir a destruir planetas?" 17 preguntó. "Viendo lo que hiciste con la Tierra."

"Todo depende... Diecisiete."

"Extraño, no recuerdo haberme presentado."

"Tendrá sentido más tarde." Dije sin querer explicarme.

"¿De esta señal estabas hablando?" 18 recordó.

"Aquí la tiene, Protocolo Inicial: Uno, Siete, Uno, Ocho"

Ambos movieron sus ojos hacia el otro y aceptaron el comando.

"Cuando piense en algo los llamaré usando eso."

"¿Cómo qué exactamente?" dijo 17 viendo que ellos no tenían ningún tipo de dispositivo de comunicación.

"¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?" El Rey Kakarotto caminó desde detrás de ellos.

"No realmente." Dije.

"Bien. ¿Ahora te molesta si elimino a esta basura Bardock?" Torció su nariz en disgusto.

"Mira quien habla." Dijo 17.

"¡Por qué tú!" El Rey Kakarotto golpeó a 17 en el pecho y el Androide solo dio un paso atrás apretando la zona del impacto.

Me hundí en mis pensamientos antes de interponerme entre los ellos revelando mi idea, "Hay una razón por la que los traje Rey Kakarotto. Sólo piense, finalmente teniendo a un oponente de pelea, o dos, que pueden si bien recibir una golpiza como darla. Pueden ser gran ayuda para nuestra conquista en el universo."

"Tal vez." El Rey Kakarotto consideró sacudiendo el dolor de su mano, luego se volteó perdiendo interés, "tú fíjate que hacer con ellos."

Al menos pensé que estaría interesado en el desafío.

En cualquier casi, volviendo con los Androides gemelos "Dado su pasado, sólo deben su lealtad al Rey Kakarotto," enfaticé con mi cabeza, "y no estarán decepcionados. Ustedes dos tendrán todo lo que buscaban, ¡sólo que a escala galáctica!"

Era mi turno de irme. Ya no me seguían más mientras discutían que hacer.

La imagen de Bardock movió sus ojos a la derecha quedándose en silencio por un momento.

"Bueno, se han unido a nuestra alianza. Pero ahora el Rey Kakarotto los tiene siguiéndome por todos lados para su diversión en molestarme... ¡ese mocoso!" La mirada del holograma volvió a los guerreros Z. "Como he dicho esto es sólo una continuación de lo ocurrido esta mañana en la entrada cincuenta y tres. Entra número cincuenta y cuatro fuera."

"¿Así que los androides están ahí también?" Mirai Trunks susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie lo escuchara.

"¿Que ocurrió en la cincuenta y tres?" Preguntó Krillin.

"Uh..." Goku se rascó la nuca sin estar seguro si debía mostrarlo o no.

"Veamos." Yamcha ya había tomado el disco y volvía a la entrada anterior.

...Veinte minutos más tarde...

"¡Qué Demonios!" Dijo Krillin.

"¿Cómo es eso que siempre termino perdiendo mi crucero?" Preguntó Yamcha indignado.

"Por que eres un idiota." Dijo Vegeta simplemente.

"¿Esto no es de nuestra dimensión o sí?" Preguntó Krillin entendiendo las diferencias.

"No lo creo," respondió Goku.

"Quiero decir, ¡este otro tú es pura maldad! No tuvimos oportunidad y Chi-chi como una luchadora ejemplar..." Krillin pensó por un segundo, "Espera, ¿este sujeto Bardock tiene algún clase de flechazo por Chi-chi?"

"Bardock es un poco viejo, ¿no crees?" Goku alzó una ceja ante el ridículo pensamiento aunque, sintiendo una pizca de celos.

"¡De ninguna manera!" Gritó Yamcha, "Ja Goku está celoso".

"¡No lo estoy!" Goku se defendió infantilmente.

Gohan tuvo que reír ante eso.

"Parece que lo estás."

Vegeta miró a su perturbado hijo.

----------


	11. La Búsqueda y la Súplica

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Mensaje en una botella**

(_Message in a bottle_)

Un fic por Gamest Link

Traducción por Apolonia.

----

----------

Gohan fue por el diario mientras todos los demás se mantenían bromeando sobre Goku luego eligió la última entrada.

La imagen de Bardock se frotó sus sienes y abrió sus ojos, listo para hablar, "Entrada número sesenta y nueve." Poniendo sus brazos a un lado, "Sólo comenzaré desde el punto donde perdí cualquier esperanza en derrotar alguna vez a Kakarotto.

Toda mi esperanza en encontrar a alguien quien pudiera derrotar a Kakarotto desapareció con Brolly. Me tomó dos años encontrarlo, y él había sido el más fuerte ser en el universo. Brolly empequeñecía el anterior nivel del Rey Kakarotto. Eso fue hasta que el Rey haya hecho otra vez lo inimaginable rivalizándolo.

Fuimos alejados por la fuerza de la ola que terminó con Brolly. Ya estábamos todos destrozados por tratar de sobrevivir en el entonces ahora inestable planeta. Por algún milagro u otra cosa sobrevivimos, luego escuché el grito de Paragus y sentí su vida desvanecerse.

Mientras estuve cerca de la muerte otra vez traté desesperadamente de mantenerme consciente. Podía escuchar pasos con una ligera cojera, a quienquiera que le pertenecían también había resultado muy herido.

Momentos después me mantuve entrando y alejándome de eso. Recordando ver una cansada sonrisa.

"Padre..." Kakarotto suspiró en su forma original.

Mi propia boca se estaba moviendo pero yo no tenía idea si estaba diciendo algo. Hubo una repentina pérdida de oxígeno mientras mis pies ahora colgaban y aumentaba la presión en mi cabeza. El Rey Kakarotto me sostenía por mi cuello. Realmente quería que me ponga fin pero me sentí caer...

_Desperté en un exuberante césped azul y me senté. Entonces apareció una mano que me ayudó a levantarme. Alcé mi vista para ver a Kakarotto en su forma original, en un uniforme naranja. Era extraño. Kakarotto casi nunca sonríe o se ve tan inocente._

Luego desperté en la realidad. Fue en una cama de felpa para mi disgusto. Hubiera preferido el tanque de regeneración en lugar de esto. Odiaba el tratamiento real, alguien me frotaba en la parte de atrás de mi cuello —ninguna cantidad de privacidad.

Torpemente miré sobre mi hombro y era un viejo amigo que no había visto en un tiempo.

"Hola." Toma me saludó con la mano que me hacía masajes. (¡No, para ninguno de ustedes enfermos él no me violó!)

Mi equipo y yo nos habíamos separado hace tiempo haciendo diferentes cosas que nos asignaba el Rey Kakarotto al azar.

"Demasiado tiempo sin verte." Dije apoyando mi rostro en la almohada.

"Demasiado." Se sentó junto a mí. Parece que Kakarotto finalmente lo dejó ir. "Pero ustedes dos todavía tienen un gran parecido. No parece realmente como que te hayas ido en ningún aspecto." Bromeó, "Realmente lo tenías preocupado cuando faltaste. Es divertido como debería ser al revés, los niños se escapan y los padres se preocupan. Bueno, puedo ver que no has perdido tus toques rebeldes."

"Y tú te has vuelto más charlatán después de ser la perra de Kakarotto."

"No tenía muchas opciones," Toma sonrió sin admitir que estaba disfrutando parcialmente la asociación. "¿Por qué es él así?" Preguntó.

"Se ve muy superficial como para atenerse sólo a mujeres u hombres."

"Uh... Él está bastante herido sabes." Toma dijo cambiando el tema.

"Por supuesto, acaba de derrotar al Legendario Súper Saiyajin Brolly."

"Eso no es lo que quiero decir."

Puse la otra almohada sobre mi cabeza, cosas sobre la vida de apareamiento de Kakarotto no era algo que me gustara escuchar.

"Y no es así tampoco." Toma gruñó por el giro de mis ojos. "Mira, sólo ve a hablar con él y aclara todo esto. Él está aislado en sí mismo desde que te trajimos y han pasado semanas. No que realmente me esté quejando pero finalmente me dejó ir."

Quitando la almohada le pregunté, "¿Qué quieres decir con Aislado?"

Me imaginé que tendría que comprobarlo. El Rey Kakarotto nunca le dijo a Toma nada de mi para buscar en su mente por la respuesta. Supongo que tendré que ir a investigar el asunto por mí mismo.

Como normalmente, iría y me reportaría de nuevo ante el Rey sin ningún problema. No importa en que situación haya estado antes. Pero no estaba esperando que me vieran, como teniendo un ojo flotando sobre mi hombro. Pensé que la seguridad alrededor mío era mala antes, ahora era peor.

Lo que no esperaba eran los dos guardias tratando de mantenerme fuera.

"¿Cuál es el significado de esto?" Pregunté.

"Lo siento," dijo Mauve, un alienígena azul con orejas puntiagudas, y largo cabello rojo atado detrás. "Pero el Rey ha pedido que nadie lo moleste."

"Te das cuenta que soy uno de los consejeros del Rey."

"S-sí señor," dijo Yam, un Saiyajin, y se tragó su miedo, "Pero él no quiere a nadie en este momento."

"¿Es eso?" Dije angostando mis ojos mientras hice un bonito cráter en la pared detrás de mí.

Ambos guardias estaban demasiado petrificados para moverse viendo que tenían el rostro azul. Mis habilidades no eran familiares para ellos. Caminando entre ellos y abriendo yo mismo la puerta crucé el umbral.

Toma tenía razón. Kakarotto realmente se mantenía aislado. La sala del trono casi siempre estaba vacía salvo por la figura en el trono. Misteriosamente tranquila, escuchando mis propios pasos rebotando en las paredes mientras caminaba por la larga alfombra roja. El Rey Kakarotto ignoró mi presencia apoyando su cabeza en su mano. Finalmente tuve su atención cuando me puse a unos pies del trono.

Oscuramente angostó sus ojos hacia mí, "Parece que la intimidación funciona para casi cualquier cosa hoy en día."

"Escuché que has estado aislándote," Dije amedrentándome, "¿Puedes explicar por qué?"

"Eres un Asesor no vienes a consolar." Sentenció simplemente el Rey Kakarotto.

"También soy tu padre en caso que lo hayas olvidado."

El Rey Kakarotto me dio una leve sonrisa, "Mejor así para no decir nada." Pude sentir el daño emocional, como abandono, desconfianza, y el ansia de aislamiento. No pude encontrar cual fue el detonante. Juré averiguarlo como hizo para bloqueármelo.

"Si ese es el caso entonces tal vez puedas responder una pregunta que me ha estado perturbando." El Rey Kakarotto giró sus ojos ante el pedido. "¿Dije algo después que me encontraste?"

Gruñó ante eso, "¿Qué estás haciendo, burlándote?"

"La última cosa que recuerdo es haber sido atrapado en el disparo y quedarme inconsciente. ¿Dije o no dije algo?"

El Rey Kakarotto permaneció en silencio. Parece que lo hice. "Lo hiciste, pero no es importante," mintió, apuesto que ese fue el detonante. Difícil de comprender porque estaba siento semejantemente infantil ante esto.

Suspirando y sin estar seguro porque dije lo que dije después, "Kakarotto..." el hizo una mueca de dolor ante el abandono de su título, "Lamento no haber sido lo suficientemente buen padre contigo o con tus hermanos a través de los años. Parece que he descuidado todas sus necesidades, por no estar ahí cuando alguno de ustedes más me necesitaba. Me he dado cuenta que he hecho un trabajo realmente de mierda con respecto a eso. Por lo tanto, comprendo tu desprecio ante mí como un padre." Con eso estuve a punto de alejarme e irme.

Sentí el Ki del Rey Kakarotto acercarse pero no escuché ningún paso. Más esperé ser volado en pedazos, en lugar de recibir un abrazo. La punta de su nariz tocó la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Otra vez, sin saber por qué lo hice acomodé mis brazos para abrazar a mi hijo más joven en respuesta.

Nunca comprendí esos inalterados y tranquilos momentos familiares hasta ahora. Kakarotto había bajado su poder tan bien como su guardia.

Finalmente tuve que darle una palmadita después de un largo tiempo, él inmediatamente limpió las lágrimas que formaba por ponerse sentimental. Aunque sentí un frío punto en mi hombro, parece que una de sus lágrimas escapó. No hice nada para deshacerme de ella.

"Nos vemos después Kakarotto," dije con un corto asentimiento antes de irme. Sólo una vez admitiré ponerme lloroso. Posiblemente siendo este mi adiós.

El Rey Kakarotto incrementó su poder, junto con él sentí que realmente no confiaba en mí ahora.

Sé que me fui por todas partes pero estos son acontecimientos importantes hasta este punto.

Esos mármoles que he estado cargando por años se llaman Esferas del Dragón, y se dice que conceden deseos. Solamente, nunca fui capaz de activarlas para que lo hagan. Desde que obtuve la primera he tenido sueños de un cierto planeta. Buscaría ahí por respuestas y cumpliría mi deseo con el fin de encontrar ayuda para nuestro universo. Pero primero necesitaba encontrarlo.

Poco después, tuve que ir a ver a Turles. Siendo la cabeza del departamento de ciencia Turles había desaparecido para trabajar en un experimento de él. Ni una vez le dijo a nadie sobre su proyecto botánico: El Árbol del Poder. Con él buscando por planetas adecuados para expandir nuestro territorio, era la manera perfecta para él para buscar a los candidatos idóneos.

"¿Qué demonios te trae aquí Bardock?" Turles preguntó notando que había entrado en el cuarto de observación principal, "no creo que esto sea para tu aliado."

"No lo es."

"Entonces aléjate fuera del camino de mi Personal." Advirtió.

"En realidad, estoy buscando algo específico." Dije tratando de entrar en su mente con dificultad. Mierda, parece que tendré que conseguir lo que quiero de la manera difícil. "Entonces, ¿encontraste algún lugar adecuado para tu proyecto botánico?" Dije con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos se ampliaron con estupor pensando que yo no sabía.

"No te metas en las cosas que no se supones que te tengas que meter." Dijo lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie pueda escuchar.

"Estoy muy seguro que el Rey Kakarotto le gustará saber sobre él."

"¡No lo harías!"

"No lo haré en tanto y en cuanto me muestres los planetas que tienes en tu lista."

El chantaje nunca parecía fallar. Él miró a sus alrededores con renuencia y me indicó seguirlo al pequeño monitor. El archivo no tenía una contraseña muy secreta: RADITZ, su ya muerto hermano hace tanto tiempo y extrañado compañero intelectual.

Es cierto que ante nada eran guerreros pero tenían otros intereses también. Turles hacia la botánica (no pregunten), Raditz a varias ciencias y Kakarotto a las astrofísicas. Curiosamente para los Saiyajin, ellos fácilmente entendían sus campos, por delante y por detrás. El Rey Kakarotto entendía lo suficiente para hacer los mínimos ajustes para mejor La Nova. Para cualquiera que no conozca sobre esto debe ser sorprendente. Suficiente con recordar sin embargo.

"Antes que hayas tropezado con un planeta clase M llamado Tierra, era uno de los mejores candidatos. No hay muchos en la galaxia que tengan los requerimientos necesarios y tuve que buscar en todo el universo. Espero que puedas mantenerme lo suficiente para conocer la diferencia."

"Sólo muestra la lista," Exigí sintiendo que se me estaba acabando el tiempo.

"Yendo más en el interior de la galaxia y un grupo de estrellas, sólo encontramos tanto como cinco estrellas hasta la fecha, que no estaban bajo el dominio Saiyajin... todavía. Juzzin, Carrozuno, M22-53 como es para la población local, Namek, y Zeus, saliendo de la galaxia hay-"

"Sólo muéstrame el interior de los planetas galácticos." Lo escuché cambiar la pantalla refunfuñando. Antes que pudiera decir algo había algo familiar sobre el que era verde, "¿Cuáles son las condiciones de este planeta?"

"Oxígeno, Nitro-" Se detuvo simplificando, "Es habitable. La gravedad es un décimo menor que la nuestra. También hemos recogido algunas anomalías por su energía mental."

Después de estudiar este planeta noté que coincidía con el que había soñado en el pasado. De alguna manera sabía que encontraría mis respuestas ahí.

"Gracias," Dije dejándolo preguntándose para que era realmente mi visita.

En ningún momento Turles me informaría pero realmente no me importaba más. Solamente tomé un paseo alrededor de la capital.

Luego sentí una presencia que me ha estado siguiendo desde mis cuarteles.

"¡Mierda! ¿Qué demonios quieres?" dije mientras la mujer salió detrás de un pilar.

"¿Ahora es esa la manera de hablarle a un viejo conocido?" Dijo Celipa.

Alcé una ceja a la extraña cosa que ella estaba usando sobre sus ojos. No tenía idea que se había convertido en una comandante, usando una pequeña capa azul. Aunque no había seguido mucho rastro de ella...

"¿Qué es esa cosa?" Pregunté y luego sacudí mi cabeza, "¿Cómo has estado siguiéndome Fasha?"

Celipa angostó sus ojos ante su viejo apodo, "Primero," apuntó a su rostro, "este es uno de los nuevos modelos de los Scouters. Puede detectar niveles tan altos como el del Rey sin romperse. Segundo, se me ordenó espiarte bajo órdenes del mismo Rey Kakarotto."

"¿Por qué?"

"Después de lo que sucedió en Mantra él ha estado un poco paranoico ahora pensando que todos están tratando de matarlo."

"¿Cómo supuso eso?"

"¿Recuerdas?" Estuve a punto de responderle cuando ella siguió hablando, "Dijiste que no se suponía que él sobreviviría. Él confió mucho en mí, al menos antes de darme esta asignación."

Luego finalmente lo entendí. "Preguntaría por qué te revelaste si me estabas espiando, pero nunca te imaginé siendo una líder rebelde. Entonces, que es esto, ¿una oferta para participar en tu rebelión?"

Ella apuntó, "Arruinas la diversión de todas las cosas cuando pareces saber todo. ¿Entonces que conseguiste en el departamento de ciencia?"

"Nada." Mentí. Ella todavía era su espía, no le podía decir nada.

"No te preocupes por mí que no le diré nada de esto a _su alteza_." Celipa lo dijo de una manera burlona. "Estamos de acuerdo en su seguridad como estamos en la misma página."

Hice una rápida revisada, era seguro confiar en ella, pero la cantidad de trabas que mantenía daba miedo.

"Estaba pensando en ir a Namek."

"¿Qué podría haber ahí?"

"Esperanza."

El silencio cayó entre nosotros mientras dije esto.

"¿Esperanza huh?" Celipa rompió el silencio, "¿Quieres decir que podría haber una manera realmente de detener al tirano?"

"Exactamente, pero necesito salir de este planeta. Es muy probable que tú no seas la única que me esté vigilando."

"Estoy muy segura que podremos salir de aquí sin que nadie lo note, démonos prisa. Vamos." Comenzó Celipa.

"¡Espera! Sólo necesito tomar una cosa." Dije dirigiéndome a mis cámaras para tomar mi diario o mi agenda, ¡o lo que demonios sea esta cosa!

La pequeña nave rebelde de Celipa estaba completamente sin marcas. Al igual que su grupo.

A medida que nos marchábamos y el resto de la tripulación fue cargando los suministros Toma logró encontrarnos. "¡Hey muchachos esperen!"

"¡Toma!" Dije, volteándome a él.

"¡Bardock, Fasha!" se detuvo ante nosotros. Celipa cruzó sus brazos y bufó. "El Rey Kakarotto acaba de poner seguridad alrededor de Vegeta. Fue justo cuando dejaste la sala del trono Bardock."

La tripulación estaba haciendo las cargas en la nave y me congelé volteándome a Toma.

"¡Qué!" Estaba atónito.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más hasta que esto entre en pleno efecto?" Preguntó Celipa.

"Eso fue hace diez minutos atrás." Dijo él.

"¡Maldición! Suficiente para salir de aquí inadvertidos."

"Tal vez podamos usar esto." Dije.

"Genial, tú usando tu cerebro." ¡Celipa y su inteligente boca!

"¡Cállate!" Aún molesto como siempre, "Esto tendrá que ser un secuestro planeado."

"Está bien" Dijo Toma alistándose abordo y después deteniendo sus pasos.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunté.

"Casi me olvido que se me está siguiendo. Me quedaré atrás pero necesito que me golpees."

"¿Qué?" Celipa y yo dijimos al unísono.

"Vine aquí a advertirles," Toma giró sus ojos, "Si todos nos vamos se van a dar cuenta que algo está sucediendo. Sólo hazlo creíble, los cubriré mientras sea posible."

"¡Maldición!" Maldije pero sabía que Toma no nos traicionaría. Luego incrementé la fuerza de mi puño y lo golpeé en la boca del estómago y pateé su cabeza. Creí que accidentalmente lo había dejado inconsciente.

"Gracias Toma," dijo Celipa.

Nos volteamos al otro y nos asentimos levemente. Con la ayuda de la tripulación lo hicimos al menos parecer como que fue una lucha y dañamos el puerto.

Una vez a bordo noté algunas miradas extrañas de las personas. Personas que no esperaba ver tan pronto, tres individuos Verdes con antenas en el puente.

"Llámalo una coincidencia," Habló uno de los navegantes —Lains— Supongo que estaba mirando fijamente. "He estado buscando por una buena razón para volver a casa."

Curioso pregunté, "¿Por qué te irías?"

No se ofendió por mi pregunta —no que quisiera decir algo, "Me fui cuando era niño y no he vuelto desde entonces."

"Podríamos quedarnos sin espacio una vez que lleguemos allí," dijo Tecrago ayudando a sus hermanos a ajustar los controles.

"He escuchado que los Nameks son una raza pacífica." comenté.

"Es cierto," dijo el tercero —Glus, "Por lo que podríamos no encajar. Hemos estado viviendo bajo este maldito sistema desde que éramos niños."

"Si perdemos más tiempo aquí van a encontrarnos." Celipa movió su brazo, "Sácanos de aquí Lains."

"Sí, señora." Lains ahora tomó pleno control de su estación sacando a la nave fuera de la atmósfera de Vegeta.

"Tailin, ¿alguien siguiéndonos?"

El Saiyajin moviendo las armas apretó un par de botones ajustando los ángeles en las cámaras de la nave. "No en este momento, todavía está claro."

Celipa dio un suspiro pero no la alivió o su ansiedad en el momento.

Con eso nos fuimos.

Mientras que a bordo de esa nave —que he denominado "Desconocida"— seguía evocando todas las cosas que habían sucedido en mi vida. La mayoría de ellas eran cosas de las que me arrepentía, y como todo se volvió una mierda. Especialmente, como se volvió de malo a peor después de recibir esta maldición mía.

Namek estaba muy cerca de Vegeta para mi gusto. A una semana de distancia para ser preciso. Ojalá que el Rey no use la Tele Transportación para llegar ahí o arruinará todos mis planes. ¿Por qué no la usé yo? Cuando se utiliza la Tele Transportación hay que hacer un gran esfuerzo. Por lo que mostraría mi anterior ubicación y pondría en peligro a los que han estado alrededor.

Un planeta más que fui el primero en aventurarme por mi cuenta. Los demás estaban establecidos como un campo base. Sin guía me imaginaba que con mis sentidos iría a la aldea Namekiana más cercana.

Luego sentí un cambio de poder. ¡Maldita mujer! Celipa comenzó a seguirme pero no hice protesta en detenerla. Permitiéndole creer que estaba siendo elusiva.

Deteniéndonos en una pequeña aldea que aparentemente parecía vacía aterricé en su vacío centro. Celipa descendió del cielo y abandonó la idea de seguirme discretamente.

"No veo a nadie," dijo ella.

"Ellos están aquí," angosté mis ojos sintiendo a todos esconderse, "Revisa tu Scouter."

Celipa presionó el botón izquierdo. Como una constelación de estrellas todos los veintisiete puntos aparecieron con sus poderes individuales. "Bien otra vez," me dio una perezosa sonrisa, "Como siempre. ¿Qué es esta extraña lectura desde ese salón?"

"¡Sabemos que están aquí!" Grité.

"No queremos lastimarlos," Celipa gritó igual de fuerte, "¡sólo vinimos a hablar!"

Con eso, una de las puertas de las casas en forma de cúpula se abrió y una persona salió. Claramente un anciano, parecía una clara versión de los Namekianos con los que vinimos. Me miró fijamente sin darse cuenta que yo estaba adentrándome en su mente. En todo lo que pensó fue en proteger a las Esferas del Dragón y a la aldea.

¿Cuántas de estas Esferas del Dragón hay por aquí?

"Estamos familiarizados con ustedes Saiyajin." Hizo un gesto tomando nota de nuestras colas, "Sabemos que no se irán sin intentar tomar este planeta."

"No lo queremos." Dije, ganándome su ceño fruncido, "Escuché que Namek es el único lugar donde podré obtener respuestas." Saqué una de mis Esferas del Dragón que llevaba, recibiendo una mirada de horror. "Dígame como usar estas Esferas del Dragón y dejaremos en paz a su pacífica aldea."

Tragando su miedo dijo, "¿Qué planea exactamente si le digo?"

Bajé la vista poniendo mi esfera lejos. Esperando estar sólo con uno de ellos para revelar mi deseo. "Mi deseo es detener todo el sufrimiento en la galaxia." Hice contacto visual con el anciano. "Para eso necesitamos ayuda para deshacernos del Rey Kakarotto, líder de la mayoría de los Saiyajin."

El anciano angostó sus ojos, "... ¿Y qué le da el derecho de hacer participar personas ajenas en su batalla?"

"No tengo ningún derecho." Admití avergonzado.

"Aún así," Celipa interrumpió, "ya lo hemos involucrado por venir aquí."

"Veo." Él se alejó, "Olvídese de las Esferas del Dragón que llevas. Vengan." Él más invitó que ordenó.

Estaba sorprendido por ser invitado. Volteándome para ordenar que Celipa se quede atrás, ya estaba siguiéndolo. Ni modo, los seguí también.

Dentro, había más Namekianos. Los niños se estaban escondiendo detrás de los ancianos y escuché sus temerosos estremecimientos.

Habiendo sido conducido por el corredor ahí estaba. Una masiva, roja, Esfera del Dragón de cuatro estrellas que ponía a la mía en vergüenza. "Comprendo el destino de nuestro mundo. Usen nuetras Esferas del Dragón en cambio."

"¿Por qué no podemos usar la mía?" Pregunté.

Ellos siguieron ignorando mi pregunta, "ve con el Patriarca de Namek, Guru. Él te puede ayudar en la búsqueda para encontrar las otras Esferas del Dragón."

"Está bien," Averiguaré con este Guru que hay de malo en las mías.

"¿Entonces esta es nuestra?" Celipa puso sus delgadas manos bajo ella alzándola del pedestal. Era más liviana de lo que pensamos que podría ser, accidentalmente empotrándola en el cielo raso.

Cubrí mis ojos, avergonzado, "Deberías haber probado tu fuerza antes de hacer otra cosa."

Los niños miraron sorprendidos a la Esfera del Dragón.

Celipa cruzó sus brazos, "¡Pues como se suponía que lo iba a hacer contigo corriendo de esa manera!"

No estaba de humor para perder tiempo discutiendo y la saqué del techo.

El anciano habló otra vez, "Si necesitan un lugar para quedarse no duden en pedirlo."

Echando un vistazo alrededor de los asustados rostros había que preguntarse si éste era senil. No parecían que verían con agrado nuestra compañía.

"Lo haremos cuando llegue el momento." Dije yéndome con la Esfera del Dragón. "¿Cuál es tu nombre de todos modos?" Le pregunté cansándome de referirme a él como Anciano.

"Tulo,"

"Yo soy Celipa," se presentó.

"O para nosotros Fasha," sonreí sabiendo cuanto odiaba ella ese nombre.

"¿Y tú extraño?" Preguntó Tulo.

"Bardock."

"Entonces los veremos a ustedes dos de nuevo." Dijo Tulo mientras comenzamos a irnos.

"¡Esperen!" Uno de los niños corrió hacia nosotros.

Me detuve, sin voltearme al mocoso pero esperando por lo que tenía que decir.

"¿Qué sucede niño?" Preguntó Celipa.

"Esas son las Esferas del Dragón de estrellas negras, ¿verdad?" Preguntó recordando un cuento de hadas, "¡Por favor no las usen! Podrían traer una catástrofe aún mayor que la que pueda hacer el Rey de los Saiyajin!"

"Tendré eso en mente." Dije y con eso despegué dejando a Celipa un poco atrás.

Momentos más tarde nos encontramos con el llamado Guru. Sé que estas personas son altas ¡pero este era enorme y antiguo! Era difícil de decir si estaba durmiendo o no. Su asistente estaba más que complacido de concedernos una audiencia con él.

"Eres diferente de los otros Saiyajin," nos sorprendió cuando habló.

Bajé mi vista a mí ahora cola dorada. Como un efecto secundario desde el momento que volvió a crecer después de la Tierra.

"No es exactamente lo que quise decir." Guru rió, "Has cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que te iniciaste como guerrero. A pesar de que has realizado muchas buenas acciones hay una oscuridad que gobierna tu corazón."

"No hay mucho que elegir. Voy a cometer un acto sólo natural para un Saiyajin."

"¿Sacrificarte por un bien mayor?"

Me burlé, algún sacrificio.

"He escuchado los llantos de otros mundos. Confío que será fiel a su palabra." Prácticamente me dio la Esfera del Dragón de una estrella. "No tengo necesidad de despertar ningún poder dormido en tí. Lo has descubierto hace mucho tiempo."

Sentí una vida irse e inmediatamente activé mi scouter. "¿Qué demonios fue esoe?"

"Una de estas ranas no nos dará la Esfera del Dragón."

"¿Qué dije sobre matar a los Habitantes?"

"Um..." Lo escuché tartamudear.

"Ve a través de las pruebas, lo vamos a hacer legítimamente y si hay alguien que mate a los Namekianos otra vez tendrán que responderme." Se quedó en silencio por un momento esperando por una respuesta, "¡ENTENDÍ!" Grité.

Recibí un montó de gritos '¡Sí señor!' antes que el scouter quedara en silencio"

La imagen de Bardock parpadeó.

"Hey ¿qué está sucediendo?" Preguntó Goku.

"¡Kakarotto!" Vegeta regañó otra vez, "No lo tocaste otra vez, ¡o sí!"

"No espera," Mirai Trunks dijo apartándolos, "¡miren!"

"Esta es mi última y definitiva entrada" Dijo Bardock, "Hemos juntado todas las Esferas del Dragon de Namek gracias a nuestros nuevos amigos." Entonces se quejó, "Todavía no tiene sentido por qué no pude usar las mías." volviéndose coherente otra vez, "Esto no es sobre mí, sino por la inminente amenaza. El Rey Kakarotto viene en camino y si no lo derrotamos aquí perderemos nuestra única posibilidad de deshacernos de él. Pero el problema es que no hay nadie entre nuestro ámbito de esta realidad que pueda derrotarlo. Si ya vieron las entradas anteriores entonces entenderán en que clase de problemas estamos. ¡Estoy pidiendo por cualquiera de los luchadores más fuertes ahí para que venga a ayudarnos! Poniendo a un lado mi propio orgullo Saiyajin les ruego que nos ayuden." La imagen de Bardock miró alrededor y se detuvo como reconociendo a cada uno de ellos en la habitación. "Sé que este es un largo disparo. Si lo consideran, usen al dragón para venir a nuestro universo." La imagen de Bardock comenzó a desaparecer. El Diario se apagó por si solo.

Goku tomó el diario y se puso de pie pensando.

"Goku," dijo Mirai Trunks, "¿Te das cuenta cuan ridículo suena esto verdad?" Creyendo que ir a una realidad alterna podría ser más que arriesgado.

"Sí, pero." Goku miró intensamente a la cosa, "Este Diario tuvo que venir de algún lugar." Goku se emocionó, "Y piensa en un oponente fuerte ahí."

----------


	12. Coincidencias Cósmicas

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Mensaje en una botella**

(_Message in a bottle_)

Un fic por Gamest Link

Traducción por Apolonia.

----

----------

"Realmente no crees esto, ¿o sí Goku?" Mirai Trunks preguntó escéptico, "¡Quiero decir que ni siquiera sabes de donde viene este diario! Incluso si fuera posible, para el momento que encontremos las Esferas del Dragón será demasiado tarde."

"Yo tengo una." Dijo Yamcha.

"Tenemos una en lo de Roshi," Sonrió Krillin.

"No sería la primera cosa estúpida que hemos hecho," Vegeta dijo sacando una Esfera del Dragón debajo del cojín del sofá bajo él.

Ambos Gohan y Mirai Trunks mentalmente estuvieron de acuerdo que ir a un universo alterno era una mala idea.

"¡Con esa son cinco!" Dijo Goku, "Tengo dos en casa," luego se volteó a Mirai Trunks curiousamente, "¿Por qué tú y Gohan están tan en contra de esto?"

"Papá, no tenemos idea si realmente podemos llegar ahí." Dijo Gohan.

"Además, ¿todo lo que desordenó mi línea temporal no les enseñó nada a nadie?" Preguntó Mirai Trunks.

"Pero esto no es sobre una línea temporal," dijo Goku inocentemente, "más que nada un universo alternativo o algo. ¿Entonces como podríamos arruinarlo?"

"No sabía que Kakarotto era capaz de decir algo inteligente," comentó Vegeta.

"¡Hey!" Goku tomó ofensa.

Gohan dio un pesado suspiro.

"¿Qué tiene de malo, Gohan?"

"Sólo no me gusta la idea de arruinar el universo y todo." Admitió Gohan.

"Oh."

"Todavía no vas a combiar de opinión, ¿o sí?"

"Bueno, ¿voltearías tu espalda a cualquiera que ruege por ayuda?"

Eso dejo a Gohan perplejo agachando su vista al suelo.

"Mira, no te preocupes tanto por eso. Vamos a buscar las Esferas del Dragón de casa. Si todavía te sientes de la misma manera sobre esto no te obligaré a ir, ¿está bien?"

"Está bien." Gohan estuvo de acuerdo entonces se volteó a su padre con una sonrisa cansada, "uh dad, ¿me puedo quedar aquí para pensar sobre eso?" más no queriendo lidiar con la ira de su madre.

"Seguro," Goku salió corriendo por la puerta, "Nos encontraremos otra vez aquí. ¡Volveré pronto!"

Goku, Yamcha, y Krillin salieron por la puerta para buscar las Esferas del Dragón, dejando a Vegeta con los muchachos.

"¡No me digan que me quedaré estancado aquí como niñera!" Vegeta gritó a la puerta.

Bulma caminó detrás de él, "¿Adivina quién necesita un cambio?"

Vegeta se estremeció y miró de nuevo hacia la sala vacía. Maldición, nadie más para cambiar el pañal sucio.

Mirai Trunks y Gohan se fueron a los lados del balcón. "Tan extraño como esto puede sonar," Dijo Mirai Trunks, "No me gusta tener que cambiarme mis propios pañales."

"¿A quién le gustaría?" Gohan alzó una ceja ante el extraño comentario.

Goku metió el Diario en su camisa y despegó. Pensando en todas las razónes para ir con la absurda idea; uno, habían personas ahí pidiendo ayuda; dos, queriendo pelear con un oponente más fuerte que él mismo; tres, la idea de pelear con él mismo era demasiado como para dejarla pasar; y cuatro, él secretamente quería conocer a su 'padre' en persona.

Todo ese pensamiento hizo que el tiempo pasara realmente rápido mientras llegó a su casa sin darse cuenta. Hurgó por la casa buscando las Esferas del Dragón buscó por todos lados. Ni siquiera una vez se volteó hacia Chi-chi que todavía estaba furiosa.

"¡Ah aquí están!" Las esferas de cuatro y seis estrellas estaban seguramente guardadas lejos de cualquier problema en el cajón (de ropa interior). Luego alzó la vista y la vio en la parte superior del vestidor, y sonrió —una foto de su familia. Liberando a la fotografía del cuadro la guardó en su camisa.

Goku salió por la puerta y a punto de dirigirse otra vez a la Corporación Cápsula cuando, "¡ESPERA!" Chi-chi gritó.

"¿Huh?" Goku volvió a la casa y tomó el enorme paquete que se le arrojó en su dirección. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Pensé que podías usar esto para tu viaje," sonrió Chi-chi.

"¿Cómo sabías-" Goku fue interrumpido.

Chi-chi alzó su dedo índice, "Ahora, ahora, una esposa simplemente sabe estas cosas." Ella cruzó sus brazos sonriendo, "Ahora, tú y Gohan estarán seguros en tu viaje. Asegúrate que haga la tarea y también que duerma bien."

"Seguro Chi-chi," Goku arrojó la bolsa sobre sus hombros. "Wow, esto realmente es pesado. Gracias otra vez."

Goku le dio un agrazo de cariño a su esposa. _¡Romántico!_ "¡Ah! ¿Por qué fue eso?" Preguntó Goku, frotando su cabeza.

"Será mejor que regreses Goku, sólo toma eso como un recordatorio."

"Está bien. No te preocupes volveremos en una pieza... o dos piezas ya se somos dos."

"Sólo asegúrate que vuelvan sanos y salvos."

"Está bien, adiós." Goku juntó sus manos, "¡Volando al Nimbo!" Sabiendo que necesitaría un poco de ayuda con su paquete y saltó.

De vuelta en la Corporación Cápsula. Gohan miraba a las estrellas que se podían ver entre la contaminación lumínica. Mirai Trunks estaba inclinado contra un árbol cercano cuando preguntó. "¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué estamos aquí?"

"Es uno de los misterios más grandes de la vida, ¿no es así?" Comenzó Gohan, obteniendo la completa atención de Mirai Trunks, "¿Por qué estamos aquí? Quiero decir... ¿somos productos de alguna coincidencia cósmica? ¿O realmente hay un Kami? Viendo todo, ¿sabes? Con un plan para nosotros y demás... No lo sé hombre, pero me mantiene despierto por las noches."

"Whoa," Mirai Trunks nunca se dio cuenta que su joven maestro fuera tan profundo. "En realidad quise decir ¿por qué estamos aquí esperando que todos aparezcan?"

"Oh," Gohan se ruborizó avergonzado.

"¿Qué fue toda esa charla sobre Kami?"

"Nada,"

"¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?"

"No." Suspiró Gohan.

"Lo que quise decir era, ¿no crees que es extraño que todos repentinamente tengan las Esferas del Dragón?"

"Sí, como si fuera para este propósito."

"Es tan extraño como si fuésemos el producto de la imaginación de alguien." Mirai Trunks dijo yendo aún más profundo.

"O incluso peor, siendo el producto de la imaginación de alguien más que está siendo usada para otra persona como alguna extraña historia."

El silencio cayó entre ellos mientras pensaban en esa escalofriante idea.

"¡Eso es muy extraño!" Gohan dijo asustado, "¡Cambiemos el tema!" Con perfecto tiempo Gohan sintió una presencia familiar. "Hey, ¡Piccolo está aquí!"

Piccolo cayó del cielo aterrizando cuidadosamente de pie, "Hey niño."

"¿Qué te trae por la Corporación Cápsula?"

"Por un lado tu mamá, entonces Dende y yo sentimos una perturbación hace horas. La última fue aquí."

"¿Hace cuanto tiempo?" Mirai Trunks preguntó queriendo ser más preciso.

"Cerca de siente horas."

"Alrededor de la misma hora que papá vino aquí." Dijo Gohan.

Entonces Tien y Choutzu cayeron del cielo. "Desapareció." Dijo Tien.

"Déjame adivinar," dijo Piccolo, "¿sintieron esa extraña energía?"

"Sí, ¿qué fue eso?"

Justo entonces el Aero coche de Yajirobe apareció abruptamente junto al grupo, "¡oh qué demonios!" Se quejó, "¡Aquí vengo con una bolsa llena de semillas del ermitaño y nada está pasando!"

"¿Korin te dijo sobre la perturbación?" Preguntó Piccolo.

"Sí," Yajirobe alejó su auto, "pero ya que no hay nada aquí, ¿tienen algo para comer?"

"Espera un minuto," Mirai Trunks salió del árbol, "¿quieren decir que todos sintieron lo mismo?"

"Uh-huh," respondieron entonces una mirada hacia los demás apareció.

"Gohan, ¿qué está sucediendo?" Preguntó Piccolo.

"Creo que entendí," Mirai Trunks explicó sobre el disco la única cosa alienígena en el planeta, supuestamente como apareció, quien estaba en él y el mensaje. "Así que como ven no puede ser otra cosa."

Con eso Goku saltó de su nube y felizmente saludó a todos, "¡Hola muchachos! ¿Qué sucede?"

"Aparentemente ese disco que estás cargando,"

"¿De verdad?" Goku sacó el disco, "¿sólo esta pequeña cosa?"

"Enciéndelo, Goku. Verás lo que quiero decir."

Goku encogió sus hombros, haciendo lo que se le pidió luego sintiéndose un niño como todos los demás.

"¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo hemos estado sintiendo el diario?" Choutzu preguntó.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Vegeta finalmente emergió del edificio.

"Esto." Apuntó.

"¡Imposible!"

Krillin y Yamcha corrieron, "Tenemos las-" Krillin se interrumpió, "¿qué demonios es eso?"

La imagen de Bardock parpadeó a mitad del mensaje de socorro. El extraño poder que sintieron antes desapareció mientras se apagaba por sí mismo.

"¿Entonces necesitan las Esferas del Dragón?" Tien preguntó mientras Choutzu sacaba la de ellos de la mochila que llevaban.

"Traje la mía," Yajirobe sacó la suya.

Aparentemente no necesitaban algo convincente de la situación.

"¡Tienen que estar bromeando!" Mirai Trunks estaba tratando de soportar el dolor en su cabeza sobre las posibilidades en su cabeza.

"¿Entonces Gohan te decidiste?" Preguntó Goku.

Gohan asintió, "Voy con ustedes muchachos." Después de escuchar el mensaje una segunda vez fue todo lo que necesitó.

A través del aire nocturno una brillante luz se enredó en el cielo, torciéndose hasta desaparecer. Entre el oscuro cielo estaba en poderoso Shenlong.

"Me han convocado," bramó la voz de Shenlong, sin duda despertando a todos los vecinos de los Briefs. "Ahora pidan sus deseos."

"Está bien." Dijo Goku alzando el diario de la misma manera que Bardock hizo, "¡Deseamos que nos envíes al mismo lugar de donde viene este diario!"

Shenlong pensó sobre eso por un momento, "este adminículo no es de este universo... Espera un momento..." Sus ojos brillaron de un color rojo fuerte por un momento entonces, "Simplemente vuelen a dentro de mi boca,"

"¡Hey!" Yajirobe se acobardó, "¡cómo sabemos que no estás tratando de comernos!"

"La única forma es a través de mí, el único ser que puede trascender el tiempo y el espacio."

"Wow," Goku voló alto, "Quien pensaría que ser comido por el Dragón Sagrado sería la única forma de ir."

Los demás volaron y Yajirobe trató de escapar, "¿Qué?" dijo mirando que el camino se achicaba.

"Vendrás así lo quieras o no." Piccolo dijo antes de arrojar a Yajirobe después de los demás.

Ninguno de ellos esperó ser realmente ingerido, tratando de evitar las cadenas de saliva y ácidos estomacales. Gritaron hasta que la oscuridad se hizo cargo entonces se encontraron con una cegadora luz.

----------

Bardock se sentó a un lado preguntándose exactamente cuando llegaría la ayuda ahí. Mirando fijamente a una distante isla la vio explotar y sonrió.

Se había vuelto más y más difícil contener su secreto. Incrementar su poder como demostración fue un error, ahora no podía suprimir su poder de pelea. Ha habido unos efectos secundarios en los últimos dos meses. Uno era cuando su cola volvió a crecer y se quedo Dorada. Incluso tanto como un pequeño escalofrío corrió en su espina ahora causaría un pequeño incremento.

"¿Dejarás de reordenar el paisaje?" Celipa regañó caminando hacia él. "Suficientemente malo que ya escogimos este lugar como zona de guerra, ¡no necesitas ir y volarlo antes de tiempo!"

"¿Todo lo que puedes hacer es molestar Fasha?" Preguntó Bardock.

"No puedes decirme que no estás nervioso en lo más mínimo." Celipa sacó una bebida y se la entregó a Bardock.

"Puedo y lo estoy." Dijo aceptando la bebida. "Deja de preocuparte. Ellos estarán aquí, además sólo han pasado unas pocas horas. No podemos esperar una respuesta en el momento que fue recibido."

"Tienes razón... Como siempre." Celipa admitió con un suspiro, "Uno de los últimos mundos libres que quedan." Dijo mirando fijamente al horizonte, "realmente apesta. Estas personas han conocido la paz y ahora los estamos arrastrando a nuestra batalla."

"Vamos a cualquier otro lugar que Kakarotto va a inspeccionar este lugar, acabar con ellos entonces moverse para encontrarnos."

Repentinamente hubo un estruendo en la base que llamó su atención. Bardock y Celipa corrieron a investigar, algo o alguien chocó contra el techo. Los ojos de Bardock se ampliaron en sorpresa, sin esperar ver al pequeño payaso otra vez. Han pasado años desde la destrucción de la Tierra.

Choutzu se sentó torpemente frotando su espalda. Revisando los alrededores vio el agujero en el techo, luego la mesa que rompió y estaba rodeado por... "¡AH!" Gritó él, "¡Saiyajin!" viendo las colas de las personas alrededor de él listos para atacar.

"¡Alto!" Ordenó Bardock.

"¿Huh?" Choutzu miró confundido a su alrededor luego vio, "¿Goku?"

Bardock sintió los extraños poderes de pelea aparecer por todo Namek. _Parece que los refuerzos que deseamos llegaron en el momento oportuno._

"_Choutzu ¿donde estás?"_ Tien preguntó y Bardock lo escuchó alto y claro.

"_Estoy rodeado de un montón de Saiyajin. ¡Este sujeto es igual a Goku!"_ Dijo Choutzu.

Bardock miró fijamente a la puerta. "Estás a salvo," dijo finalmente superando el hecho que esta persona debería estar muerta. "Sólo entra conmigo. Podemos esperar a tus amigos afuera."

----------

Goku, inmediatamente cubrió sus ojos from la cegadora luz del sol, "¡lo logramos!" Luego miró alrededor pero no vio a nadie más, "¿Muchachos?" parpadeó. Todos los guerreros Z fueron separados por todo Namek.

Vegeta apareció siendo arrojado en el agua. Gohan en el suelo antes de golpearse con un árbol. Mirai Trunks tratando de no golpear a ningún niño Namekiano por haber perforado una de sus casas, Tien, se estaba quitando el polvo y saliendo de su cráter, mientras se comunicaba con Choutzu. Krillin chocó contra un acantilado aturdido. Yajirobe, demolió un bloque de piedra como una bala. Y Piccolo, cayó sobre Nail mientras él regaba el jardín de Guru.

"Bueno parece que todos llegaron bien." Goku comentó con una sonrisa desconociendo sus torpes entradas. Se pusieron serios, "¿De donde viene ese enorme poder?" Sacudiéndolo recordó, "Lo primero es lo primero y es juntar a los demás."

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se juntaron todos, y luego el grupo se encabezó hacia el gran poder de pelea.

"¡Mira!" Dijo Goku, "¡por aquí!"

"¡Choutzu!" Tien dijo reconociendo a su amigo.

Vieron la isla y encontraron a Choutzu rebotando en el aire. Junto a él estaban una mujer de feroz apariencia y un hombre igual a Goku.

Los guerreros Z aterrizaron y miraron una y otra vez a Goku y a Bardock. Si no fuera por esa cicatriz y el color más oscuro de piel, serían exactamente iguales. Sin embargo la energía de este sujeto era demasiada... parecía casi bordear al Súper Saiyajin.

"¡Maldición!" Fue la reacción de Yamcha ante Celipa.

Bardock sabía que Goku vendría pero realmente no esperaba a los demás. Era extraño ver a los caídos guerreros otra vez al lado de alguien tan igual a Kakarotto. Los únicos que no eran familiares eran los dos muchachos.

"Hey," sonrió Goku, "tú debes ser Bardock."

"Sin duda recibiste mi mensaje." Dijo Bardock.

Goku sacó el diario. "Sí," Goku entonces miró a su padre de un universo alternativo un poco decepcionado.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Bardock.

"Esperaba que fueras un poco más alto viendo que Raditz era enorme."

Golpeando un débil punto Bardock frunció el ceño, "Sí, bueno... él tenía una extraña dieta."

Bueno aquí vamos." Goku devolvió el diario.

Bardock la recibió poniendo la varilla de grabación en la ranura, "Entonces eres el mejor que este tiempo de vida tiene para ofrecer." Bardock dijo sin impresionarse por el bajo Ki.

"Bueno mi hijo, Gohan aquí es el más fuerte," Goku empujó levemente a su hijo, "Ve y muéstrale que tienes."

Sintiendo como que se lo estaba poniendo en el lugar Gohan se ruborizó nerviosamente, poniendo una sonrisa en el rostro de Celipa. Él se lo tragó y flexionó sus brazos para luego incrementar su poder. El scouter de Celipa se apagó ante el sorprendente poder que leía del niño. Gohan gritó ahora convirtiéndose en Súper Saiyajin. Bardock le sonrió al niño, esto era más como él. Siguió incrementando su poder sacudiendo la zona mientras ascendía. Aún así, hasta que llegó a otra transformación completa, sus golpes desaparecieron y sólo tenían a un guerrero frente a ellos, un Súper Saiyajin 2.

"¡Increíble!" Dijo Celipa.

"¿Cual fue la lectura Fasha?" Preguntó Bardock.

"Más de seis millones," Gohan bajó su poder, "bastante impresionante niño."

Fue lo más joven que vio Bardock para un Súper Saiyajin.

"Ves, Gohan aquí es nuestro muchacho más fuerte pero lo que tú no te das cuenta-" Goku fue interrumpido.

"Que el resto de ustedes están ocultando la mayoría de sus poderes." Bardock terminó dándose cuenta de su posterior demostración.

Celipa tomó lectura de los demás diez guerreros. "Los cinco humanos son los más débiles," dijo quejándose, "un Namek en el medio," Piccolo bufó, "dos Saiyajin y dos... ¿medio Saiyajin y humanos? Huh... las lecturas más fuertes vienen de los Híbridos."

"La mezcla en el ADN los hace naturalmente más fuerte a cada lado, incluso descansando." Dijo Bardock.

"Supongo que tiene sentido. ¿Entonces estos son los refuerzos? Supongo que debemos introducirnos."

"Correcto," Goku concordó.

"Soy Krillin," dijo Krillin.

"Su nombre es Yamcha,"

"Piccolo."

"Tienshinhan, Tien para abreviar."

"¡Choutzu!"

"Trunks."

Vegeta bufó, sin molestarse él no lo necesitaba.

"Gohan." Dijo.

"Y yo soy Goku, pero mi nombre Saiyajin Kakarotto."

Bardock tragó con dificultad todos los nombres. Eran los mismos nombres que los que fueron asesinados en la Tierra. ¿Y como podía ser este hombre el doble de Kakarotto? Era extraño tenerlos uno al lado del otro. Algo en su estómago se torció, recordando la culpa.

"Soy Celipa y todos ustedes están listo para conocer al perezoso," Mencionó, "Bardock."

"¿Perezoso?" Bardock alzó una ceja siendo traído a la realidad.

"Sí, ¡ya que pasas tanto tiempo en el tanque de regeneración!"

"Sólo por que soy el que se mantiene a la carga."

"¡Oh por favor! ¡Sólo porque no me patean el trasero una batalla tras otra!"

"¡Apenas haces algo!"

"¡Siempre tengo que cuidar de tu trasero niño!"

"¡Al menos no me dieron un nombre de la familia de los gatos! ¡Fasha!"

Celipa bufó, "¡Imbécil! ¡Dijiste que nunca lo mencionarías!"

Goku rió ante la discusión.

"Típica pelea de novios," Krillin sacudió su cabeza.

"No, no pueden verlo muchachos." Sonrió, "Ellos son hermanos."

"¡QUÉ!"

El Viejo Saiyajin dejó de discutir y cruzó sus brazos levemente alejándose del otro.

"Es cierto." Admitió Celipa, "Este gran idiota es mi hermano."

"Pequeña peste." Bardock bufó.

"¿Por cierto cuando llegará mi otro yo aquí?" Preguntó Goku.

"No te hemos esperado hasta más tarde," dijo Bardock, "Estás una semana antes."

"¿De verdad?" Goku fue sorprendido, "Usualmente llegamos al campo de batalla más tarde." Goku bajó la mochila, "bien entonces. Supongo que tendremos que entrenar hasta entonces."

Bardock le echó un último vistazo a Goku antes de despegar.

"¿Huh? ¿Por qué se fue?"

"A, no lo culpes." Dijo Celipa, "No es que ves todos los días a personas que volvieron de la muerte. Todos sus nombres concuerdan con los de nuestra versión de los más grandes defensores de la Tierra."

"Oh sí," Krillin dijo recordando. "Esa fue una batalla brutal por lo que escuché."

"Sin embargo de acuerdo a estas lecturas ustedes son dos veces más fuerte de lo que ellos fueron."

"Perdóname," Goku interrumpió, "¿pero técnicamente no te haría eso mi tía?"

"Um..." Celipa fue atrapada con la guardia baja ante eso, "Sí... supongo."

"Wow, así que todavía tengo familia aquí." Goku rascó su cabeza y se hundió en eso, "Bueno debo ir a buscar a Bardock. Hay un par de preguntas que he muerto por preguntarle." Goku se preparó para la Tele Transportación, "Nos vemos."

Bardock no fue difícil de encontrar al tener el ki más fuerte del planeta.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó sin voltearse hacia Goku, inclinándose sobre una roca.

"Sólo necesito probar algo, sólo para estar seguro."

"¿Esa cosa?" Bardock preguntó queriendo deshacerse del recién llegado lo antes posible.

"¿Cuál es la única cosa que siempre llevo durante una pelea?"

Bardock angostó sus ojos, "Una foto de tu familia," levemente confundido, "Tu suegro, tú, tu esposa e hijo. La tienes en tu camisa y cuando peleas la mueves a tu zapato."

Goku sacó la foto de su camisa. "Wow realmente eres un Psíquico."

Bardock miraba curioso. Casi como si leyendo su mente Goku ya estaba de pie frente a él sosteniendo la foto. Bardock la tomó y examinó a las personas sonriendo felizmente luego sus ojos cayeron en la mujer estudiándola. Era difícil pero parecía familiar.

Luego recordó a la mujer de la Tierra y como cayó en batalla —Chi-chi.

"Esa foto se tomó hace tiempo cuando Gohan era pequeño. Ahí está su padre Ox Satán y mi esposa Chi-chi, oof." Bardock devolvió la foto. "Está bien," alejando la foto "De todas maneras, quería saber sobre esas Esferas del Dragón que has estado cargando.

----------


	13. Una semana de infierno

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Mensaje en una botella**

(_Message in a bottle_)

Un fic por Gamest Link

Traducción por Apolonia.

----

----------

Bardock derramó todas las Esferas del Dragón de estrella negra y Goku le echó una mirada más cercana, inclinándose. Era extraño para Bardock, ver la forma de Kakarotto mirando a las Esferas del Dragón con una curiosidad de niño. Una inocencia que él nunca había visto en su hijo menor antes.

Goku alzó la esfera de cuatro estrellas, sin ser capaz de creer que las estrellas fueran de un color diferente. "Es extraño que hayas elegido esa," Dijo Bardock.

"¿Por qué eso?" Preguntó Goku, volteándose a Bardock.

"Encontré la esfera de cuatro estrellas en mi primera misión con el Príncipe Vegeta."

"¿De verdad?" Goku pensó que eso era extraño, "Fue mi abuelo quien me dio la esfera de cuatro estrellas cuando era pequeña, pero esas eran rojas."

"¿Abuelo?" Bardock dijo preguntándose si Goku había realmente conocido al padre de Bardock.

"Oh," Goku pensó que mejor debía aclararlo, "Fui encontrado y criado por un viejo hombre llamado Gohan, en la Tierra."

"¿Por qué no estabas en Vegeta?" Bardock preguntó curioso.

"Fue destruido," Goku simplemente respondió.

"Veo," Bardock entonces decidió meterse en la mente de Goku. No esperó que Goku se retorciera y sintiera correr un escalofrío por su espina.

"¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!" Bardock alzó una ceja ante la reacción de Goku. Goku se volteó a Bardock y le dio una nerviosa sonrisa, "¿Encontraste todas estas en un planeta?" Goku preguntó dejando la esfera como si fuera un huevo.

Otra cosa que Bardock encontró extraña sobre Goku.

"No," Bardock puso sus manos sobre la roca inclinándose sobre las Esferas del Dragón. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que las he visto todas juntas, "estaban desparramadas por la Galaxia. Es extraño, en cada planeta que las tenía fue como que me llamaron. ¿Es eso común?"

"No realmente, pero puedo entender eso desde otro punto de vista. Yo pensaba que cuando mi Esfera del Dragón comenzaba a parpadear era mi Abuelo tratando de hablarme." Goku rió un poco. Entonces aclaró su garganta incómodamente viendo cuan serio estaba Bardock.

Bardock miró a Goku, "Está bien. Tu alegre comportamiento es refrescante en comparación del sombrío que gira alrededor."

Goku no le había echado un buen vistazo a Bardock hasta ahora. Fue sólo un vistazo pero notó que sus pupilas tenían el iris dorado. _Pensé que todos los Saiyajin tenían los ojos sólo negros._

Bardock giró sus ojos hacia Goku al escuchar eso. Luego procedió a guardar las Esferas del Dragón en su bolsa, "¿No supongo que tú sabes por qué los Namekianos me prohibieron usar estas?"

"No, además de tener las estrellas de color no veo que haya de malo en ellas. Por cierto, Sé que usaste las Esferas de Namek-" Goku fue interrumpido.

"Porunga," Bardock más informó que corrigió.

"Correcto, Porunga, para mandarnos el mensaje. Pero ese fue el primer deseo, ¿cuáles fueron los otros dos?"

"Nunca hicimos los otros dos y llegamos a un acuerdo con Porunga para esperar a los dos últimos."

"¿Huh?" Goku alzó la vista al brillante cielo confundido. Si Porunga todavía estaba ahí ¿no se suponía que debía estar oscuro? "Si él está esperando..."

"Las Esferas del Dragón nunca se separaron y él apenas regresó a ellas."

"Oh."

"¿Cómo prefieres que te llame de todas maneras?"

Goku fue sorprendido con esa pregunta, "Wow... normalmente todos los otros Saiyajin me llaman Kakarotto." Bardock hizo un gesto de dolor ante eso, Goku se encogió de hombros, "Pero preferiría que me llamen por mi nombre de la Tierra, Goku."

"Está bien, Goku," Bardock comenzó a alejarse un poco, "Tengo un pequeño pedido..."

----------

"Hora de ver lo que mamá empacó," Gohan dijo abriendo la gran mochila dando un fuerte suspiro. "Lo sabía," sacó algunos libros de texto.

"Sólo recuerda," dijo Piccolo, "necesitas entrenar tu mente así como tu cuerpo."

"Está bien, Piccolo," Gohan estuvo de acuerdo vaciando la mitad de la bolsa. No había duda de eso que la comida que no sacó le pertenecía.

----------

Goku rascó su cabeza inseguro sobre el pedido, pero se volteó a Bardock con su respuesta, "Está bien, ¿pero estás seguro de esto?"

"Es la única manera que puedo imaginar."

Goku dio un corto asentimiento y sonrió cambiando el tema, "¿Me preguntaba si entrenarías con nosotros, Bardock?" Ofreció Goku.

"Conozco a tu oponente mejor que nadie más. ¿Qué mejor si yo los entreno a todos ustedes en cambio? Darles una idea a lo que se van a enfrentar."

"Está bien," Goku aceptó antes de bostezar y frotar sus cansados ojos.

"Viendo que estas exhausto, será mejor que comiences todo después de descansar bien."

"Bien." Goku se preparó para usar la Tele Transportación, se detuvo mientras Bardock puso una mano en su hombro sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Nos pondrás en peligro si haces eso. El Rey tiene instrumentos que pueden detectar grandes picos de energía," con eso Bardock lo condujo en camino hacia la base.

Día 1

Vegeta fue el primero en levantarse y gritó a más de un Saiyajin. Lo miraron fijamente como si hubieran visto a un fantasma. Era halagador cuando apenas llegó allí pero ahora era simplemente molesto. "¿Qué sucede?" Vegeta gritó finalmente, "¡Todos ustedes actúan como un montón de cobardes!"

Bardock había entrado, usando su armadura original, "Su pensamiento anterior habría sido más exacto... Príncipe." Bardock añadió pensando en el engaño más que poniendo un pie ante él. "No todos los días se ven resucitar personas de entre los muertos."

Vegeta cruzó sus brazos, recordando a Bardock al niño que conoció hace tantos años atrás. "Si el Príncipe Vegeta de su universo murió sin ser un Súper Saiyajin entonces lo merecía."

Bardock estaba callado recordando a su Príncipe, luchando hasta su última hora. "Él llegó a alcanzar ese Legendario nivel," Bardock procedió, "Pero Kakarotto lo alcanzó primero." Después de eso juró haber escuchado a Vegeta refunfuñar y quejarse del olor.

Entonces se sentó solo cerca de una roca esperando que los demás se levantaran.

"Hey allí," dijo Goku saliendo de la base, obteniendo un asentimiento en respuesta. Siguió con sus estiramientos luego se volteó al lago. Mientras juntó su energía que le parecía tan familiar a Bardock. Era la misma que Chi-chi había juntado en su momento, "KA...ME..." Ni una sola vez a través de los años había olvidado Bardock a un sólo guerrero que tuviera las agallas de enfrentarse al Rey Kakarotto. "HA...ME..." incluso si eso significaba su fin, "HAAAA!!!!"

Goku liberó una fuerte ola en la distancia y la envió al espacio más que al horizonte. La fuerza empujó al agua en impresionantes paredes elevadas.

Bardock se dio cuenta a último momento que lo que ascendía debería volver saltó fuera del camino. El agua vino inundando toda la zona. Miró a su alrededor, como un padre preocupado, pero no vio a Goku por ningún lado hasta que vio bajar el agua. Goku había sido golpeado en las afueras de la base y se debía haber quedado inconsciente al resbalarse al suelo.

Bardock se apresuró para revisarlo cuando Goku se golpeó con las manos en su rostro para quitarse el exceso de agua, "Woo, ¡eso fue refrescante!"

La puerta se abrió liberando agua de la base, el primero en salir fue un enfurecido Vegeta. Los demás corrieron ahogados y buscando aire. "Lo siento amigos sólo fui yo." Goku se disculpó rápidamente.

"Maldición Kakarotto." Bardock hizo un gesto de dolor ante el nombre, "¡¿Estás tratando de matarnos?!"

"Pero Vegeta al menos el olor desapareció." Goku dijo poniéndose de pie.

Vegeta estaba a punto de quejarse un poco más pero cerró su boca retirándose.

Mientras los Saiyajin estaban ocupados secándose los guerreros Z estaban refrescados y esperando por el entrenamiento de Bardock.

"Está bien," dijo Bardock, "Quiero que todos ustedes vengan conmigo y luego voy a enseñarles las posibles fallas."

"Bastante mandón," dijo Tien.

"Déjà vu." Bardock le dijo a Tien, "Pero el Rey Kakarotto prefiere a todos menos Melee. Él rara vez va por un torneo de batallas ya."

"Si ese es el caso entonces vamos." Dijo Goku volviendo a su postura.

Bardock se dirigió al cielo y la mayoría de los guerreros Z lo siguieron —Yajirobe estaba comiendo una bolsa de papas fritas en el suelo.

Krillin y Mirai Trunks comenzaron con un golpe y una patada mientras Bardock desaparecía, reapareciendo detrás de Gohan atrapándolo en una llave en la cabeza. El niño luchó en su agarre entonces Goku vino de arriba y Bardock bloqueó su patada con su antebrazo izquierdo. Bardock entonces tomó el cuello de Goku y lo arrojó hacia Vegeta. Piccolo se disparó a ayudar a su amigo cuando Bardock fácilmente lo pateó al horizonte. Gohan se convirtió en Súper Saiyajin soltándose de Bardock. Entonces trató de voltearse a lo que Bardock lo agarró y le dio un codazo al muchacho en la espalda. Gohan estuvo fuera por el momento. Goku, Tien y Yamcha se dispararon y Bardock se las arregló para esquivarlos desde todos sus ángulos. Vegeta se disparó por detrás —pensó que él sería menos astuto— Bardock lo redirigió para hacer chocar su cabeza con la de Tien. Tomando ventaja de su pequeña discusión Bardock le dio un codazo a los dos, enviándolos al agua y despareciendo antes que los otros puedan golpearlo.

Goku se las arregló para conseguir un buen golpe en esa profunda cicatriz pero Bardock tomó su puño. Empujó a Goku con una rodilla en su estómago luego pateó su mentón. Mirai Trunks trató de enceguecer a Bardock con una patada que fue bloqueada con el antebrazo derecho de Bardock. Yamcha lo golpeó teniendo su brazo entumecido con el de Bardock y lo quebró al flexionarlo. La rotura de hueso fue audible y Yamcha gritó de dolor. Bardock lo golpeó en la nuca, Yamcha fue el primero en salir de la batalla.

Choutzu golpeó a Bardock con la cabeza en el estómago entonces Bardock alejó de una patada al pequeño emperador.

Gohan revivió y entró a pelear otra vez antes de ser pateado y que lo dejaran inconsciente. En lugar de Gohan Piccolo, Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, Tien y Choutzu aparecieron. Incluso con todos ellos atacando Bardock se las ingeniaba para mantenerse.

Goku miró fijamente con pavor ante la vista, sabiendo que Bardock era viejo pero no mostraba señales de eso cuando luchaba. Bardock desapareció repentinamente y sorprendió a Goku golpeándolo en la cabeza y arrojándolo hacia el agua. Goku se detuvo antes de empaparse y volvió para enfrentarse golpe a golpe.

Krillin rápidamente apareció, y tan rápido como vino se fue con la marca de una bota en su mejilla.

Vegeta se volvió Súper Saiyajin entrando. Bardock incrementó su poder en su puño y excavó en el pecho de Vegeta rompiendo algunas costillas. Encolerizado Vegeta pateó a Bardock en el estómago. Bardock entonces entrelazó sus puños y dejó inconsciente a Vegeta —dos fuera— del cielo entonces bloqueó la patada que venía de Goku.

El resto del equipo Z se acercó y Bardock se acurrucó bloqueando todos los ángulos. Una vez que se estiró Bardock envió un fuerte empujón hacia ellos a unos veinte pies. Un vistazo alrededor de Bardock encontró todos los débiles puntos que venían tras él en un destello.

Nadie fue capaz de leer su movimiento. Krillin con un golpe en la cabeza, ¡fuera! Tien un golpe en las costillas, hombro y espalda inferior, ¡fuera! Mirai Trunks, recibió un rodillazo en el estómago y cayó, ¡fuera! Piccolo había retirado sus brazos desde atrás en un rápido movimiento. Goku, fue dejado inconsciente desde el cielo y sus dos piernas se rompieron haciéndolo gritar de dolor. El último turno fue para Choutzu.

"Digamos que ya estarías muerto."

Choutzu alzó una ceja.

"Es hora de pasar las semillas," Yajirobe finalmente alzó su trasero derrumbando la vacía bolsa de papas fritas.

"No te molestes." Dijo Bardock, sus palabras fueron suficientes para detener a Yajirobe.

"¡¿Qué?!" Goku dijo jadeando.

"Tan raro como suena, los Nameks tienen poderes curativos ellos los pondrán como antes otra vez."

"¡Juro que hiciste trampa!" Krillin dijo frotando su mejilla.

"¡Alguna vez han usado un ESP!" Mirai Trunks dijo obligándose a sentarse.

Celipa sonrió mientras caminaba con un maletín, suprimiendo una risa que quería escapar viendo que Bardock no se lo impedía. "De seguro que les ha pateado el trasero."

"¿Era eso realmente necesario?" Goku se sentó completamente curado. "¡Nos curaron!"

"¡Vengan por mí!" Gohan se quejó.

"El Rey Kakarotto se deshará de cualquiera que no pueda enfrentarlo de primera o," se volteó a Gohan, "Él incluso irá por los niños primero," Luego se volteó a todos ellos. "El Rey Kakarotto no conoce exactamente la misericordia y utilizará cualquier escenario para derrotar a sus oponentes. Incluso si eso quiere decir que si tiene que hacer trucos sucios, él lo hará."

"Basta del sombrío tema," Celipa abrió el maletín y arrojó algunos scouters. "Siéntanse libres de correr y entrenar por su propio medio. Usen estos para comunicarse solamente. Si incrementan sus poderes con este pueden romperlo. ¿Entendido?"

Todos se lo pusieron fácilmente, y Goku tuvo un poco de dificultad luego se lo enganchó en la ropa. Bardock se golpeó en la frente, mientras que Goku sonreía como un idiota.

Día 2

Bardock se apareció arrojando algunos golpes mientras los demás entrenaban solos.

Piccolo decidió entrenar con los Namekianos rebeldes. Luchaban como Saiyajin con un toque Namekiano.

Día 3

Goku siguió a Bardock por la mañana siguiente preguntándole a Bardock pregunta tras pregunta. Bardock estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para preguntarle a Vegeta como callarlo. El Príncipe del universo alternativo sonrió mientras despegaba. Dejando a Bardock juntando su poca paciencia y se volteó a Goku, "¿Qué te hace pensar que cualquiera de mis respuestas van a pertenecer a tu universo?"

"Lindo vocabulario," Mirai Trunks remarcó mirando fijamente.

"¿Qué esperas cuando tu descendencia son un montón de idiotas." Respondió Bardock.

"Ya sé eso, sólo quería saber las diferencias." Dijo Goku.

"¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ NO PREGUNTASTE ESO EN PRIMER LUGAR?" Bardock gritó y Goku lo tomó con una sonrisa.

"Porque pensé que lo habrías imaginado."

Bardock despegó prefiriendo responder en privado pero Goku lo tomó como una salida grosera. Lo miró otra vez y Goku no lo estaba siguiendo y se detuvo, "¿Qué haces, te olvidas como volar?" Goku se molestó ante el comentario y lo siguió. "Sólo elige un tema y atente a él."

"Está bien sobre la familia entonces."

"Mierda."

"¿Qué le sucedió a mi madre?" Goku preguntó como primera pregunta.

"Miró al darlo a luz."

"Oh," Goku miraba como disculpándose.

"Siera tuvo mucha dificultado con el nacimiento de Raditz también pero salió de esa entrega dos veces igual de fuerte. Sólo que no pudo manejar el de Kakarotto." Bardock lo miró, "No estoy seguro si lo mismo pasó en tu universo. Quizá ella lo sobrevivió."

Goku viró lejos de la Isla un poco, Bardock lo siguió. "Pero lo que quise decir es ¿como era ella?"

Bardock no pudo hacer contacto visual por no estar seguro que decir, "Honestamente, no estuve mucho como para saber." Bardock alzó su mirada esperando ver decepción pero en cambio vio una sonrisa culpable. "¿Qué?"

"Nada, eso sólo suena tan familiar." Bardock angostó sus ojos a Goku. Él hubiera esperado la clase de respuesta de Kakarotto pero no de Goku descuidando a su compañera. "Pero he tenido que mantenerme defendiendo el universo, por lo general siendo separado de mi familia por muchos años. Mi esposa estaba muy enojada conmigo cuando volví de la muerte por primera vez."

"¿Por qué?" Bardock preguntó curiosamente.

"Cuando Raditz apareció secuestró a Gohan, ella no quería que él pelee porque todo lo que quería era que estudie."

Fue Bardock quien sonrió, "Bueno eso es extraño," Goku hizo un zumbido en interés, "Aquí después de pelear o volver de una misión Kakarotto por lo general estudiaba cosas muy complicadas. Uh... continúa."

"Gohan fue secuestrado, yo morí junto con Raditz salvo mi hijo. Entonces fue obligado a entrenar con Piccolo... Por cierto, ¿cómo murió Raditz aquí?"

"Técnicamente..." Bardock dijo dudando, "fuiste tú. Durante una de nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento Raditz trató de enfrentarse a Kakarotto. Puramente deporte entre hermanos, pero Raditz... siendo de bajo nivel de pelea, fue golpeado en el estómago. Todavía recuerdo la expresión de conmoción en el rostro de Kakarotto. Él era muy fuerte y accidentalmente lo mató. Pero sus últimas palabras fueron," Bardock viró hacia el cielo. "Él estaba orgulloso de Kakarotto y estaba contento de irse en manos de su hermano. Kakarotto estuvo muy angustiado como para entrenar después. Tuve que obligarlo a entrenar."

"¿Y tú?" Preguntó Goku, "¿Como te sentiste sobre la muerte de Raditz?"

Bardock comenzó a caminar sin querer decir más, "Sólo vuelve a tu entrenamiento," dijo él fríamente. Goku sonrió empáticamente, Bardock sintió esto deteniéndose, "nadie nunca tiene que sobrevivir a sus hijos. ¿Cómo demonios puedes ser tan abierto K-" Bardock se corrigió, "Goku? Tener emociones para un Saiyajin es considerado una debilidad."

"Cuando fui el último Saiyajin, Freezer dijo lo mismo."

"¿Cuantos sobrevivieron?"

"Bueno estuvieron Raditz, Vegeta, Nappa, Turles, Paragus y el último fue Brolly." Goku sonrió, "Ese Brolly fue un verdadero desafío. Nos tomó mucho derrotarlo."

Bardock se dirigió a Goku, "El Rey Kakarotto lo derrotó con una sola mano."

"¡QUÉ!" Goku cayó sentado. "¡Quieres decir que mi otro yo es tan fuerte! ¡WOW!" Poniéndose de pie, "¡Ahora no puedo esperar para luchar con él!"

_Un verdadero espíritu Saiyajin_, pensó.

"Cuando sonríes puedo ver que ahora como estamos relacionados." Dijo Said.

"¡No estaba sonriendo!" Bardock presionó sus labios deshaciéndose de la sonrisa (si hubo una.)

"Seguro," Goku bromeó, luego cambió el tema, "Pero estoy preocupado por tu nivel de estrés."

"Que."

"Has estado bordeando el nivel de Súper Saiyajin todo el tiempo. O no puedes apagarlo o es estrés. ¿Has tratado alguna vez de meditar?"

"No puedo. Todo lo que hago y comienzo a incrementar mi poder."

"No duele intentarlo," Goku cruzó sus piernas bajo él sentándose. "Vamos." Goku pensó que necesitaría rogar pero Bardock lo siguió.

"Está bien, ¿entonces cómo funciona esto?"

"Sólo relájate, cierra tus ojos y concéntrate en tu respiración. Esto es bueno incluso para enfocar tus pensamientos." Goku demostró.

_Por lo menos finalmente se calla,_ Bardock trató la meditación.

Los ojos de Goku se abrieron rápidamente, incluso en su descanso sintió el lento ascenso. Bardock parecía relajado, _estaba consciente que estaba incrementando su poder._

"Te lo dije." Bardock dijo leyendo la mente de Goku, "es difícil suprimir esta energía."

"Bueno," Goku alzó su dedo índice, "si al principio no tienes éxito trata, trata de nuevo."

Entonces trató de nuevo cuando, "Bardock," Celipa interrumpió en el scouter mientras Bardock trataba de meditar, "Tenemos un problema."

"¿El mismo?" Preguntó Bardock.

"Sí." Confirmó ella.

Goku se golpeó la frente con una sonrisa cansada. Bardock voló a la base y una vez allí buscó por la perturbación.

"Entonces ¿que hay de salir juntos después y-" Yamcha se interrumpió sintiendo a Bardock., "¡OH MIERDA!" y corrió por su vida mientras Bardock venía dispuesto a patear el trasero de Yamcha. "¡Haz eso otra vez y el Rey Kakarotto será la última cosa por la que te tendrás que preocupar!" Bardock le gritó otra vez.

"¡Lo siento!" Yamcha le gritó en respuesta frotándose el área adolorida.

"Esta es la quinta vez en esta semana." Bardock se quejó dirigiéndose a entrenar de nuevo con Goku.

Yamcha hizo una hermosa trinchera frente a Krillin, "Ves te dije que él se enojaría."

Una vez que Bardock volvió con Goku él tenía una sabrosa sonrisa en su rostro, eso puso nervioso a Bardock.

"¿Ahora qué?"

Goku sacó el portarretrato de su familia poniendo a prueba una teoría. Queriendo ver si era verdad o no. "¿Entonces que piensas sobre Chi-chi?"

"¡No esta mierda otra vez!"

"¡JA!" Goku apuntó, "¡Entonces ellos tenían razón!"

"Puedo respetar a un guerrero que murió defendiendo en lo que creía. Eso es todo." Bardock alejó las manos de Goku a un lado.

"¿Entonces por qué te estas sonrojando?" Goku acusó a la reacción.

"Estás delirando," Bardock se estaba enrojeciendo.

"Sabes que puedo presentártela. La Chi-chi de aquí debe ser soltera."

"La Tierra se ha ido idiota."

"¡Ja!" Goku señaló otra vez, "Aunque tu no lo rechazaste."

"¿Por qué demonios volví aquí?"

Goku puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bardock como lo haría un amigo, "Sólo estaba bromeando. ¡Volvamos a entrenar!"

Día 4

Gohan y Mirai Trunks se golpearon después de romper algunas extremidades Saiyajin, ¡oops! Su amable comportamiento usualmente los enfurecía obligando a los muchachos a defenderse. Después del día tres Bardock finalmente entró y los alejó a todos. Sin embargo de vez en cuando los dejó solos para poner a prueba su fuerza.

Cada tanto los encontraba jugando con los niños Namekianos. Regañó a Gohan por jugar como un Súper Saiyajin. Sólo por que él prefería mantenerse fuera del equipo en ese momento.

Día 6

Vegeta persiguió a Bardock a través del lago después que el anciano lo insultó llamándolo débil. Él sólo sonrió al enfurecido "Príncipe" Vegeta esquivando todas las esferas que lanzaba contra él. Mientras una isla desaparecía detrás de él Bardock disparó el último segundo, Vegeta lentamente bajó y saltó sobre Bardock.

Lamiendo sus labios Vegeta juntó su energía y se aproximó a toda velocidad. Una vez lo suficientemente cerca la apuntó a un punto vacío, uno sólo podía imaginar su sorpresa cuando estaba detrás de una imagen. Bardock se apresuró por detrás con una rodilla en la espalda. Vegeta trató de tomar represalias pero Bardock era demasiado rápido incluso para él. Dejando inconsciente a Vegeta con la punta de su mentón haciéndolo caer al final.

Vegeta estaba furioso como el demonio ahora enderezándose. Enviando un par de rápidos disparos y perdiendo a Bardock a drede para rodearlo por todos lados. Bardock miró a su alrededor a las estáticas esferas y sonrió, tragó sabiendo que tendría que pensar rápido. Vegeta finalmente posicionó sus brazos estirándolos... luego aplaudió enviándolas hacia Bardock.

Respirando pesadamente Vegeta esperó que el polvo se disuelva... sin encontrarlo en ningún lugar.

Anticipando un ataque de arriba Vegeta tomó sus pies arrojando al cuerpo de Bardock hacia el agua.

Un sobre saltado Bardock enfrentó a Vegeta mientras él le dio persecución. Bardock usó su ataque de resplandor en sus ojos y quemó el hombro derecho de Vegeta. Con una gran patada Bardock condujo su rodilla en el estómago de Vegeta cargándolo con la patada y poniéndolo al lado del acantilado.

Bardock arrancó al ahora inconsciente Vegeta fuera de su tobillo y lo golpeó en la base siguiente.

Goku no estaba sorprendido en lo absoluto en ver a Vegeta caer rompiendo el techo. Bardock rondó alrededor aterrizando junto a su hijo de un universo alternativo.

"Patético," remarcó Bardock, "El Príncipe de nuestro universo no habría bajado la guardia tan fácilmente." Bardock se dirigió a la puerta, "Cuídalo, ¿sí?" le dijo al curandero mientras se iba.

Goku fue tras él, "Hey, ¡espera!" dijo llevando una sonrisa, "gracias."

Bardock miró sobre su hombro con una sonrisa y un leve asentimiento antes de volar a entrenar con él mismo.

Vegeta estaba adentro y flexionando su brazo sintiéndose más fuerte ahora.

Bardock entendió que Vegeta querría luchar con alguien que tenga un espíritu Saiyajin de lucha. Así como también fortaleciéndose para la próxima batalla.

El tiempo terminó

Goku estaba como Súper Saiyajin entrenando con Bardock. Goku saltó sobre Bardock esquivando sus patadas. Ambos volaron respirando pesadamente, anticipándose a los movimientos del otro. Se puso en carga hacia Goku Súper Saiyajin, Bardock con una fuerte patada. El ataque de Goku Súper Saiyajin tocó en medio su estómago. Bardock se resbaló al suelo y estaba por tomar represalias cuando él se congeló sintió un inmenso poder en el cielo.

Goku bajó su poder cuando lo sintió venir.

Bardock tomó su scouter encendiéndolo, "¡todos junten a la base!" Ordenó.

----------


	14. Goku versus Kakarotto

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Mensaje en una botella**

(_Message in a bottle_)

Un fic por Gamest Link

Traducción por Apolonia.

----

----------

Krillin tembló en el cielo, "No puedo creer esto..." tragó de miedo, "¡Puedo sentir la energía de ese sujeto desde allí!"

Celipa miró agitada mientras los números en su scouter se disparaban. "Toma mantenlos el tiempo suficiente."

"Sabías que esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano." Bardock le recordó, "Mejor superarlo."

"Sólo no hagas nada estúpido, Bardock."

Goku miró a su comentario tragando duro.

"¿Pero en donde están los refuerzos Namekianos?"

La Nova pasó rápidamente sobre su cabeza y casi todo un ejército salió de la nave. Mirai Trunks reconoció a dos de ellos como los Androides 17 y 18. La única figura sin armaduras era su líder. Oscuras botas, pantalones de seda verde militar, dos grupos de espadas a sus lados: una roja con empuñadora roja que parecía un pájaro en llamas, la otra con un diamante al final de la empuñadura; un saco verde militar sobre una camisa celeste. El Rey Kakarotto esta en su modo de Súper Saiyajin, como siempre.

"'Mantén a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos aún más cerca.'" El Rey Kakarotto remarcó viendo a Celipa, "Debí saber que tú eras la líder rebelde," sacó su brazo.

Bardock simplemente movió su brazo derecho, alejando a Celipa del camino. La formación rocosa detrás de ellos explotó. Los atónitos guerreros Z no podían creer que incluso hayan sentido eso, todo lo que vieron fue un destello y una explosión. "Dios él es rápido." Goku dijo sorprendido.

"Muy interesante," El Rey Kakarotto finalmente se volteó a los guerreros Z, "Trayendo a los muertos y obteniendo un clon." Se rió.

"Bueno eso es un poco cierto." Dijo Goku.

"Obviamente no acostumbras al sarcasmo," El Rey Kakarotto se volteó al confundido Goku y de ahí a Bardock otra vez, "Pero realmente querido padre... tratando de asesinarme trayendo a otros de una Realidad Alternativa." El Rey Kakarotto bajó su poder a su estado original mirando fijamente a Goku.

Goku estaba sudando, tratando desesperadamente de ignorar el intenso dolor. Sentía que sus propios huesos querían salirse de su cuerpo y cayó de rodillas apretando su estómago. El Rey Kakarotto apretó sus dientes ante la agonía de los demás.

"¡Papá!" Gohan gritó, alarmando al resto mientras Goku lloraba de dolor.

"¡Goku!" Bardock comenzó a correr en su ayuda cuando Kakarotto le disparó obligándolo a incrementar su poder. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó ayudando a Goku a ponerse de pie.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Goku preguntó jadeando un poc aliviado que el dolor terminara.

"Permíteme explicarte. Lo que tuviste fue una Falla en la Cascada del Trópico. No pueden existir dos seres de apariencia idéntica en el mismo plano. Sin embargo nunca tuvieron en cuenta a Chi-chi en esta teoría. Una degeneración celular, literalmente te estás cayendo en pedazos. He oído hablar de eso entre los Tau'ri pero nunca pensé que sería capaz de presenciar esto de antemano."

"No estoy seguro que es más escalofriante," dijo Krillin, "ver a un Goku increíblemente inteligente o a uno maligno."

"Mientras que nuestros poderes no estén iguales estás teóricamente bien." Sonrió el Rey Kakarotto, "Si yo lo permito..."

"No permitiré que esta pequeñez me detenga." Goku entró en postura.

"Con suerte no sea de lo mejor," el Rey Kakarotto miró sobre su hombre con un leve asentimiento. Sus hombres y mujeres dieron un paso atrás dándole espacio suficiente.

Los ojos Celipa se agigantaron mientras los números se movían, ¡otra vez! El equipo Z no lo podía creer tampoco. Él estaba superando el máximo de Goku y... ¿yendo a una tercera transformación? El cabello dorado del Rey Kakarotto se extendía hasta el nivel del muslo y sus ojos estaban azules pero ya no tenía cejas. Se extendía hacia el cielo de una manera simbólica mientras su poder seguía creciendo.

"Bueno puedo ver ahora como podemos estar relacionados con Raditz," comentó Goku.

"¡NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO DE HABLAR SOBRE RADITZ!" El Rey disparó un puño.

"Olvídate de jugar," dijo Goku, "es grave, todos tendrán que llevar esto a su máximo."

Gohan tragó y fue el primero en transformarse en Súper Saiyajin 2. El resto del equipo Z incrementó el poder rompiendo los scouters que había en el lugar, salvo el de Celipa.

"Esto debe ser divertido." Dijo el Rey Kakarotto, escondiendo su emoción. "Cinco Súper Saiyajin luchando en una batalla."

"Seis," corrigió Bardock. Dejando de intensificar su ki y transformándose en el parpadear de un ojo. La mirada en el rostro del Rey Kakarotto no tenía precio.

"¡¿Doppelganger?!" Estaba sorprendido más allá de lo que se puede creer.

"Todo el tiempo," Bardock admitió con una sonrisa, mirando al Rey apretar sus dientes, enfurecido.

"Me preguntaba cuando finalmente mostrarías tus verdaderos colores," sonrió Goku en Súper Saiyajin.

Toma voló en dirección a la Nova que había aterrizado, "siento llegar tarde." Dijo poniéndose de pie junto a Celipa. "Pero puedo ver que les di el tiempo suficiente muchachos." Tomando una mirada al desconocido luego sonrió reconociendo quien era Bardock.

La presencia de Toma sólo añadió más para que el Rey Kakarotto estuviera más enfurecido. Retomando su atención al Súper Saiyajin Bardock, "Sé que ese no es tu máximo poder."

Bardock incrementó su poder aún más también como un Súper Saiyajin 2, la única diferencia física, tres golpes.

Después de eso el Rey Kakarotto decidió comenzar, yendo por Gohan. El equipo Z ya se preparó para bloquear al Rey consiguiendo una buena barrera, deteniéndolo. Gohan saltó sobre los demás y cayó sobre el punto donde el Rey Kakarotto estuvo hace un momento atrás —y ya no estaba, luego pateó.

Como mirando un partido el resto del ejército del Rey Kakarotto llegó apresurado. Tien, Choutzu, Krillin y Goku saltaron, poniendo sus manos al lado de sus rostros, "¡SOLAR FLARE!" Encegueciendo y aturdiendo al ejército venidero.

Los rebeldes y el equipo Z se dispersaron tan lejos de la cegadora luz como era posible. Confundiendo al Rey Kakarotto y a su armada mientras la luz desvanecía.

"Diecisiete, Dieciocho, ¡arreglen al resto de esos sujetos! El resto de ustedes olviden la misericordia y ejecuten a los rebeldes."

"¿Qué hará usted?" Preguntó Dieciocho.

"¡Bardock es mío y también ese doble!"

Despegaron y el Rey Kakarotto usó la Tele Transportación.

"Mejor que este plan tuyo funcione," dijo Bardock.

"Mejor que luchar sin una gran multitud. De esta manera nadie saldrá lastimado y no habrá grandes distracciones." Goku dijo mirando hacia el planeta.

El Rey Kakarotto apareció justo ante ellos y golpeó tres generaciones desde el cielo.

"Supongo que eso no fue lo suficientemente largo," comentó Gohan frotándose su adolorida mejilla.

Goku saltó mientras el Rey Kakarotto se estableció en su pico máximo. "Buen truco, pero tendrán que hacer algo mejor que eso."

Se dirigió a Goku y golpeó chocándose con el suelo que Goku había pisado un momento atrás. Goku saltó aterrizando en las rocas y se dirigió por el Rey Kakarotto. El primer golpe, los antebrazos de ambos se golpearon enviando una ola que nivelaba la isla y alejaba el agua. Arrojando una estrecha gama de patadas y golpes parecían bastante igualados hasta que Goku trató de dirigir su puño al estómago del Rey Kakarotto. ¡Se sentía como golpear a una pared de acero! El Rey Kakarotto sonrió primero girando en torno a Goku y pateándolo en el estómago en la distancia.

El Rey Kakarotto usó la Tele Trasportación para atrapar a Goku golpeó pero Goku usó la Tele Transportación también para esquivar el golpe. Goku reapareció tras él y le dio un codazo en la base de la nuca del Rey Kakarotto. El Rey Kakarotto sólo se movió un par de pulgadas hacia adelante y con su cola tomó el tobillo de Goku.

"¡UNA COLA!" Goku estaba sorprendido, siendo volteado verticalmente. Era difícil decir que estaba arriba o abajo. Bardock finalmente voló y golpeó con su rodilla en la mejilla derecha. El Rey Kakarotto apretó su cola usando a Goku como arma. Bardock atrapó a Goku en lugar de alejarlo mientras Gohan vino por detrás del Rey tratando de cortar su cola. El maldito Rey se resbalaba inclinándose y empujando a Gohan con una débil bola de Ki.

Goku y Bardock encerraron al Rey Kakarotto pero él usó la Tele Transportación. Goku y Bardock siguieron dejando a Gohan detrás para escuchar la pelea.

Goku se dirigió al Rey Kakarotto obteniendo un buen bloqueo para su golpe. A Bardock le bloqueó su patada. El Rey Kakarotto le dio un codazo a Goku. Bardock pateó para zafarse. Goku pateó la cadera del Rey Kakarotto y Bardock lo golpeó en el hombro.

Yendo a un plano normal Goku y Bardock estaban uno al lado del otro reflejando la postura del otro. El Rey Kakarotto apareció ante ellos mirando a su desgarrada camisa. El mero hecho de romperla reveló su 'bretel de armadura Saiyajin' permitiendo hacer jirones ante el aleteo del viento.

Gohan parpadeó en sorpresa. "Woah..."

El Rey Kakarotto movió sus ojos hacia abajo y apareció frente al niño saliendo del cielo. Apareciendo en su Zona de aterrizaje llevó su rodilla hacia Gohan para aterrizar.

"¡Gohan!" Goku apareció cara a cara con el Rey Kakarotto y recibió una patada que lo alejó.

Bardock apareció y trató una alta patada siendo pateado de la misma manera. A la vez que Gohan chillaba bajo la misma rodilla con la que él había aterrizado. El Rey Kakarotto empujó su rodilla haciendo a Gohan retorcerse por un momento antes de patearlo y enviarlo hacia Bardock.

En la distracción momentánea donde Bardock atrapó a Gohan, el Rey Kakarotto golpeó el mentón de Bardock. Ambos fueron dejados inconscientes mientras que Gohan volvía a la normalidad sin embargo Bardock no lo hizo salvo por el hecho que tenía más golpes.

El Rey Kakarotto quedó ahí de pie mirando a su padre. Manteniendo su guardia, esperándolo levantarse en cualquier momento.

"¡KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku esperó que el Rey Kakarotto saltara alejándose pero en cambio atrapó la ola mientras la destruía entre sus dedos. "¡Kaio Ken!" Goku dejó salir su ola y se disparó frente al Rey recibiendo una buena patada en el mentón y una segunda en el estómago.

El Rey Kakarotto no se fue muy lejos pero puso una distancia segura entre ellos.

Goku movió a Bardock con su pie tratando de revivirlo pero fue en vano. Gohan estaba fuera también.

"¿Qué clase de persona va tras los niños?" Goku finalmente preguntó.

"Olvídate del factor de la edad. Él es simplemente otro guerrero en una batalla. Si no quería ser golpeado entonces se debería haber quedado en casa."

Goku no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su propia voz con una opinión despiadada, "sin misericordia, ¿huh?"

"¿Misericordia?" El Rey Kakarotto parecía confundido entonces angostó sus ojos, "Supongo que serías mi mitad más débil." Sus dorados cabellos volaron con el viento, "Así de débil como se ha convertido mi padre."

Gohan despertó confundido luego alejó su desorientación. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Goku mientras Gohan se ponía de pie.

"Sí, que bueno que Piccolo no estuvo aquí para ver eso." Gohan se convirtió en Súper Saiyajin.

Goku pateó su talón en las costillas de Bardock haciéndolo despertar finalmente.

"¿Cómo diablos te mantienes en Súper Saiyajin?" Preguntó el Rey Kakarotto.

"Apuesto que te lamentas haberme golpeado vez tras vez. Esta es mi verdadera forma de ahora en adelante." Bardock volvió a convertirse en Súper Saiyajin 2.

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó Goku.

"Mantente concentrado." Le recordó Bardock.

El Rey Kakarotto juntó visiblemente su Ki en su mano derecha y ¡sorpresa! En su lugar arrojó un disparo con su mano izquierda. Gohan saltó frente a ellos con un campo de energía. El Rey Kakarotto caminó hacia adelante añadiendo más presión sobre el niño. Goku y Bardock se tele transportaron y Bardock disparó su Final Spirit Cannon. El Rey Kakarotto fácilmente lo desvió al cielo cuando Goku reapareció y lo arrojó de nuevo haciendo que el Rey salga del disparo. Gohan apareció detrás de la espalda del Rey Kakarotto y alzó su brazo dándole en el mentón y golpeó su caja torácica con el codo.

"Mal movimiento." Comentó el Rey Kakarotto poniendo su brazo alrededor de Gohan haciendo fuerza.

_No puedo luchar de la manera que quiero con ellos,_ pensó Goku, alejándose con el propósito de evitar golpear a sus propios aliados.

Bardock escuchó esto y tomó a Gohan alejándolos a una distancia segura.

"¿Para qué fue eso?" Preguntó Gohan.

"Gracias," dijo Goku ascendiendo.

El Rey Kakarotto voló hasta Goku, mostrando visibles señales de sudor. Se miraron fijamente uno al otro otra vez. Entonces el Rey Kakarotto disparó de pie primero esperando golpear a Goku, pero Goku lo atrapó desde el tobillo e hizo girar al Rey Kakarotto. Girando más y más rápido hasta que lo soltó, atravesando una isla. Goku se bloqueó esperando un gancho en respuesta. El Rey Kakarotto estaba respirando pesadamente, volviendo su espalda a Goku y tomándolo por detrás poniendo sus manos alrededor de la cabeza de Goku. Invirtiéndolo a su oponente el Rey Kakarotto golpeó con la rodilla a Goku en la espalda repetidamente. Goku se puso tras él con un mechón de cabello en ambas manos, usando el mismo método, sólo una vez que estuvo boca abajo pateó en la cabeza del Rey Kakarotto.

El Rey fue disparado directamente al agua pero se detuvo flotando a sólo pulgadas mirando el reflejo. Goku desapareció entonces reapareciendo detrás del Rey Kakarotto, usando su cola, agarró a Goku por la izquierda. Goku se detuvo golpeando un árbol, cuando el Rey Kakarotto se apresuró golpeando al árbol y haciéndolo caer al suelo.

_¿Por qué diablos está presentando tanto esfuerzo?_ Bardock escuchó del Rey.

_Creo que está sobre mi cabeza aquí, ¡pero no voy a rendirme!_ vino desde la cabeza de Goku.

Goku trató de empujarse del suelo cuando el Rey Kakarotto se puso de pie en su espalda deteniéndolo. Goku luchó y siguió aumentando su poder. Fue entonces cuando el Rey Kakarotto incrementó su poder en su mano izquierda.

"¡NO!" Gritó Gohan, yendo a ayudar hasta que Bardock lo detuvo.

El Rey Kakarotto sonrió, hasta que Goku tuvo los más extraños movimientos: Primero Goku irguió su cuerpo lo más que pudo, luego alzó su pierna bajo su derecha y giró su cuerpo y tropezó con el Rey Kakarotto.

Goku saltó de pie, al igual que el Rey Kakarotto después de corregirse el mismo otra vez. Ambos se dispararon al cielo y Goku vio la fatiga en el Rey: luchando por respirar y sudando como loco.

El Rey Kakarotto alzó su puño preparándose para otro ataque cuando sucedió. Él gritó al máximo que sus pulmones le permitían tratando desesperadamente de aferrarse a su poder.

Goku miraba sorprendido, el cabello del Rey se acortaba y estaba perdiendo masa muscular.

Bardock sonrió, "Parece que este nivel tiene su límite."

"Está saliendo de la transformación..." Gohan dijo sorprendido, "Él realmente se parece a papá."

"No te dejes engañar tan fácilmente. Conoces a tu enemigo, no pierdas de vista eso."

El Rey Kakarotto había vuelto involuntariamente de su nivel de Súper Saiyajin a su primera etapa. Mirando a sus manos en incredulidad y temblando por la repentina transformación.

"No tienes que seguir provocando sufrimiento en las personas." Dijo Goku, "No es tan tarde para que cambies tu forma de ser."

El Rey Kakarotto frunció el ceño a su doble y gruñó antes de tomar la empuñadura con el Diamante en su mano, blandiendo la espada. "¡VETE A LA MIERDA!"

Antes que Goku supiera que ocurrió fue herido con el fuerte filo. Ambos Bardock y Gohan estaban sorprendidos, fue como si el filo los hubiera atravesado a todos ellos. Tratando de respirar en cortos alientos él escuchó los gritos de Gohan y Bardock y bajó la vista. Luego, como mirando a un torcido espejo vio esa encantadora sonrisa. Bajando su poder mientras su vida parecía desaparecer.

"Un filo de diamante puro" dijo escuchando los gritos de Goku, "sabiéndola usar es capaz de cortar a cualquier Súper Saiyajin." El Rey Kakarotto se alejó permitiendo que Goku cayera.

Bardock se apresuró a atrapar a Goku acunándolo. Mientras Gohan incrementaba su poder, y pateaba al Rey Kakarotto en la mejilla izquierda, sin permitirle saborear su barata victoria.

Bardock sintió que todavía había vida aún cuando el cuerpo de Goku estaba frío. Goku soportaba la herida, pálido y temblando. Bardock tomó su mentó para hacer que Goku lo mire viendo como su vida se desvanecía. "No te preocupes estarás bien." Le dio a Goku una sonrisa confiada.

Aterrizaron mientras Bardock dejó a Goku en el suelo. Luego alzó la banda de su brazo y puso una semilla en la boca de Goku. Con la última onza de fuerza de Goku la tragó y salió rengueando de los brazos de Bardock.

Bardock miró atentamente sabiendo que sólo sería una cuestión de segundos.

La cabeza de Goku se disparó, mirando a su alrededor confundido como si nada sucediera. Se revisó y encontró una leve marca así como también un fresco fluido rojo en su camisa y luego volvio hacia Bardock. "¿Cómo?"

"Psíquico, ¿recuerdas? Tuve que hacer un trato con ese Yajirobe para obtenerlas."

"Oh." Goku se puso de pie. "¿Cuál fue ese trato?"

"Preocúpate sobre él después."

Saltaron mientras el Rey Kakarotto vino dirigiéndose hacia Gohan. Luego se detuvo confundido, "¿Qué? ¡Se supone que deberías estar muerto!"

"Supongo que esa espada no fue lo suficientemente fuerte." Dijo Goku.

El Rey Kakarotto frunció el ceño otra vez y tomó la espada sosteniendo la Kitana horizontalmente y comenzó a ir tras Goku. Goku alzó su poder y esperó... anticipándose al momento adecuado... ¡allí! Goku saltó directo a su doble, golpeándolo en el rostro.

Él arrojó la espada sin darse cuenta y cayó por su nariz. Poniendo su mano otra vez y viendo algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo, su propia sangre y sonrió comenzando a reír con una maniática risa.

----------


	15. Ronda II y III

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Mensaje en una botella**

(_Message in a bottle_)

Un fic por Gamest Link

Traducción por Apolonia.

----

----------

ROUND 2: ¡Lucha!

La cabeza de Goku se disparó, mirando alrededor confundido. Luego revisó su camisa y encontró una leve marca también con el fresco fluido rojo, "¿Cómo?" Goku palpó a su ahora área sanada.

"Psíquico, ¿recuerdar? Tuve que hacer un trato con ese Yajirobe para obtenerlas."

"Oh. ¡Las semillas del ermitaño!" Goku se puso de pie. "Uh, ¿cuál fue ese trato?"

"Preocúpate por él después."

Saltaron mientras el Rey Kakarotto se cargó hacia Gohan. Luego se detuvo en el medio del aire, confundido, "¿Qué? ¡Se supone que deberías estar muerto!"

"Supongo que esa espada no era lo suficientemente fuerte." Goku comentó.

El Rey Kakarotto frunció el ceño mientras soltó la espada ahora sosteniendo la Kitana de las gemelas y comenzando a girar, yendo por Goku. Goku incrementó su poder y esperó... anticipándose al momento adecuado... ¡allí! Goku saltó directo a su doble, golpeándolo en el rostro.

Él soltó las espadas yendo por su nariz. Llevando su mano hacia atrás y viendo algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo... su propia sangre y sonrió, riendo maniáticamente.

El Rey Kakarotto limpió su nariz con una sonrisa calmándose. Cruzó sus brazos, de manera arrogante, "Sabes que tienes razón." Dijo descartando la espada que quedaba con su cola. "Las espadas están bien, pero son armas bastante baratas. Tengo algo mejor en mente. Es bastante malo que no tengas cola, tú mismo." El Rey Kakarotto juntó Ki en un brillante orbe antes de arrojarla al cielo. "¡De otra manera me tendré que poner a prueba llegando casi hasta mi límite!"

"¿Acaba de hacer lo que creo que hizo?" dijo un aturdido Goku.

"¡Papá!" gritó Gohan, "¡Creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí! ¡Ahora!" Gohan se disparó mientras el Rey Kakarotto comenzó con la transformación.

"¡Bardock!" Goku llamó alistándose a reagruparse, "¿Qué estás... haciendo...?"

Goku se olvidó de ese otro pequeño detalle. ¡Bardock todavía tenía su cola!

"¡OH Maldición!" Goku se dirigió a Gohan alejándolo para que esté seguro.

"¡Whoa!" Gohan respiró viendo a los dos Ozaurus dorados aparecer en la distancia.

Gracias al guardarropa expandible fue fácil decir que pasaba. Bardock no parecía estar haciéndolo demasiado bien obteniendo esa rabieta violenta que tienen los simios. Siendo golpeado y recibiendo puñetazos hasta que Bardock lo alejó, tomó al Rey Kakarotto por su peludo brazo y pierna haciéndolo girar una vez y despedirlo hacia otra isla.

Goku los acomodó y se volteó a mirar.

Parecía que Bardock iba a golpear al Rey. Hasta que el Rey Kakarotto cambió el peso de sus brazos y cabeza empujando a Bardock lejos con su pie. Bardock destruyó un puco con su peso y fue golpeado por el otro.

"Si no hacemos algo rápido," Dijo Goku, "¡destruirán Namek!"

"Que hay de esa bola Blutz, o lo que sea," dijo Gohan, "¿Crees que volverán a la normalidad si nos deshacemos de ella?"

"Podemos intentar," dijo Goku.

Los gigantes monos luchaban entre sí: ambos tratando de empujar al otro con sus masivas patas.

Mientras tanto el dúo arriba trató de deshacerse de la falsa luna. Ambo usaron técnicas especiales en ella deshaciéndose con éxito de la cosa, los monos en cambio...

Goku esquivó un puño de su tamaño pero no la gran bota después. Goku esquivó otra pata, pero antes que pudiera escapar fue atrapado en el agarre de los monos. Ese mismo mono lo empujó hacia abajo. Goku parpadeó ante el derribado simio y miró al que lo sostenía. Era Bardock, y como soltando a un pájaro le permitió irse a Goku. Bardock se cargó hacia su oponente golpeándolos en el agua.

"¿Dónde están?" Preguntó Gohan.

El dúo gritó hasta el tope de sus pulmones en sorpresa. Viendo a los dos monos gigantes salir del agua. El Rey Kakarotto tenía su brazo sobre su cabeza y había noqueado a Bardock. Goku rápidamente tomó a Gohan antes que Bardock pudiera estrellarse sobre ellos mientras se deslizaba en el campo abierto.

Miraron mientras el inconsciente mono lentamente se volvía Bardock. El Rey Kakarotto golpeó y rugió sobre el cuerpo de su padre antes de voltearse a los Son.

"¿Viste eso?" Preguntó Gohan.

"Podría haber terminado con él." Dijo Goku, "¡pero esta no es la única vez que peleó con él tampoco!"

El Rey Kakarotto abrió su gran boca liberando una enorme ola hacia ellos. Goku y Gohan descendieron y cayeron en el suelo golpeándose el estómago, golpeándose con los pies. "Sácalo de aquí." Goku ordenó. Gohan no protestó y fue directo hacia Bardock. "No otra vez." El Rey Kakarotto se levantó.

Goku saltó eludiendo y esquivando los posibles golpes. Luego le disparó entre los ojos encegueciendo al Rey momentáneamente. Luego sintió un extraño ki venir lentamente de detrás del simio seguido de un fuerte ruido.

"¿Huh?" Goku parpadeó, "¿su cola cayó?" dijo mirando la gran cosa retorcerse en el terreno.

Yajirobe corrió a una distancia segura, "¡No puedo creer que hice eso otra vez! ¡Díle a Bardock que no tiene que matarme ahora!"

Goku se golpeó en la frente, _¡era obvio! Bardock lo amenazó._

El Rey Kakarotto fue reducido frotándose sus adoloridos ojos luego disparándole ciegamente a Yajiroble. Yajirobe gritó corriendo de lado a lado, con su torpe suerte evitó cada explosión. Así como el Rey Kakarotto detuvo a Yajirobe tomó un respiro y liberó su cápsula, "¡El trabajo aquí está hecho!" Se fue rápidamente en su auto.

"Eso pareció muy azaroso," Gohan parpadeó mirando a Yajirobe marcharse.

"Le diré que no morirá," Bardock murmuró despertando.

Ahora el Rey Kakarotto parecía más como un Saiyajin en pantalones de spandex oscuros, usando una banda roja en su pierna izquierda, armadura Saiyajin con bandas en las muñecas.

Goku espero que la visión del Rey Kakarotto volviera a enfocar antes de ponerse a la carga. Pero Goku sintió esa misma sensación incómoda cuando se encontraron antes y alzó su poder al máximo nivel. El Rey Kakarotto recibió un golpe en la mandíbula empujándolo y torciéndole la mejilla derecha. Goku en respuesta recibió un golpe directo a los intestinos y una patada a la caja torácica. El Rey Kakarotto tomó la mano de Goku y lo hizo girar arrojando a Goku para que golpee el suelo.

El Rey Kakarotto trató otro golpe bajo la manga y trató de golpear el rostro de Goku. Goku se quedó abajo, moviendo sus piernas justo a tiempo, y momento a momento trató de quitarse el pie del Rey Kakarotto. El Rey Kakarotto sabía que Goku usaría la presión para que esto le volviera a sí mismo y golpeó a Goku. Goku atrapó la muñeca del Rey y luchó para alejarlo.

Finalmente Goku puso su pie en el estómago del Rey Kakarotto alejándolo de él. El Rey Kakarotto aterrizó de espaldas sobre Goku con un ¡oof! Luego saltó al cielo, Goku le dio persecución. El Rey Kakarotto puso ambas manos sobre su cabeza juntando Ki en los puntos. Goku fue rápido y lo golpeó haciéndolo perder los puntos. El Rey alzó sus rodillas golpeando a Goku en el mentón.

Lentamente Goku se alejó frotándose su adolorido mentón y escupió el agrio sabor.

"Esto no tiene ningún sentido." Dijo él, "¿Tienes todo este increíble poder y esto es lo que haces con él? Abusarlo de él para tus intereses personales, ¡ah!" El Rey Kakarotto disparó hacia el hombro derecho de Goku por sus ojos.

"Me pregunto a cuantas personas habrás aburrido con semejante estúpido discurso." El Rey Kakarotto cruzó sus brazos.

"¡Misericordia y compasión no son estupideces!"

"Estúuuupido," Se burló el Rey Kakarotto.

"¡No lo es!"

Bardock se golpeó en la frente por como discutían tan infantilmente, Gohan —sudaba.

"Pensarías de otra manera, si fueras tú el que sufre." Goku dijo finalmente.

Bardock pudo haber jurado que sintió un destello de arrepentimiento de Kakarotto.

El Rey Kakarotto no perdió tiempo en apresurar a Goku. Pero Goku se volvió a dirigir hacia él. El Rey Kakarotto se detuvo confundido, mirando sobre su hombro. Goku solamente le sonreía. Esto enfureció al Rey y se disparó directo a Goku luego usó la Tele Transportación en el último segundo.

¡Bardock apresuradamente empujó a Gohan fuera del camino! El Rey Kakarotto reapareció detrás del niño y estaba listo para golpear hasta que Bardock alzó su brazo, "¡MIND CRUSH!"

El Rey Kakarotto gritó de dolor sosteniendo su cabeza. Su cráneo se sentía como si quisiera quebrarse en millones de pedazos. Vegeta apareció de la nada embistiendo al distraído Rey. Luego vino y lo pateó a una distancia segura.

Bardock rápidamente piso a Gohan con su pie y se tele transportaron a otro lugar.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Gohan.

"Me metí en su mente." Explicó Bardock, "increíblemente doloroso y desordené sus sentidos mientras él saltaba de un recuerdo a otro."

Vegeta persiguió con una sonrisa al Rey a través del agua, "¡Nadie mata al payaso excepto yo! ¡El Príncipe Vegeta!" Vegeta dijo antes de agachar la cabeza en el agua y hundirse dentro.

"El príncipe todavía no coincide con el rey de todos los Saiyajin." Esperó que Vegeta reapareciera, pasando junto a Goku.

"Ah lo tengo," dijo el Rey Kakarotto, "es por que sientes que tienes que terminar a esta versión mía. ¿Están juntos?"

Vegeta y Goku se miraron confundidos y se voltearon al Rey, "¡Demonios no!"

Como un comenta Vegeta se disparó detrás del Rey. Girando a tiempo bloqueó los puños de Vegeta y disparó una ráfaga de ki a Goku. Goku fue alejado entonces recibió un rodillazo en el estómago. Goku le dio al Rey Kakarotto un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Haciendo que el Rey retroceda.

El Rey Kakarotto salió disparando y empujó a Goku sobre Vegeta y usó la Tele Transportación. Gohan siguió a Bardock buscando a donde ir. Los cinco aparecieron en el campo de batalla de los Androides y el Equipo Z.

Alzando sus brazos el Rey Kakarotto noqueó a los otros dos Súper Saiyajin del cielo y a algunos de los guerreros Z.

Celipa fue lo suficientemente valiente para tratad de golpear la nuca del Rey. Algo que se arrepentiría mientras fue amedrentada por el ataque. El Rey Kakarotto frunció el ceño antes que un haz de luz se disparara a través de su pecho.

Bardock puso una mano en su cabeza mientras vio a un familiar irse.

Toma atrapó a Celipa mientras caía del cielo llevándola a un refugio seguro. El Rey Kakarotto los persiguió hasta que Goku interfirió. Yendo por la estrecha pelea, incluso Vegeta se unió.

"¡La Sra. Celipa está herida!" Dijo Gohan convirtiéndose en Súper Saiyajin.

"¡Maldición!" Bardock voló hacia Toma.

El Rey Kakarotto arrojó una fuerte explosión a Goku. Goku la bloqueó una vez y 17 golpeó a Goku haciéndolo caer al suelo. El Rey Kakarotto comenzó a mirar al engreído androide, viéndolo le sonrió y luego lo saludó antes de volver a su batalla. Goku incrementó su poder pasa salir. En lugar de tratar de volver a la batalla bajó su poder. Los demás estaban ocupados con los androides y fui a ayudar a Vegeta.

Mirai Trunks fue enfurecido hacia el Androide y la única ayuda era Tien.

Fue sobre la cabeza de Goku que de repente apareció una rueda naranja brillante. Luego se dio cuenta donde la había visto y saltó. El disparo noqueó a todos. Momentáneamente poniendo la reyerta, todos juntaron a sus respectivos lados junto a sus líderes. El Rey Kakarotto tenía a los dos Androides y Goku tenía a sus ocho amigos.

"Gohan, ¿puedes conducir esta?" Goku preguntó alzando su brazo.

"¡¿Por qué le estás preguntando eso al mocoso?!" Vegeta preguntó de su usual manera, quejándose.

"¿Puedes?" Goku preguntó pacientemente y miró a Gohan asintiéndole levemente.

"¿Te has rendido ya?" Preguntó el Rey Kakarotto escupiendo sangre acumulada.

"No exactamente, sólo un poco ocupado en este momento," Goku sonrió.

Bardock se reincorporó al lado de Goku.

"¿Todavía eliges el lado más débil padre? Sabes que es realmente mierda que tu propio padre trate de deshacerte de ti. Nunca me has explicado claramente porque."

"No es exactamente sobre ganar o perder sino por encontrar la fuerza en hacer lo que es correcto. Durante demasiado tiempo he observado mientras tú has causado sufrimiento a la Galaxia completa por propia diversión."

"¡Oh vamos!" Respondió el Rey Kakarotto, "He aprendido todo eso de ti. No eres tan diferente. Si no es que eras el peor de todos nosotros. Mujeres y niños cayeron a tus pies sin misericordia. Incluso destruiste un planeta entero lleno de personas inocentes," esto ganó que los androides fruncieran el ceño. "Después de un tiempo continué el mismo camino y ya no le serviré a nadie."

"¡Un verdadero rey le sirve a las personas!" Bardock casi se olvidó que Goku estaba aquí, "¡No es al revés!" Goku remarcó más. "¡Sabes que no es tan tarde para que cambies! No tienes que dejar de ser Rey por hacer lo correcto."

"¡Cállate!" El Rey Kakarotto lo tomó como ofensa.

"Él tiene razón." Dijo una completamente curada Celipa caminado y seguida de Toma de muy cerca. "Todo lo que has hecho es jugar egoístamente con vidas como si no fueran nada."

"El más fuerte tiene derecho a mandar."

"La verdadera fuerza está en saber que está bien y que está mal y siguiendo lo que está bien." Goku sintió orgullo por Bardock por enfrentarse al Rey Kakarotto, "Pero tienes razón y yo limpiaré el desorden que hice." Dijo Bardock.

El Rey Kakarotto y los Androides se cargaron como todos lo hicieron en el lado de Goku. Goku se mantuvo detrás concentrándose en la energía...

Gohan y Bardock esquivaron a los androides y fueron por el Rey. Bardock se deslizó y lo golpeó en su espalda. Disparó cerca de Goku y se salió del suave suelo.

"¿Cuánto más tardará en hacerse la Genki Dama?" Preguntó Bardock.

Goku notó que su secreto fue revelado pero sonrió, "Esta es un poco grande. Así que tomará un poco más juntar la energía necesaria. Este Kakarotto va a necesitar mucha también."

"¿Cuánto?" Preguntó Bardock.

"Es pura energía de vida pero todo es útil."

Bardock sostuvo su brazo reuniendo su energía enfrentando a Goku y la lanzó para ser recogida. Goku miró a Bardock confundido. Él regresó a su forma original y cayó sobre una rodilla luchando por aire.

"¿Cuánta diste?"

"Con suerte la suficiente," Bardock tragó poniéndose de pie y volteándose a la batalla mientras Gohan golpeaba el suelo duramente y era dejado inconsciente.

Piccolo despegó a la lucha y en momentos estuvo fuera. Nadie ayudaba con los Androides ahí tampoco. Todo el tiempo Bardock protegió a Goku de cualquier disparo.

Mirai Trunks y Vegeta se ocuparon de los gemelos. El Rey Kakarotto escogió este momento para bajar su poder y dirigirse a Gohan. Tomando al niño del cuello para una reexaminación más cercana, no podía encontrar donde lo había visto. Algo en su rostro parecía familiar. Por supuesto que mitad suya pero la otra mitad...

Bardock pateó al Rey rompiendo un par de costillas en el proceso. Él soltó al niño y se agachó enfrentado a su padre. Kakarotto casi envidiaba a Gohan, por ser protegido en los brazos de su 'Abuelo'. Algo que él nunca conoció teniendo siempre que estar en guardia, especialmente contra este hombre.

Dejando al niño Bardock le frunció el ceño a Kakarotto. Odiando el hecho que su mente era la más difícil de leer... independientemente, el niño estaba a salvo. Oh bien, mejor no tener demasiadas distracciones para preocuparse por Goku.

Sacando su scouter Bardock lo puso sobre sus ojos y apretó el botón. "Iniciar Protocolo: Uno, Siete, Uno, Ocho."

Eso confundió al Rey Kakarotto, por qué de repente él diría un par de números.

Mirai Trunks quedó solo, Vegeta estaba fuera. Pisando el filo de su espada y atrapando la cuchilla fue directamente hacia los Androides. Ellos se cargaron hacia él cuando repentinamente detuvieron su paso. Mirai Trunks tomó ventaja de la situación y golpeó con su espada. 17 alzó su brazo deteniéndolo. 18 le parpadeó al confundido Mirai Trunks y dijo, "Adiós,"

17 alejó a Mirai Trunks de un golpe, "Hora de pagar el favor," antes de dirigirse a Bardock. Los gemelos tomaron posición a su lado antes de voltearse al Rey en su manera extraña.

"¡Yo me quedo con las joyas caras!" 18 gritó.

"¡Todos los vehículos rápidos son míos!" 17 dijo inmediatamente después.

"¡Qué!" Kakarotto incrementó su poder tanto como pudo. Alejándose de los Androides a tiempo, "¡Pensé que había borrado esa parte de su programación!"

"La acabamos de poner," admitió 17.

La espiral ardía, torcida y enmarañada, rebotando uno contra otro en el cielo. El Rey Kakarotto trató lo mejor que pudo para defenderse en su débil estado. Mirai Trunks cayó de pie confundido. Sin estar totalmente sorprendido, que se hayan puesto contra el Rey. Aún así, no quería ser apartado de la batalla.

Con una gran ronda de patadas el Rey Kakarotto tuvo su espacio —por un segundo— antes que lo atacaran nuevamente.

"Vamos..." Rogó Goku, "Sólo un poco más."

"¡¿La apurarías!?" Bardock dijo perdiendo su paciencia.

"¡Esto toma tiempo!" Respondió Goku, "Realmente soy afortunado esta vez que puedo hacerlo sin interrupciones." Y sonrió ante notar eso.

18 le dio al Rey un buen golpe, Mirai Trunks apareció y cortó la armadura alejándose a tiempo para que 17 dispare su pequeña arma. El láser lastimó al Rey Kakarotto a un costado mientras se movía en el último segundo.

El Rey Kakarotto reunió su energía, empujando a los tres con la gran acumulación de ki. Los ojos de 17 y 18 se ampliaron con aprensión. 17 se puso delante de Mirai Trunks y 18 le dio un codazo enviándolo al cielo. En breve los dos androides fueron desintegrados, Mirai Trunks se había perdido del final siendo empujado como una luz.

"¿Tienes algo más para arrojarme padre?"

Bardock miró sobre sus hombros a Goku, recibiendo una cabeza que se agitaba diciendo —no. "Supongo que no."

"Demasiado mal que sepa mejor." El Rey Kakarotto cruzó sus brazos haciendo gestos de dolor ante sus heridas.

Entrando en sus posiciones, "Una última pelea entonces," Bardock dijo ganando una confundida expresión, antes de volverse serio otra vez.

Goku miró la tensión que crecía entre padre e hijo, realmente dispuesto a probarlo.

Desaparecieron, Bardock tomó la muñeca del Rey Kakarotto mientras él intentaba golpearlo y arrojarlo al suelo. Siendo obligado a bajar el poder por el dolor, Goku cayó de rodillas, el nivel de Ki era el mismo. Kakarotto se volteó y desapareció, y el dolor de Goku junto con él.

Bardock se volteó a tiempo para ver a Kakarotto venir hacia él y se corrió de su fuerte patada. Kakarotto fácilmente esquivó el golpe de Bardock pero no el puño que siguió. Él sólo sonrió apareciendo detrás de Goku y lanzando tantos disparos baratos como pudo. Enfureciéndose un poco que Goku ni siquiera se estaba defendiendo, Bardock apareció detrás de Goku. Él golpeó entre la cabeza de Goku y el hombro derecho, haciendo que Kakarotto retroceda.

"Gracias," Goku dijo agradecido.

Kakarotto se enfureció por la actitud feliz y amable de Goku y golpeó a su doble otra vez. Bardock se metió entre ellos golpeando a Kakarotto. Kakarotto se fue con el impulso y cayó lejos. Bardock hizo la Tele Transportación para atraparlo y lo golpeó bajo la caja torácica. Kakarotto estaba sorprendido por el dolor y lentamente fue quedando inconsciente.

Bardock incrementó poder en su mano izquierda sosteniendo una brillante orbe sobre su hijo más joven. Era el mismo que la última vez, dudando, la lucha interna comenzó. Sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer pero era el último de sus hijos. Era la manera Saiyajin ir así pero...

Goku no podía creer que estaba por decir esto pero gritó, "BARDOCK, ¡¡¡ACABA CON ÉL AHORA!!!"

Los ojos de Bardock se llenaron de lágrimas y gritó incrementando su poder antes de liberar su ola.

En el último segundo los ojos de Kakarotto se abrieron rápidamente y tropezaron con Bardock. Antes que su padre pudiera arrojarle el golpe él lo golpeó. "¡Débil!"

Kakarotto hizo lo mismo incrementó poder en su mano izquierda y comenzó lo mismo... ¡pero a Goku!

Goku se las arregló para esquivarla al horizonte con una fuerte patada. Mientras pasó pudo sentir su pierna hormiguear por el impacto.

Ya no siendo capaz de volar Kakarotto corrió hacia Goku. Sin sorprenderse en lo absoluto que llevaba la misma expresión determinada que todos los demás guerreros caídos antes de su fin. Los soles de Namek estaban enceguecedoramente molestos...

Recuerda Kakarotto tienes que esperar todo, recordó las palabras de Bardock de su anterior entrenamiento, de lo esperado a lo inesperado. Esto define los últimos momentos en los que sigues viviendo o no.

¡Desde allí Kakarotto echó una larga mirada al cielo y se dio cuenta que eso no era un sol! Sorprendido mientras miraba alrededor y contaba lo último mientras esperaba su bola de la muerte.

En ese momento Goku finalmente reunió toda la energía que había estado recolectando del sistema solar de Namek. Bajó sus majos hacia adelante soltando a la masiva Genki Dama haciéndola descender de la estratosfera.

Kakarotto dio un paso atrás atónito. Sabiendo que no podría correr lo suficientemente rápido y no tendría la fuerza para desviarla.

"Realmente lamento que haya tenido que terminar de esta manera..." Goku dio un saludo antes de desaparecer y tomar a Gohan.

Kakarotto gritó todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron ahora sumergido en la enorme bola de luz. Bardock despertó ante la vista de Kakarotto tratando de sostenerla pero fallando. Debatiéndose sólo por un momento decidió irse.

Todos fueron alejados por la fuerza de la fuente de energía, arrojados a otro lugar hasta que la luz murió.

Goku tosió despierto saliendo del agua. Alegre de ver a Gohan despierto y mirándolo. Mirando alrededor todos los muchachos estaban en un solo lugar. "¿Cómo?" Goku preguntó.

Gohan apuntó a Bardock quien recuperaba conciencia. No parecía del todo feliz mirando al césped como si buscara algo a que culpar.

"Ha terminado," Goku aseguró con empatía. "Te dije que los futuros no se graban en piedras."

"No eso no es lo que quise decir," Bardock luego miró fijamente a sus puños lleno de rabia embotellada, "¡Esto no se... suponía que... sería así!"

"No lo es." Aseguró una horrible voz familiar.

Todos alzaron la vista.

"¡Tiene que ser una broma de mierda!" Un enfurecido Vegeta maldijo.

El Rey Kakarotto estaba flotando en el cielo, "No está mal usar Ki prestado pero traten esto." Alzó sus manos sobre su cabeza.

Bardock se volteó a Goku, "¡Sabes lo que tienes que hacer!"

"Lo sé," Goku se volteó del césped tomando un puñado completo.

No era su tiempo o su lugar. El tiempo que pasaba su padre de un universo alternativo era corto pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Prometió que lo haría.

Alzándose con la poca fuerza que tenía habían dejado a ambos Bardok y Goku volando. Los tres parecidos hombres se fueron a sus máximos, al primer nivel Súper Saiyajin.

Kakarotto estaba sonriendo con una sonrisa psicótica, sin darse cuenta que estaba en la perfecta posición. Bardock y Goku dispararon y una espiral confundió al Rey Kakarotto. Bardock lo atrapó con éxito por detrás con un gacho.

"¡Bardock!" El Rey Kakarotto luchaba por liberarse. "¡Qué estás haciendo!"

"¡HAZLO!" Ordenó Bardock.

Goku se preparó y los ojos del Rey se agigantaron sorprendidos luchando con el agarre de su padre.

"¡KAH... MEHH... HAHHH... MEHHHH... HA!"

En un punto blanco a través del pecho del Rey Kakarotto, él gritó, retorciéndose. Bardock lo sostuvo más fuerte y sintió el agudo y considerable dolor adentrándose en su pecho luego creciendo y haciéndose más frío. Cayendo.

"Padre..." Kakarotto sostuvo su herida y sostuvo a Bardock mientras caía.

La última imagen que Bardock vio fue una imagen que se revelaba sola en la frente de Kakarotto. 'M'

Padre e hijo cayeron del cielo y se hundieron en su tumba acuosa.

----------


	16. Abandono

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Mensaje en una botella**

(_Message in a bottle_)

Un fic por Gamest Link

Traducción por Apolonia.

----

----------

El agua estaba fría mientras envolvía todo el cuerpo de Bardock, hundiéndose más en un pozo de oscuridad. Su descenso lento hasta el punto donde ahora estaba recostado seguro... ¿tibias aguas? Qué, ¿más agua? Bueno él no estaba respirando. ¿Eso iba a ser realmente un problema?

Confundido abrió sus ojos, viendo que realmente estaba en algo húmedo. Levantándose y examinando sus alrededores todo lo que había era una gran oscuridad.

"¿Estoy... muerto?" preguntó, "Que divertido, estaba esperando todo el fuego y azufre."

Un grito hizo eco en la extraña dimensión. Bardock inmediatamente se puso en guardia —la voz era una que no había escuchando en años. Luego se volteó y esquivó al joven Kakarotto mientras él atacaba.

El espacio alrededor se convirtió en una aldea en proceso de ser destruida. El fuego ardía, las casas eran casi demolidas, los cadáveres estaban esparcidos por todas partes. La sensación de temor, pesaba fuertemente en el aire. Sólo unas pocas personas quedaban mientras el joven Kakarotto derribaba las pequeñas multitudes. Bardock hizo un gesto de dolor y tragó su disgusto mirando la masacre. Sin embargo, aliviado de no tener más las visiones de las vidas desaparecer ante sus ojos.

El muchacho caminaba, todavía insatisfecho. Viendo que su presencia no tenía efecto Bardock lo siguió. Era posible estar mirando la vida de Kakarotto. Ambos aparecieron de una vez, tal vez veía primero la de Kakarotto a la suya.

Kakarotto se sentó solo en la cornisa mirando la aldea que todavía no había tocado. Él estaba triste y solo, pero se rehusaba a llorar completamente apretándose a sí mismo más fuerte para mantenerse abrigado y calmado.

Poniéndose en auto compadecimiento. Recordando mientras todas esas familias se juntaban. Los ancianos sostenían a los más jóvenes protectoramente, en lugar de abandonarlos por ser débiles. Se preguntaba por qué él no había podido tener nada como eso. Lo hacía enfermarse del estómago a veces, que haya sido arrojado como basura.

La sensación de arrepentimiento golpeó a Bardock duramente mientras comenzaba a llover. Kakarotto entonces despegó para tomar la aldea ante ellos. Jurando que vería lo más que podría de esta visión y siguiéndolo.

En lugar de perseguirlo, fue repentinamente transportado a la escena. Bardock no preguntó como llegó aquí, sólo lo aceptó.

Otra vez Kakarotto se encontró ante una multitud de personas. Haciendo su trabajo más y más difícil, cada vez que se había enfrentado a la vista. Dudando que... tenía que hacer... ¿bien? Cuestionando, todos sus instintos eliminaron sin prejuicio.

Sea o no que la empatía tuviera que ver con esto Bardock pudo aún sentir todo lo que Kakarotto sentía.

Dirigiéndose a la multitud, observándolos retorcerse. Más lo hacían, más revolvía su intestino. Apretando su enfermo estómago Kakarotto cayó de rodillas sollozando —había tenido suficiente de matar y llegar a lo mismo cada vez. Confundiéndose mientras una de las mujeres de la aldea caminó lentamente hacia él. Viendo una expresión con la que él no estaba familiarizado, preocupación.

"¿Compasión?" Bardock dijo mirando la vista.

En lugar de alejar la mano Kakarotto se permitió ser abrazado. Quería saber que se sentía ser aceptado, ser sostenido protectoramente. La ternura lo invadió haciéndose sentir seguro en esos brazos haciéndolo dormir.

"_Pensarías de otra manera, si fueras tú el que está sufriendo."_ La voz de Goku hizo eco.

Kakarotto después de ese punto, fue tomado y vivió felizmente como un niño más. Ya no preguntándose más a sí mismo, y viviendo en paz entre estas personas. Ser más fuerte que la mayoría de las personas los hacía ayudarlos con tareas duras, levantando cosas pesadas u otros tipos de trabajos duros.

Eso fue sólo extraño ser tomado así después de atacar el lugar.

Siguiendo a Kakarotto alrededor mientras estaba retirando unos equipos de exploración para la noche. Tomó un luego de su escondite de heno, y se fue con él a pasear. Su boca ágape mientras una extraña sensación recorría sus venas al soltar el libro. Bardock alzó la vista y vio una luna llena y desde allí todo se oscureció.

La mayoría no podía retener en su memoria al estar transformados. Por lo tanto la oscuridad anterior hizo despertar a Kakarotto sin siquiera un pedazo de ropa. Asustado y confundido ante la extraña área nueva parecía haber sido nivelada por un acto de la naturaleza. Luego él vio a la mujer que lo había cargado, acostada allí inmóvil en su propio fluido naranja. Bardock sintió dolor y desesperación por la pérdida mientras Kakarotto se daba cuenta de su entorno.

Golpeando por la ira del dolor de la pérdida, y llorando.

"Ya veo..." Bardock dijo con empatía, "Kakarotto en realidad había tenido un hogar... una vez."

El abandono era demasiado familiar para Kakarotto mientras fue arrancado de su hogar.

De repente siendo apartado lejos, Kakarotto ahora se paró frente a un agujero alienígena. "Sí," dijo él, "puedo sentir una fuerte energía emanar de ti muchacho. Ahora dime cualquiera sea tu deseo, es tuyo."

"Deseo ser poderoso y mantenerme siempre más fuerte." Kakarotto se volvió más agresivo, "¡No quiero ser débil! ¡Es por eso que me alejaron y me abandonaron de mi gente! ¡Es por eso que les fallé a esos a los que me acerqué!. ¡Quiero seguir volviéndome fuerte incluso cuando no estoy entrenando!"

Eso golpeó a Bardock, ahora entendía como su hijo más joven continuaba volviéndose más poderoso tan rápido.

"Como usted desee mi joven muchacho," Dijo él, "pero como en todo, siempre hay un precio." A Bardock no le gustó ese tono que usó la voz, "con todo ese poder podrías incluso gobernar el universo. Convertirte en juez de quienes pueden vivir y quien no, ¿no te gustaría eso?"

Kakarotto estaba vulnerable, recordando a todos esos que había lastimado. Asintiendo de acuerdo mientras el alienígena sonreía, "Concedido..." Alzó su mano derecha y golpeó a Kakarotto con una fuerte luz. "¡MI MARIONETA! YO, BABIDI, ¡¡¡GOBERNARÉ EL UNIVERSO A TRAVÉS DE TI!!!" Gritó mientras su marca de 'M' aparecía en la frente de Kakarotto mientras él caía al suelo.

Todo se oscureció de nuevo, "¿Cómo puedes decir que fue mi culpa y no fue la tuya?" Kakarotto caminó detrás de Bardock, "Una de mis debilidades como niño. Permití que me controlaran para más poder." Bardock se volteó a Kakarotto mientras miraba a su hijo más joven con pena, "El abandono, la soledad y la envida fue lo mejor de mí. No pude aceptar las cosas como estaban, Aún así, nada puede excusarme de lo que he hecho y nada puede traer de vuelta a las personas que les hice mal. Tú y ese... otro yo," él sonrió, "tenían razón."

"¿Entonces estás diciendo que fuiste controlado por toda tu vida?" Bardock preguntó.

"A través de mi propia vulnerabilidad, sí," admitió Kakarotto. "Pude haber cambiado en cualquier momento pero... lo que ellos dicen es cierto, el poder corrompe a todos. Si sólo... si sólo hubiera una manera de detenerlo de hacerle esto a alguien más. Cuando traté de liberarme él trató de ir por ti y eso fue en la Tierra"

La dimensión cambió otra vez a un largo túnel con una luz a un lado y al otro una colorida piscina.

"No pudo entrar en mi mente," Bardock sacudió su cabeza, "Bueno parece que nuestras lamentables vidas han terminado. Lo arruiné y no pude impedir esto. Seguí lo que se suponía que iba a suceder, paso a paso. Parece que ambos iremos al Infierno juntos," sonrió Bardock.

"Uno de ustedes dos irá." Bardock reconoció esta voz. El escamoso Kannassiano apareció ante ellos. "Los otros han pedido por ti de nuevo, Bardock."

"¡¿Qué?!"

Kakarotto parecía decepcionado.

"Parece que se te ha dado una segunda oportunidad Bardock. Has pagado por tus crímenes."

"¡Pero! ¡Maldición! ¡Espera! ¡Esto no tiene sentido!"

"Debería acostumbrarme a esto realmente." Kakarotto dijo dándose vuelta.

"No. Kakarotto... Prometo que no dejaré que lo que te sucedió a ti le suceda a alguien más. ¿Entiendes?" Y con eso Bardock fue alejado de la piscina hacia el arco iris, trató de alcanzar a Kakarotto pero era demasiado tarde...

----------


	17. Segundas oportunidades

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Mensaje en una botella**

_(Message in a bottle)_

Un fic por Gamest Link

----

----------

Segundas oportunidades

Celipa y Goku se dirigieron hacia los dos sacando a los muertos fuera del mar. Celipa recuperó a Kakarotto y Goku a Bardock y los puso a los dos juntos en el suelo —casi pareciendo un Yin-yang con la diferencia del color de cabello— curvados en una posición circular casi perfecta.

"Deberíamos utilizar las Esferas del Dragón para traer a Bardock de vuelta." Dijo Celipa respirando pesadamente, mientras se sentó mirando fijamente al cuerpo sin vida de Kakarotto. "Finalmente terminó." Cerró sus ojos, tratando de imaginar como debió haber sido para su hermano llegar a tal decisión.

Goku protestó, con las manos en sus rodillas jadeando por aire, "No, esto era lo que quería."

"¿Qué?"

"No creo que él quisiera continuar sabiendo que sentía que tenía que hacer."

"_Está bien, Goku," Bardock se alejaba, "Tengo un pequeño pedido que hacerte"_

"_¿Qué clase de pedido?" Preguntó Goku._

"_Parte de la maldita premonición es ver tu propia desaparición. Es aquí donde todo termina para mí. No he tenido más visiones del futuro. Hay tanto que quisiera arreglar y no seré capaz. Solo tengo un deseo... y es traer de regreso al planeta Tierra y a todos sus habitantes."_

"_Pero por qué no lo haces tu mismo. El futuro no está grabado en pieda, sabes."_

_Bardock sonrió pero Goku no pudo verlo, "si tan sólo eso fuera cierto."_

"_Tú controlas tu propio destino, nada más. ¿Qué te hace pensar que realmente sucederá?"_

"_Moriré junto con Kakarotto. Esa es la única manera de asegurarme de poner fin a todo esto que he hecho. Esa es la razón por la que necesito que termines con nosotros y pidas el deseo."_

_Goku rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza inseguro pero le dio su respuesta, "está bien, ¿pero estás seguro que no hay otra manera?"_

"Aunque tuvo una última petición, pero necesitaré al dragón."

Celipa dio un leve asentimiento poniendo su scouter sobre sus ojos y dando la órden de traer las Esferas del Dragón. Queriendo preguntar cual fue esa petición, pero se decidió no hacerlo y esperar para ver cual era. Los Namekianos rebeldes sobrevivieron su batalla y trajeron las Esferas del Dragón al igual que al anciano, Muri. En momentos el dragón ocupó el cielo convirtiendo el día en noche una vez más.

"¡Hablen! ¿Cuán es su deseo?" Porunga sentenció.

"Es tan grande como lo recuerdo," Goku comentó obteniendo un zumbido de Porunga en aprovación como respuesta. Bajando la vista hacia Bardock recordó el deseo. "Está bien, ¡deseo que la Tierra y todos sus habitantes vuelvan!"

Como antes Muri tradujo.

Los ojos del dragón brillaron con un fuerte rojo, "El planeta del que hablas se ha ido hace más de una década, ¿estás seguro? No puedo borrar sus experiencias en la otra vida."

"¿Se ha ido por diez años?" Krillin estaba atónito.

"Sí," Goku asintió volviendo al deseo.

Sus ojos se volvieron aún más brillantes. "Concedido," dijo él, "Tienen un último deseo aún. ¿Alguien tiene algo para desear?"

"Yo."

Todos se dieron vuelta cuanto Turles pareció aparecer de la nada. Se veía levemente diferente al que Goku se había enfrentado. Su oscuro spandex cubría todo su cuerpo desde el cuello hacia abajo, y usaba correas de tipo armadura Saiyajin. Normalmente el negro adelgazaba pero sólo hacía que sus músculos fueran aún más grandes. Se acercó un paso, "deseo que traigan a Bardock a la vida otra vez, sólo que sin la habilidad psíquica."

"¡Hey!" Protestó Goku, "¡Él no dijo que quería ser traído de vuelta!"

Turles sonrió, "¿Lo escuchaste realmente?"

"¡Fue su último deseo!" Goku quería respetar eso.

"Hmm." Turles se volteó al dragón, "Pero ha vivido una vida maldita desde que recibió esa habilidad. Él quería esa segunda oportunidad para arreglar su vida entonces puede tenerla. De esa manera no se quejará de sus arrepentimientos en el infierno. Fue lo que quiso toda su vida."

Sin darse cuenta de eso Goku aflojó su postura. Él creía que la gente merecía una segunda oportunidad y no siguió discutiendo. Pensando que Bardock ya había pagado por sus errores.

"Háganlo." Turles ordenó y Muri tradujo.

Los ojos de Porunga brillaron mientras que el color de Bardock lentamente volvió a sus facciones y el agujero en su pecho se rellenó, despertando y bajando su poder.

"Engañando a la muerte otra vez," Toma dijo con una cansada sonrisa. Sabiendo que su mejor amigo no obtendría su bien merecido descanso.

Bardock se volteó a Kakarotto preguntándose si él también había vuelto. Miró y esperó... la idea de sobrevivir a su hijo se fue estableciendo ásperamente. Kakarotto no se movía...

Con el deseo concedido Porunga desapareció y las Esferas del Dragón se dispersaron por Namek.

Bardock lentamente acunó a Kakarotto desesperadamente esperando verlo abrir sus ojos. Podría haber sido una amenaza para el universo pero el hecho era que había perdido otro hijo... Sabiendo esto Bardock lloró en luto, olvidándose del orgullo y llorando sobre el congelado pecho de Kakarotto.

El círculo alrededor de él no dijo una palabra y le permitió terminar de sollozar. Incluso Vegeta estaba callado y Krillin limpió una lágrima —más recordando la primera vez que perdieron a Goku.

Horas después, después de calmarse un poco Mirai Trunks había colocado a Kakarotto en una cápsula de preservación, a la espera de una debida sepultura. Bardock la sostuvo en su mano mirando al horizonte, y lo hizo al día siguiente. No le había hablando a nadie habiendo tenido una mezclada sensación sobre la decisión que había tomado. Furioso que Kakarotto estuviera muerto, pero alegre que el universo podía estar en paz sin lidiar con su ira, corrección Su ira y la de Babidi. Furioso con Turles por traerlo de vuelta y con Goku por no detenerlo, pero alegre que Goku fuera capaz de demostrarle otra cara de lo que su hijo podría haber sido.

Turles se mantuvo en guardia, sin permitir que nadie moleste a Bardock. Pero en silenció lloró el mismo por Kakarotto, él había sido su 'hermano pequeño'.

"¿Crees que estará bien, papá?" Gohan preguntó mientras se dirigían a la base.

"Sí... Estará bien." Goku dijo y saltó volteándose queriendo asegurarse que Bardock lo estaría. Un poco vacilante por lo que había hecho.

Goku aterrizó mietnras Turles sólo los miraba caminar. Para él realmente parecía una versión más feliz de Kakarotto, incluso llevando consigo una sombría expresión.

Goku se paró detrás de Bardock viendo que también perdió su habilidad de sentir los niveles de pelea. Bardock se giró y golpeó, Goku atrapó el puño. Bardock aún era el más fuerte de todos, independientemente del estado emocional. La mirada que le dio a Goku todavía era de enojo y dolor.

¿Realmente estaría bien?

Poniéndolo a prueva para ver si lo estaría, Goku incrementó su poder haciendo su apareciencia lo más parecida posible a Kakarotto. Bardock incrementó su poder también.

_Tan diferentes, y sin embargo tan parecidos,_ pensó Bardock, mientras una sonrisa se deslizó en su rostro. Aliviándolos a ambos mientras simultáneamente bajaban sus poderes.

"¿Vas a estar bien?" Preguntó Goku.

"En un tiempo," dijo Bardock, "¿tienes que volver?"

"En poco tiempo," Goku respondió sin estar exactamente seguro que decir, "¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí?"

"Te escuché caminar."

"¡Oh!"

Se mantuvieron en silencio. Era bastante reconfortante ver a Goku. Bardock no estaba tan enojado como pensó que lo estaría con él. Todavía era Kakarotto pero también no lo era.

Goku alzó su vista a la bandana, "Me sorprende que todavía estés usando eso. Todos esos que han caído han sido vengados."

"No exactamente, todavía servirá para el mismo propósito." Bardock sintió que debía advertir a Goku, "No estoy seguro si tiene algo que ver con tu realidad pero quiero que tengas cuidado con un individuo conocido como Babidi."

"Lo haré pero..." Goku tenía una mirada piadosa, "¿vas a descansar esta búsqueda de venganza?"

Bardock le frunció el ceño por la forma en que fue mirado, "Tienes tu propio mundo al que volver. No te preocupes por mí..." relajándose, "Lo haré a su debido tiempo."

"¿Viste que volverías a regresar de esta manera?"

"Sorprendentemente... no, esperaba que sucediera." Quedaron en silencio otra vez.

"Bueno, la Tierra ha vuelto. Es un lindo lugar para ir en caso que quieras encontrar un lugar donde asentarte."

"Pensaré en ello." Dijo Bardock.

Goku sonrió entonces se volvió sabroso, "Bien. Y que hay si te arreglo algo con Chi-chi, ¡recuerda que ella todavía está soltera aquí!"

"¡No esto otra vez!" Bardock se golpeó en la frente.

Goku puso una mano en el hombro de Bardock, "Pues parece que estarás bien." Goku removió una de sus muñequeras dándosela a Bardock, "Aquí... sólo para que recuerdes algo de nosotros."

Bardock miró irse a Goku hacia sus amigos reuniéndose para irse. "¿Este es un adiós entonces Goku?"

"Sí... adiós... padre..." Alzó su mano para saludarlo. Bardock la tomó y atípicamente empujó a Goku en un abrazo, Goku sonrió.

Bardock tomó esto como lo más cercano que necesitaba, entonces finalmente soltó a Goku dejándolo ir.

Goku se dirigió a Turles quien todavía se mantenía mirándolo, "¿Cómo fue el Árbol del Poder?" Preguntó teniendo la oportunidad de averiguar.

"Bueno," Goku se detuvo, "Fue bien supongo. Eso fue hasta que tuvimos que detenerte por casi destruir la Tierra," Goku miró a Turles inquisitivamente por que era raro que no estuviese tratando de matarlo.

"Ya veo..." Alzó una ceja, "¿Estamos incluso relacionados?"

"La forma en que lo dijiste, sonó como si fuéramos hechos en una fábrica o algo."

"Hmm, veo." Turles puso una mano en el hombro de Goku luego se fue al lado de Bardock.

Bardock se volteó a Turles mientras él comenzaba a volar siguiéndolo luego, "Entonces, ¿por qué lo has hecho?"

"No es frecuente que los Saiyajin tengan una segunda oportunidad como esta." Dijo Turles volteándose a Bardock, "Esta es tu oportunidad de empezar de nuevo así que no la desperdicies. Tú dijiste cuanto querías hacer las cosas bien. Bueno ahora puedes."

"Gracias." Dijo Bardock.

"Ningún Saiyajin hasta la fecha ha muerto por causas naturales." Sonrió, "Podrías aceptar la oferta de Gokue ir a la Tierra. Ésa mujer terrícola está ahí..." Suponiendo que pondría una mano ante la broma. Bardock sólo cruzó sus brazos apretando sus dientes sin diversión alguna. "¿Pero qué harás tú ahora?"

"Después de solucionar unos asuntos en Vegeta supongo que iré por Babidi, y luego averiguaré más de estas Esferas del Dragón." Bardock miró fijamente a Turles —parecía que había algo más que necesitaba decir, "¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada..." Turles se volteó hacia su nave, "Buena suerte en tu búsqueda." Con eso Turles despegó.

"Nos vemos en algún momento... Mole uno." Bardock dijo suponiendo.

Turles se detuvo mirando sobre su hombro con una sonrisa y se fue.

Bardock se dirigió a la base. Goku estaba contando a todos, luego usó la Tele Transportación y desaparecieron todos. Bardock movió su cabeza a un lado, "¿No es él el más ingenioso?" dijo dirigiéndose a la base nuevamente.

----------

Goku los teletransportó a un campo de batalla en la Tierra, el área parecía bastante destruida. Todos estaban un poco confundidos, hasta que Mirai Trunks gritó sorprendido mientras miraba una y otra vez a una persona en el suelo y a la otra junto a él.

"¿Qué es?" Krillin preguntó mirando a alguien más que llevaba un mismo parecido.

"¡Mierda!" Mirai Trunks maldijo. "¡No estamos en nuestra Tierra! ¡Todos dispérsense!"

Lo hicieron antes que alguno de sus dobles despertara. Eso fue hasta que Goku reconoció un rostro familiar y tuvo que revisar.

Era Chi-chi. Se veía igual, sólo que su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo y usaba algo como un traje ninja muy revelador con el símbolo Mao en la espalda. La niña en sus brazos casi parecía ser su hija, con la misma coletas y usando un traje similiar con el símbolo de su Maestra.

A Goku le costó no tratar de sonreír. Incluso aquí Chi-chi parecía un ángel, pero se preguntó si tendría el mismo temperamento.

Esta Chi-chi lentamente abrió sus ojos chocolates parpadeando para aclarar su visión. La primera cosa que vio fue a Goku y se sonrojó un poco. Luego vio que sus ojos no eran tan intensos y carecía de la profunda cicatriz. Luego se voletó a Gohan y todavía estaba un poco confundida, "Lamento mirar fijamente sólo que te pareces a ese Saiyajin."

"Um, bueno él es mi padre. Nos parecemos mucho." Goku dijo simplemente ayudando a Chi-chi.

"¿Entonces ese Idiota rubio es también tu hermano?" Preguntó limpiándose el polvo.

"Algo así, más como un gemelo maligno. Ninguno de nosotros es así."

"Veo. Pero no estábamos..." Miró a sus manos confundida. "Pensé que estaba muerta."

Goku rascó su mejilla inseguro de como responder a eso. Luego ella se volteó a Goku, él se sonrojó. Por alguna razón esa manera en que lo miraba fijamente era demasiado linda.

"¿Cuantos hijos tiene ese sujeto?" Preguntó un poco decepcionada.

"Bueno están Raditz y Turles, oh pero uno de ellos está muerto y también ese gemelo maligno. Tuvo que criarlos solo."

"¿Entonces es soltero?" Dijo ella con un poco de esperanza en su voz que luego la alejó, eso fue insensible con respecto a los hermanos muertos.

Videl comenzó a reir, "¡Srta. Chi-chi tiene un flechazo con ese sujeto!"

Eso ganó que la niña recibiera un golpe en la cabeza, "¡Oh por favor! ¡Él es el sujeto que trató de destruir la Tierra! ¿Por qué querría algo con alguien como él? ¡Y deberías ser más sensata con los problemas de las otras personas Videl!"

Goku trató de no reir ante la negación viendo a esta Chi-chi sonrojarse. "Está bien en realidad... bueno él trajo a la Tierra de nuevo. Uh-" Goku inmediatamente curbió su boca como algo que no debió haber dicho.

"¡Papá!" Gohan regañó.

"¿De qué estás hablando?," Chi-chi gritó entonces, "¡Entonces realmente estábamos muertos!"

"Um..." Goku sonrió, "Sí. Él vendrá por aquí para revisar algunas cosas después. Pero realmente necesitamos tu ayuda."

Chi-chi cerró sus ojos, "está bien..." Bufó cruzando sus brazos. ¡Ahí está la Chi-chi que ellos conocían!

"Verás necesitamos las Esferas del Dragón-"

"¡SAIYAJIN!" Gritó el Yamcha del universo alternativo antes de golpear a Goku directo en el rostro. Goku estaba amedrentado y parpadeaba.

"Hola, soy Goku." Se presentó extendiendo su mano saludando.

Yamcha chilló, "¡Mi mano!" Hizo un gesto de dolor tratando de alejar el dolor.

Gohan alejó a su padre. "Um, ¿Papá no crees que es un poco extraño que estés tratando de juntar a Mamá con tu Padre?"

"No realmente, ¿por qué?" Goku parpadeó.

Gohan no trató de explicarlo y dio un áspero suspiro.

"Bueno míralo de este modo, Gohan yo ya estoy muerto aquí. ¡Ella parece interesada y creo que pueden hacerse feliz el uno al otro!"

"Yo también," Videl se metió, "La Sta. Chi-chi realmente podría tener un novio."

"¡ESCUCHÉ ESO!" Chi-chi gritó mientras cuidaba a los muchachos.

"Sólo entre nosotros," Videl susurró haciendo que los Saiyajin se inclinen a escuchar. "Su padre ha estado rogándole para que se case y ella está sólo en sus veinte años."

Momentos después volaron al cielo, y hablando de la batalla más reciente de la Tierra.

"¿Entonces que sucedió aquí?" Preguntó Gohan.

"Unos pocos días antes que los Saiyajin vinieran ya estábamos lidiando con otor problema casi apocalíptico, Cell."

Goku y Gohan se miraron el uno al otro ellos no se habían deshecho de él todavía y aún quedaban cuatro días para los juegos de Cell. "¿Quén lo derrotó?" Gohan preguntó.

"Fue un esfuerzo en grupo en debilitarlo pero al final fue..."

"Yo." Videl dijo volando bajo Gohan, "Pero mi papá tomó el crédito por eso. Sabes realmente eres lindo."

Gohan se sonrojó ante el cumplido rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza haciendo reir tiernamente a Videl.

"¡Gohan tiene novia!" Goku cantó bromeando.

"¡No!" Los niños dijeron simultáneamente.

Repentinamente la tienda de una alarma se activó. "¡Videl!" Chi-chi llamó antes de voltearse a Goku y Gohan, "Lamento que tengamos que irnos, ¡volveremos en un momento!"

Los Son miraron desde arriba mientras las niñas derrotaban a los hombres malos. No era tan malo, golpeaban dejándolos inconscientes a los primeros dos luego pateando el trasero de los otros tres. Goku y Gohan comenzaron a sonreir mientras se mantenían observando. Finalmente tuvieron que cubrir sus ojos viendo cosas que serían muy dolorosas para que un hombre soportara. Descubriendo sus ojos después de cinco minutos las niñas dejaron una linda pila para que los policías los recogieran.

"¿Lista para ir?" Chi-chi preguntó alegremetne, dirigiéndose.

"¡Ouch!" Gohan comentó viendo los rostros rasguñados y a los sujetos tratando de cubrir sus heridos egos.

"No creo que hayamos sido tan ásperas." Videl sonrió.

"¿Entonces donde están las Esferas del Dragón?" Preguntó Goku.

"Mi padre, Ox Satán las tiene todas. Nunca fuimos a desear que volvieran el resto de los habitantes desde nuestro problema con Cell."

"Tengo una pregunta. ¿Qué piensas de los niños?"

"Bueno, Videl aquí es como mi hija."

"Y la Sta Chi-chi es como una madre." Dijo Videl.

"Realmente no sé sobre tener niños más allá de eso. Pero tal vez me gustaría que sean bien entrenados. Ser capaces de defenderse también como tener una buena educación."

"Pero tú ya tienes todo eso."

"Es cierto." Chi-chi sonrió.

Mirai Trunks y Vegeta se dispararon ante ellos ambos usando sus scouters. "¡Goku realmente necesitamos salir de aquí y rápido!"

"¿Por qué cual es el problema?" Chi-chi aclaró su garganta para presentarse. "Oh está bien," dijo Goku, "Este es Trunks y Vegeta, buenos amigos nuestros. Muchachos ellas son Chi-chi y Videl."

"Hola." Mirai Trunks asintió apresuradamente volteándose a Goku otra vez, "Los demás tienen problemas. Les está ocurriendo lo mismo que te ocurrió en Namek con Kakarotto. Me las arreglé para pedir prestado el radar del dragón-"

"Pero ya sabemos dónde están." Dijo Goku, "y déjame adivinar están en un sólo lugar, correcto."

"¿Huh?" Mirai Trunks estaba sorprendido que Goku ya supiese. "Sabes que esto se está volviendo realmente molesto."

"¡Si sabías entonces por qué no dijiste nada!" Vegeta dijo molesto.

"¡Eso es por que acabo de decirle!" Dijo Chi-chi. "¡Ahora vamos!" Se disparó dirigiendo el camino.

"¡Esta parece dar más miedo!" Comentó Mirai Trunks.

"Deberías ver lo que hizo en la última ciudad," Dijo Gohan.

"No deberíamos mantener a la Sta. Chi-chi esperando," dijo Videl.

Los muchachos alcanzaron a los demás hacia el castillo de Ox Satán. "Por un tiempo sentí que una banana quería dividirse," Krillin dijo mientras las chicas y los Saiyajin caían del cielo.

"Pensé que todos ustedes volvieron a casa," dijo Chi-chi.

"Esa es una historia un poco larga," dijo Krillin. "¿Pero por qué tardaron tanto?"

"Sólo quería asegurarme que todos estuvieran bien." Dijo Goku.

"Acabo de llegar y conseguir las Esferas del Dragón." Dijo Chi-chi y minutos después la poderosa serpiente se enredó en el cielo trayendo la noche.

"¡Hablen! ¿Cuál es su deseo?" Shenlong sentenció.

"Necesitamos volver a nuestra realidad, ¿puedes ayudarnos?" Mirai Trunks preguntó.

"¿Qué ítem poseen que no pertenezca aquí?" Preguntó Shenlong.

Todos miraron alrededor inseguros entonces Goku alzó a Gohan en sus hombros, "Bueno, Gohan no es de este lugar. ¿Cuenta?"

"¡Hey! ¿Qué parezco una pelota?"

"¡Aceptable!"

"¡Hey!"

Goku bajó a Gohan, "Está bien entonces deseamos volver a nuestra realidad."

"Concedido, sólo el niño tiene que volar hasta mi boca." Shenlong dijo.

"Nunca me voy a acostumbrar a esto..." Yajirobe gruñó abrazando el lado de la puerta.

"Creo que lo entendí." Dijo Chi-chi, "¿No son exactamente de aquí o sí?"

"No," Dijo Mirai Trunks, "sólo viajeros."

Gohan voló primero a la boca entonces tomando un profundo respiro antes de zambullirse. La firma de su poder desapareció sorprendiendo a las niñas.

"¿REALMENTE SE...?" Videl dijo sorprendida.

"Oh no, él está bien sólo volvió a casa." Dijo Goku mientras que los demás lo siguieron, "Bueno ese es todo el tiempo que tenemos. Adiós." Goku estuvo a punto de volar cuando.

"Um... ¡Ustedes se van y yo me quedo aquí!" Yajirobe gritó.

"¡Oh genial!" Chi-chi gritó, "¡Eres tan cobarde como nuestro Yajirobe!"

Goku voló y lo tomó arrojándolo en contra de las protestas del muchacho hacia la boca del Dragón.

"Está bien ahora es adiós." Goku se corrigió antes de volar ahí y el dragón desapareció.

----------


	18. Último mensaje

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertencen…

**Mensaje en una Botella**

(_Messaje in a Bottle)_

Un fic de Gamest Link

Traducción por Apolonia

----

----------

Siete años más tarde… Goku bajó lentamente del cielo y Vegeta se las arregló para levantarse lo suficiente como para mirar al Saiyajin. Se levantaron ambos los pulgares y sonrieron después de derrotar a finalmente a Kid Buu, riendo en la celebración. Eso fue antes que Goku fuera golpeado por un objeto metálico con un muy audible _¡Ding!_ Vegeta parpadeó de manera '¿que carajo?' luego vio el objeto que dejó a Goku deslumbrado.

No fue mucha sorpresa para Goku de alguna manera arruinar el momento de esa forma pero no pudo evitarlo.

Goku finalmente se sentó frotándose su cabeza confundido y encantado por ver el diario una vez más. "¡Wow! No he visto esta cosa en años."

"¿Pero por qué ahora?" Preguntó Vegeta.

"No lo sé." Goku dijo, encendiéndolo para ir directo al menú. "Sólo hay una manera de entrar en esta cosa... ¿huh?" Goku presionó el botón 'iniciar'.

"¡Oh-hiyo!" dijo una niña que se asemejaba a Goku rubio —el mismo patrón en el cabello— en un vestido verde, una coleta en su cabello y todavía tenía cola.

Eso ganó una gota de sudor de ambos hombres. "Kakarotto… en un vestido…" Vegeta comentó.

"Creo que en realidad es una chica."

La chica desapareció y en su lugar apareció Bardock en su vieja armadura Saiyajin. Trayéndole una sonrisa al rostro de Goku notó que no estaba usando esa vengativa banda roja en su cabeza. Finalmente estaba viviendo su vida pacíficamente... ojalá sea así.

"He decidido enviarles este último mensaje." Finalmente habló, "no se preocupen mucho y no hagan conclusiones. Estoy bien. Como pueden ver he borrado todas las entradas anteriores, he sido capaz de dejarlas ir y de continuar. Aún así pensé que debería actualizarlos pero sin ir en muchos detalles.

"Después de lo que sucedió con Kakarotto he ido estableciendo las cosas a la normalidad alrededor de la Galaxia. Fue difícil pero valió la pena. Desde allí se allanó el camino para la próxima misión. Encontré a ese maldito mago Babibi que tuvo a Kakarotto bajo su control por la mayor parte de su vida. No fue sencillo pero lo pude encontrar pronto."

"Oh entonces es por eso que nos advirtió sobre él." Dijo Goku.

"Maldición." Dijo Vegeta por haber estado bajo el control de Babidi hace poco.

"Tengo que admitir," Bardock continuó, "de estar un poco sorprendido cuando averigüé que estuvo construyendo un ejército. El pequeño bastardo incluso me metió en él... por un momento antes que me deshiciese de él. Era verdad que no podía controlar a cualquiera con mucho orgullo Saiyajin. Aunque él no estaba solo. No sé lo que es sobre estas relaciones familiares pero su padre también hacía el mismo lavado de cerebro. Después que me encargué de esos dos me encontré con otro extraño personaje. Dijo llamarse el Supremo Kai Shin, lo que sea que es.

"Me dijo de ir a la Tierra para cuidarla de un ser conocido como Majin Buu. Cuando encontré su cápsula me lancé al espacio, realmente original.

"Después de eso comencé mi otra búsqueda. Y esa fue averiguar más sobre esas Esferas del Dragón Oscuras que he estado cargando por años. Como se supone, y tuve eso de Kami, si se pide un deseo en estas Esferas del Dragón entonces el planeta que el deseo se pidió explotará en el lapso de un año." Bardock sacudió su cabeza, "Sí, pueden imaginarse lo que pensé. Cargando una bomba de tiempo por cada planeta por años, es realmente inteligente." Sus palabras golpearon con sarcasmo.

"También encontré una manera de conectar estas Esferas del Dragón conmigo. Ahora normalmente sólo un Namekiano puede tomar la responsabilidad. Pero Kami apareció con otra manera para que todos tengamos esa clase de conexión. Lo que me hizo envolverme con algunos terrícolas y todo lo que puedo decir es maldito seas Goku."

"¿Qué hice?" Goku preguntó esperando tener su respuesta.

Bardock trató de suprimir una sonrisa. Goku y Vegeta no estaban exactamente seguros de que estaban viendo así que acercaron su mirada. Sí, él se estaba sonrojando por vergüenza de alguna manera.

"Sólo digamos que seguí viajando por la Galaxia con algunos de ellos. Necesitaba su ayuda para hacer que la conexión funcione. Ahora me han llamado el 'Guardián de las Esferas del Dragón Oscuras'. Me han dado algunos problemas, las Esferas del Dragón," se corrigió, "pero nada que no pueda manejar. Tuve un problema con Turles, él necesitaba usarlas lo que comenzó nuestra propia pequeña aventura para juntarlas otra vez.

"Después que eso se tranquilizó otra vez y ahora tengo una nueva familia. La que vieron es mi hija más joven, Nina técnicamente tú hermana Goku, y un hijo… quien sucede tener el mismo nombre, Goku. Gemelos y escuché que venía otro en camino." Bardock quería resistir la urgencia de reír.

Goku por supuesto estaba sonriendo todo el tiempo, "Es bueno ver que es feliz."

"Fue extraño al principio no saber que iba a suceder después. Tienes alto por tanto tiempo que se convierte en una dependencia. Tuve que acostumbrarme a vivir cada día como me llegaba. No me estoy quejando, todos los días tienen sus... sorpresas. Sólo es divertido, sí dije divertido, cómo resultan las cosas."

Bardock se puso de pie, "Bueno, de cualquier manera no tengo la intención de que me regresen esta cosa así que pueden hacer lo que quieran con ella. Como he dicho éste es mi último mensaje y pensé que los he actualizado con mi vida."

Bardock se movió a un lado como si estuviera distraído por algo a su costado. Repentinamente fue arrojado de la pantalla cuando 'Goku' saltó dándoles el dedo. Se parecía más a Gohan con ese pequeño casco. Bardock tomó al niño bajo su brazo y apagó el diario.

Vegeta rió, "Con todos los mocosos que tiene es hilarante que deba tener más."

Justo entonces Dende apareció a sanarlos.

----------

Mientras tanto, en el ámbito de Bardock, en la actualidad, en el planeta Vegeta...

Los cuidadores del mausoleo tendían a las tumbas como parte de su rutina y trabajo diario hasta que una de las tumbas comenzó a brillar. Sólo empeoró mientras sacudía todo el lugar y se abría. Un Súper Saiyajin Kakarotto gritaba mientras incrementaba su poder y caía de rodillas en su propio cráter. Colapsando y respirando fuertemente como si hubieran pasado años desde el último gramo de aire, volviendo.

Uno de los cuidadores corrió, demasiado asustado. El otro cayó completamente sorprendido, inseguro de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

La Seguridad se aseguró de ser el primero en llegar allí. Zorn, la cabeza de la seguridad alzó su puño haciendo que los demás bajaran sus armas pero se mantuvieran alertas.

"¿Sabes dónde estás?" Preguntó Zorn.

Kakarotto miró alrededor confundido y molesto por un gran dolor de cabeza, alzando su cabeza.

"No parece ser una amenaza," Celipa salió de detrás de Zorn.

"¿Quién? ¿Quién soy?" Preguntó Kakarotto, "¿Dónde estoy?"

"Me parece que es algo como amnesia, va a estar todo bien," Ella se tranquilizó arrojándole una manta sobre él.

**FIN**

----------


	19. Yapas

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertencen…

**Mensaje en una Botella**

(_Messaje in a Bottle)_

Un fic de Gamest Link

Traducción por Apolonia

----

----------

Capítulo 1

Bardock y Celipa despegaron, con sus capas vibrando a su paso. Los ancianos Namikianos esperaron a Bardock y su deseo.

"¡Ese maldito Kannasiano!" Bardock maldijo acomodándose en el tanque de regeneración. "¿Veré nuestra propia destrucción? Entonces por qué veo una tormenta pasar por la cambiada nave de Freezer?" Bardock rió internamente. Hasta que la visión cambió a su joven hijo. "¿Qué tiene que ver mi hijo más joven con todo esto?"

El llanto infantil cambió a un adolescente avergonzado hasta que pasó por un cambio. Su oscuro cabello brilló tanto como el sol, sus oscuras pupilas se volvieron turquesas, y se volvió muy musculoso.

Sin embargo algo parecía estar mal. Él era el Saiyajin ideal mientras la visión seguía. Destruyendo planetas de lado a lado ¿pero peleando con gente? No enteramente esclavos.

El universo estaba bajo el mando del alcance del Saiyajin Kakarotto.

Capítulo 4

Sin embargo no había sido totalmente negativo. Los rumores de mi nueva habilidad encontrada fue perfecto para el Rey Vegeta. Muchas veces fui convocado al palacio y arruiné mis propios horarios. Hay algunos trabajos que te gustan y otros que malditamente odias.

Algún idiota inteligente aparecía preguntándome estupideces, como quien ganaría en su próxima lucha de entrenamiento. Una completa pérdida de tiempo, especialmente cuando se referían a sus compañeras.

Al menos en esta sesión logré pedir algunos favores personales.

Todavía recuerdo el mismo día que fui convocado al palacio. Y los eventos a su alrededor.

Freezer sobrevivió la tormenta de alguna manera y yo dije que se recuperaría. Mi equipo apenas aterrizó y volvió sin ningún rasguño de lo que se dice ser el planeta Infierno. Contra. Sólo un montón de errores que nadie quería hacerse cargo.

Mi equipo y yo se suponían que iríamos y comeríamos pero mi aterrizaje había sido rodeado por cinco elites. Antes que pudiera preguntar quienes eran uno habló.

"¿Para qué?" Duro pero no iba a irme a ningún lugar sin una buena respuesta.

Sinceramente hubiera necesitado una más convincente pero en cambio opté por otro método.

Todas las respuestas que quería sería simplemente una leve invasión de la privacidad.

Otra queja fue ¿por qué envié a buscar a este "basura de tercera clase"? Nunca me importó mucho el rango, y no me molestaba ahora. Era obvio que este escuchó el rumor después que me metía su mente.

Capítulo 10

A través de los años he buscado en el universo a los posibles combatientes que pudieran ser capaz de detener a Kakarotto. Sin embargo él seguía derrotándolos uno tras otro. Lamentablemente, pese a ser poderosos adversarios debí hacerlo incluso más fuerte. Parece que no hay final en su poder y sólo se añadió a su territorio-

No me miren así. Es muy probable que alguien encuentre este disco y _me_ pregunte porque no hice nada. No es que no haya tratado ya. Cada vez que estuve por acabar con él... me congelo. Nunca pude entender por qué.

Cuando pensé que había encontrado otro candidato digno desaparecí por casi un año tratando de encontrarlos. Aunque se excusaba cada día que él había nacido junto a su padre.

El verdadero Legendario Súper Saiyajin nació con un poder de pelea de diez mil —Broly. Nacido el mismo día que Kakarotto y tenía un profundo odio por el Rey. Tuve que cuidar mi espalda por un momento, siendo que nos parecíamos tanto que desencadenó ese odio.

Lo que más recuerdo de esa batalla en Mantra, es el planeta destruyéndose, ambos Paragus y yo tratando de mirar, y mantenernos vivos al mismo tiempo.

Por una vez la mayoría de la pelea pasó muy rápidamente. Todo lo que puedo recordar fueron esos últimos momentos. Mirando desde abajo mientras el Rey Kakarotto se había ido repentinamente a través de otra transformación. El Rey Kakarotto reunió su ki estirando las manos mientras que Broly hizo su camino para alistar otro poderoso golpe. En el último segundo el Rey Kakarotto arrojó sus brazos hacia adelante y Broly se desintegró en la ola.

Un planeta más fue Glus que nos llevó a Celipa y a mi a una de las aldeas Namekianas. La ubicación era un poco lejana de lo que recuerdo pero bastante buena. Habíamos mandado a los demás para buscar más.

Era extrañamente tranquilo y vacío. Más como un pueblo fantasma pero pude verlos esconderse en sus casas que tenían forma de cúpulas. Sonreí. Anticiparon nuestra llegada al sentirnos.

"¡Sé que hay personas aquí!" Glus dijo mientras la ira aumentó en su voz. Mirando por cualquier señal de su gente, su mano se apretó en un puño ante la posibilidad que todos estuvieran muertos.

"Cálmate," le dije, "sólo se están escondiendo."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Bardock puede sentir los niveles de pelea mucho mejor que un scouter." Celipa me respaldó.

Caminé hacia la puerta donde se escondía el anciano, "¡No queremos hacer ningún daño!" eso sonaba idiota, "Tenemos preguntas que necesitamos hacerte."

No hubo respuesta hasta que la puerta a unos pies nuestro se abrió hacia arriba como si no tuviera bisagras. El único en salir era un serio anciano aldeano vestido de azul, "Sabemos todo sobre ustedes Saiyajin y sabemos que no debemos confiar una palabra de lo que dicen."

"¿De verdad?" Había escuchado esas palabras antes y grité, "¡IRONE SÉ QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ!"

El anciano fue sorprendido entonces miró sobre su hombro tanto como fue posible. El Yardratiano se reveló y alzó su mano saludando. "Es bueno verte otra vez Bardock."

"¿Es este el ser del que hablaste?" Dijo el sorprendido Anciano.

"No tenemos tiempo para perder en placeres." Dije, "Necesito información y la necesito ahora."

Me gustaría saber lo que le sucedió a los Yardratianos si tuviera tiempo.

"Ni modales tienes."

"Por favor anciano," dijo Glus, "El tiempo es esencial."

Capítulo 11

"Pero papá si esto es cierto." Gohan se puso de pie, "vas a necesitar las Esferas del Dragón para llegar ahí y," se encogió de hombros, "incluso si los encontramos como sabemos que llegaremos ahí a tiempo."

"Bueno yo tengo una." Yamcha dijo recibiendo miradas mortales de los semi-Saiyajin por apoyar la ridícula idea.

"¿Sí?" dijo Krillin, "nosotros incluso tenemos una en lo de Roshi."

"No sería una de las más ridículas ideas que hemos probado." Vegeta dijo sacando una esfera del dragón del almohadón del sofá.

"Eso hacen cinco ya." Goku dijo felizmente. "Incluyendo a las dos que tenemos en casa."

Gohan e golpeó la frente.

"Alguien

El silencio cayó entre ellos, Bardock miró fijamente a Celipa por un momento sonriendo por sus pensamientos, "él estará bien."

"Sabes, realmente odio cuando haces eso." Juntó sus pies y cerró sus ojos enojada. "Además tu adivinanza está fuera."

"¿Toma?" Bardock la vio congelarse dándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras adivinaba lo correcto, "Cuando tengas tiempo podrás desviar su mente a él."

"¡Ese idiota!" Bufó ella.

"Si hubiera venido ellos hubieran pensado que todo estaba demasiado planeado, al menos su mentira nos llevó tan lejos. De esta manera ellos creerán que es un secuestro de algún rebelde y nadie será asesinado... todavía de cualquier manera."

Sonrió, "Soy culpable por el secuestro del padre del Rey, Profeta y Asesor."

"Suena como basura si lo pones de esa manera." Bardock se puso de pie alzando sus brazos como queriendo alcanzar otra isla distante. "No veo porque Kakarotto está viniendo por mí de cualquier manera. Antes que nos vayamos fue él quien se negó a verme, tuve que ir por él. Todavía no estoy seguro porque."

"Él me confió esa poca información."

"¿Vas a decirme o voy a tener que excavar en tu mente para ello?"

"Me dijo que dijiste, _"No se suponía que él sobreviviría,"_ Después de su victoria con Broly. Kakarotto no estaba muy feliz de escuchar eso. Fue por eso que me quería para vigilarte en caso que tramaras algo. Ese Rey imbécil desconocía por completo mi posición."

"No subestimes a Kakarotto." Bardock dijo reflexivamente sobre su hijo, agachando su vista hacia el césped con vergüenza.

"¿Cómo demonios puedes defenderlo?" Celipa gritó estrictamente.

"No estoy de su lado exactamente," Bardock apareció con una rápida recuperación, "Apenas estoy apuntando lo obvio."

Celipa sacudió su cabeza, "¡Ese idiota! ¡Pensé que después de la desaparición de Freezer las cosas mejorarían pero no! ¡Casi pienso que el Planeta Trade era mucho más piadoso de lo que él era! ¡Primero tomando Planetas y acabando con cada pedazo de vida, sin dejarnos nada útil detrás! ¡Entonces comenzó a destruir la vida de los habitantes sólo para tomarlos como esclavos! No estoy segura que es peor ya, ¡de cualquier manera él le está quitando las vidas a estas personas no dándoles verdadera libertad excepto que lo enfrenten!" Se volteó a Bardock después de su furia, "Todos lo vimos de ante mano... promesas rotas por su beneficio personal, todo por el poder."

"Hasta ahora no ha habido alguien que pueda enfrentar al Rey Kakarotto y viva." Bardock cruzó sus brazos.

"¿Quieres decir que el sujeto que salvó a numerosos planetas de Kakarotto, quien puede pasar por su gemelo?"

"Doppelganger."

Celipa finalmente le dio una verdadera sonrisa, "Entonces Bardock, ¿alguna posibilidad que Doppelganger aparezca?" Celipa alzó una ceja, sospechando que Bardock había jugado al súper héroe antes.

"Lo más probable," Él no lo admitió ni lo negó.

Su sonrisa desapareció por la falta de respuesta, dando un profundo en respuesta, "Deberías entrenar realmente antes de ese gran día en lugar de nivelar las montañas sólo con tu mente."

"Está bien," Bardock otra vez trató de suprimir su nivel de pelea ganando otro efecto secundario al brillar un poco azulado en sus iris.

No pasó mucho que los guerreros Z juntaran las esferas del dragón. Goku se dirigió directo a su casa para obtener la esfera de cuatro estrellas que siempre parecía estar en posición mientras que Gohan despegaba con el dragar del dragón. Pensó que sería rápido, hasta que Chi-chi lo llamó cuando estaba apunto de despegar otra vez.

"¡Goku espera!" Gritó ella.

"Pero tengo que-" Goku fue interrumpido mientras Chi-chi le arrojó un gran paquete.

"Pensé que podrías usar eso para el viaje," Dijo Chi-chi.

"¿Cómo...?" Goku comenzó.

Chi-chi sacudió su dedo índice explicando, "Bueno para una buena esposa y madre estar preparada para todo es normal. Ahora ve. Estoy segura que los demás están esperando."

"¡Gracias Chi-chi!" Goku corrió a abrazar a su esposa haciéndola sonrojar, "Nos vemos cuando regreses," y arrojó el paquete sobre su hombro dirigiéndose a la Corporación Cápsula.

"Sólo soy yo," Mirai Trunks alzó una ceja, "¿o le es extraño a los demás que las esferas del dragón estén listas?"

"Sí," Gohan concordó, "Como alguna clase de extraña coincidencia cósmica se asegurara que todos las teníamos lista para este momento. Ni siquiera las hemos buscado.

Capítulo 14

"Señor," Lags, el oficial navegante llamó la atención del rey, "No hay falsa señal de este planeta. Debo admitir que esos malditos rebeldes son astutos."

El Rey Kakarotto abrió sus ojos caminando hacia la pantalla. "Namek, donde los días nunca terminan..." Sonrió.

"Sólo piensa que eres una banana, y estás a punto de aplastarte." Dijo el Rey Kakarotto buscando por una perfecta analogía.

"Los polos de un planeta nunca se encuentran." El Rey Kakarotto trató de explicar, "Piensa en él como imanes. Básicamente estoy literalmente quitándote la existencia."

"Podrías decir que eres como un pedazo de fruta a punto de perder la existencia." Dijo el Rey Kakarotto.

"¿Por qué demonios todas estas analogías son sobre Frutas?" Preguntó Kakarotto.

Bardock había acomodado a Goku mientras que su cuerpo se enfriaba y su último gramo de vida lo abandonaba. El Rey Kakarotto bajó la vista en sorpresa a su espada Fénix se calentaba por su pérdida antes de dejarla roja por un brillo de luz. Bardock saltó mientras la espada se disolvía en Goku.

"¿Huh?" Goku se sentó confundido y miró a sus manos cubiertas de una fresca flama.

"¡Papá!" Gohan bajó del cielo, "¿Qué sucedió?"

"No lo sé."

"Parece que el patético Rey Eon no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que podía devolverte la vida." Notó el Rey Kakarotto desde lejos.

Esto le dio a Goku un aumento extra. Se disparó hacia el Rey entregando duros golpes con una fuerza que él no sabía que tenía.

Capítulo 15

No es a menudo que las personas tengan oportunidad de luchar contra sí mismos.

Celipa cayó desde el cielo, cayendo al suelo donde la roja espada del Rey Kakarotto comenzó a brillar. Salió del Rey como un rayo y golpeó a Celipa disolviéndose en ella.

"Parece que el Rey Eon no estaba mintiendo. Esa espada restablece la vida."

Celipa se sentó confundida mientras se había sumido en un aura sabiendo bien que ella debería estar muerta. Desapareció y se unió al lado de Goku.

Capítulo 13

Goku puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Celipa y parpadeó mirando a sus ojos. Luego se inclinó tomando una mirada más cercana, Celipa parpadeaba un poco confundida en respuesta, "No, ellos también son negros."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Celipa quitó las manos de Goku de sus hombros.

"Bueno, Celipa, ¿los Saiyajin normalmente tienen color en sus ojos?"

"No, a menos que sean híbridos como el tuyo, y el hijo de Vegeta."

"Entonces, ¿Bardock es un Híbrido?"

"Él y yo tenemos exactamente los mismos padres. Ambos somos de sangre pura. ¿Por qué?"

"Tiene los ojos dorados entonces me preguntaba si me había perdido de algo."

"Pensé que estaba un poco extraño últimamente."

Capítulo 12

Goku y Gohan se sentaron al borde de uno de los muchos acantilados admirando el paisaje cuando Gohan interrumpió el silencio. "Entonces, papá, ¿qué se siente tener a tu padre cerca?"

Goku se volteó a Gohan, "No se siente realmente muy diferente a tener otro Saiyajin cerca. Tengo que admitir que es... diferente comparado al resto. Hey," Goku dijo con una sonrisa, "técnicamente él también es tu abuelo."

"Lo sé, ¿entonces él no te da ningún trato especial?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que cada vez que vas a dormir te tape."

Goku sonrió, "Conozco esa parte. Una vez pretendí estar durmiendo sólo para ver quien estaba haciendo eso."

"Él también me ha estado ayudando con mi tarea."

"¿Él entiende todo eso? He visto tu tarea y parece bastante difícil Gohan."

"Bueno él se mantiene señalando todos los problemas cuando me equivoco. No estoy realmente seguro si Bardock entiende eso pero me dio buenos consejos."

Goku miró a la banda en el brazo de Bardock, "¿Qué?" Bardock preguntó.

"Ese brazalete... No sé por que pero me recuerda a Raditz. ¿Todos los Saiyajin usan esos?"

"No, esto es sólo un recuerdo de Raditz." Dijo secamente.

"Oh," Goku dijo tristemente, "lo siento."

"¿Por qué?" Bardock se volteó a Goku, confundido pero ocultó cuan incómodo estaba sobre el tema.

"Bueno, ¿no era tu hijo, también?"

Bardock se volteó hacia las Esferas del Dragón, "se fue por el camino que quiso."

Ya habían caído todos; Bardock cayó bajo las rocas, Goku se perdió en el agua y Gohan quedó inconsciente en el suelo.

Mientras tanto el Rey Kakarotto disminuía su poder y fue hacia Gohan. Sabía que había visto ese rostro en algún lugar antes. Alzándolo del cuello Kakarotto examinó al niño de cerca. Por supuesto que este rostro era la mitad suya, ¿pero la otra? _¿Dónde he visto su rostro antes?_

Antes que pudiera descifrarlo Bardock lo pateó lejos rompiéndole algunas costillas. Tomando a Gohan y acomodándolo cuidadosamente. Kakarotto casi envidió al niño por ser cargado protectoramente por su "Abuelo".

Goku no tuvo otra opción. Al no ser capaz de soportar la visión de lastimar a otro ser inocente. Le lanzó un Kamehameha al Rey desde una larga distancia. Salvando a Gohan y destruyendo a su ser del universo alternativo.

"Pensarías diferente si alguien te pusiera en esa situación." Goku dijo.

"Alguien ya trató y falló." Dijo el Rey Kakarotto.

"Oh entiendo que eres un gay." Goku dijo desconociendo el insulto.

"¡En realidad el término correcto es Homosexual!" Gohan le gritó.

"¡No es ninguno! ¡Así que deja de poner nombres!" Gritó el Rey Kakarotto.

"Te daría la oportunidad de cambiar pero no la vas a tomar. Me han dicho que no podrías, de la misma manera que yo no podría dejar de luchar por esos que gritan por ayuda."

Capítul ???

-"¿Qué demonios es esto?" Bardock preguntó a Jiece mientras miraba al Flier.

"¡Esto, mi amor quiere decir que estás adentro!" dijo Jiece, "Has sido votado, "¡El más poderoso Saiyajin!" Entonces que hay de eso, ¿quieres ser parte de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu?"

Bardock arrugó el papel, "¡Paso!"

-"¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas ir por esta conquista del universo, Kakarotto?" Preguntó Bardock.

"¿Por qué te estás cansando de esto?" Preguntó Kakarotto.

Estaban aburridos en el puente de la Nova, los únicos ahí eran los navegantes operarios. Atentamente a la escucha de la conversación del Rey con el consejero.

"Es poco probable, sólo era una pregunta. ¿Por qué es que no tienes ninguna descendencia?"

"¿No se dice que dentro de cada generación son más fuerte que la anterior? No quiero que un niño me supere. ¿Por qué? ¿Estás apurado por convertirte en Abuelo?"

"No." Bardock suspiró.

Kakarotto sonrió, "Turles podría tener algunos alrededor, incluso Raditz."

Bardock cerró molesto sus ojos moviendo su pie, "Sólo era una pregunta."

Capítulo 11

He intervenido pero sabía que necesitaba ayuda."

Capítulo 16

-Me oscurecí de nuevo, "Una de mis debilidades de niño." Kakarotto caminó detrás de Bardock. "Me dejé controlar por más poder sólo que no era completamente yo." Bardock se volteó a Kakarotto mientras él miraba a su ser más joven con pena, "Alguien más tenía que ayudar a tirar de las cuerdas. La soledad y la envidia tomaron lo mejor de mí. No pude aceptar las cosas como vinieron. Sin embargo, nada puede excusar lo que he hecho y nada puede traer a las personas que he matado. Tú y ese... otro yo," sonrió, "tenían razón. Pero no pude detenerme. Sé que sólo estoy poniendo excusas pero ese poder es demasiado intoxicante tanto que se vuelve una adicción. Siempre te has preguntado por que mi mente era la más difícil de leer, bueno ahora lo sabes. Babidi ha sido incluso de manipular los pensamientos de las personas, poniendo una pared a mi alrededor."

-"¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?" Bardock finalmente habló sobre su hombro hacia Turles mientras Goku aterrizaba.

"¿Por qué estás preguntando?" Turles replicó.

"¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?" Goku preguntó obteniendo un _'humph'_ de Bardock, sin querer exactamente hablarle a ninguno de ellos.

"Pensé que no podrías ver el futuro."

"No puedo, sólo es lo que ví cuando estuve muerto." Bardock lo miró alzando una ceja. "Eso sonó extraño," Bardock sonrió sintiéndose un poco culpable sobre eso.

'"Una de mis debilidades de niño." Kakarotto caminó por detrás de Bardock. "Me permití ser controlado por más poder." Bardock se volteó a Kakarotto mientras miraba a su joven ser con pena, "Dejando a la soledad y la envida sacar lo mejor de mí. No pude aceptar las cosas como vinieron. Pensando que si tenía más poder tendría más poder sobre las cosas a mi alrededor. El problema es que dejé que se saliera de las manos. Eventualmente me separé pero me acostumbré al camino en el que estaba y no pude parar" Kakarotto sonrió, "Ahora sólo estoy poniendo excusas."

"¿Estás diciendo que toda tu vida fuiste controlado?" Preguntó Bardock.

"A través de mi propia vulnerabilidad, sí," Kakarotto asintió. "No comencé a recuperar control de mí mismo hasta el punto donde comencé a hacer que la gente me sirviera como esclavos. Me corrompió al punto donde no supe lo que estaba bien o mal. Esa fue una de las razones por las que nunca podías leer mi mente. ¡Él casi te atrapó también en la Tierra!"

-"Lo que él nunca supo es que nunca tuvo completo control." Kakarotto caminó detrás de Bardock, "Todo gracias a nuestro orgullo Saiyajin, sin embargo," miró a su joven ser con pena, "todavía era capaz de enmascarar sus intenciones a través de mí. Luché con mis oponentes a través del amor de la lucha, tuve mis intereses propios por las ciencias, y en realidad mantuve respeto por la familia, pero mi propio poder era alimentado por él. Sé que tú y... ese otro yo... tenían razón. Pero el poder que gané fue demasiado embriagador."

"¿Estás diciendo que toda tu vida has sido controlado?" Preguntó Bardock.

"A través de mi propia vulnerabilidad, sí," Kakarotto asintió. "La soledad y la envidia, pero sólo estoy poniendo excusas. Si realmente lo hubiera querido lo hubiera revocado. Cuando comencé a tomar a la gente como esclavos él trató de atraparte en la Tierra."

Capítulo 17 (final(es) alternativo(s))

Chi-chi dio una completa maldición gritando tan fuerte que sonó en todas las montañas. Goku, Piccolo, y Gohan rápidamente bajaron allí yendo a su casa para ver que había sucedido.

"¡Chi-chi!" Goku casi tiró la puerta abajo, "¿Qué sucede?"

Ella corrió y puso sus manos alrededor de Gohan. "¡Oh! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti Gohan! ¡Has terminado toda tu tarea! ¡Por lo general vienes a casa con algo de la mitad terminada!"

"¿Huh?" Fue la reacción de Goku, como ¿qué fue? Se fue a revisar las páginas y fue atacado con un abrazo de su esposa.

"¡Hiciste un gran trabajo Goku! Y todo este tiempo pensé que todo lo que harías con Gohan era entrenar."

"¡Pero... no puedo... tomar el crédito!" Goku se retorcía en el agarre de su esposa.

"En realidad fue el Abuelo -Bardock. Fue peor que Piccolo entrenándonos."

Piccolo sólo tragó asintiendo mientras sus padres miraron confundidos.

"¡El horario que tenía con nosotros! Entrenando gran parte del día y teniéndome estudiando tres horas antes de ir a dormir. ¡Era extraño! Él no sabía que estaba estudiando pero me señalaba los errores que cometía..."

"Goku, creo que me está comenzando a gustar tu padre más y más."

"¡Hey!"

Capítulo 18

"Señor Zorn," Dijo el Saiyajin en observaciones, Cadage, "hemos tenido lecturas anormales en la tumba de Kakarotto."

"Muéstrame," Zorn ordenó.

Cadage plantó las escenas del mausoleo, también como las lecturas de poder que venían del ataúd.

"Eso fue desde hace una semana..." Celipa caminó detrás de Zorn. "¿Tienes algo definido o no?"

De repente un ruido se escuchó a través de Vegeta y el ataúd comenzó a brillar.

"Mierda," Celipa dijo mirando los números que comenzaban a moverse.

----------


End file.
